Bind my waist but free my heart
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Arthur is brought up to be the perfect bearer, he hopes to achieve the height of beauty so he can get a good marriage. But he still hopes for more then what he should, and with his closest friend by his side they experience all the highs and lows of youth, marriage, and motherhood. Bearer-verse. explanation inside. all Usuk, with some Gerita, and various side parings. rated M
1. A perfectly respectable family

**You guys know I love the Omegaverse, but I want to try this variation I came up with. Males can carry children, but there aren't any heats or particular traits that come with the classifications. People are divided into 'bearers' and 'sires'.**

**Bearer: a male or female that is able to bare children. They have few rights and must do as they're told.**

**Sire: A male that father's children. They have all the power in the family.**

'**Snow flower and the secret fan' is one of my favourite books, it gave me the idea for this so some things in this story will be like in the book. But the vast majority will be from me : )**

**Bind my waist and but free my heart**

**Chapter 1: A perfectly respectable family**

When asked about the Kirkland family, one would not say 'peasantry' or 'simplistic', one would say 'modest' or 'quaint'. Mr Reginald Kirkland found his income from the land, but as far as famers went he was considered the higher level of his profession. He did not have enough land to be called a landlord, but he owned enough so that he could hire other famers to help him work it. With this he created a respectable income and a respectable home for his wife and children.

Mr Kirkland had been arranged to marry a bearer woman of similar circumstance, a completely reputable woman of good sense and a stern demeanour. Her hair, although a very lovely shade of gold, seemed to have a dullness that her son's would deem to have been caused by her lack of imagination. But this is not to say that Mrs Elizabeth Kirkland was not a good mother, no, she taught her children good manners, cared for them when they were sick, and provided them with three meals a day, as well as a clean home to live in.

Mr and Mrs Kirkland had two children, what many considered to be a perfectly sensible number. Their first born was a son, a sire. They were overjoyed knowing that their family name would continue and they would have one child destined to stay in his natal home. Scott was born with his father's deep red hair and his mother's sensibility.

Arthur Kirkland was born in the Spring two years after his brother, with hair that was destined to be a much lovelier shade of gold then his mothers, and eyes that seemed to combined the emerald light of both his parents.

A child's entire future and place in the world depended on one factor; their number of ribs. When Arthur had come screaming into the world, the doctor felt his sides and confirmed him to be a bearer. Those who sire children have twelve, those who bear them have eleven. Mrs Kirkland was a disappointed that he was a bearer, he would be just another mouth to feed, and of little use to his family until he was married and provided a bride-price. But being as devoted to her mothers' duty as she was, she vowed to make Arthur as marriageable as possible. Male bearers weren't as common as female ones, but they still followed the same traditions and standards.

Little Arthur Kirkland grew up in the way all the other children of his village did. As soon as he had enough wit and motor skills he was put to work in his home. At the tender age of five he was taught to scrub the old stone floors of the kitchen with the meticulous attention his mother demanded of him. He could fetch water in rain or shine, and even cook certain simple dishes. He hoped his obedience would earn him praise, but his mother, the one charged with ensuring his proper upbringing, had never spoken words of praise. She would nod if she was satisfied and give him another chore, or she would criticise him and make him start again.

Mrs Kirkland was a respected woman of their community; she always dressed well in the darker shades popular with mothers, her hair was always pulled back into a fashionable bun, and her waist was an acceptable twenty-seven inches.

All the bearers would have their waist bound at the age of seven, all in the hope of achieving what they called the perfect twenty inch waist. It was the height of beauty for a bearer to have that perfect twenty, it was what sires find most attractive and it could mean a marriage into a higher class of family.

Arthur's mother had been bound by her mother, but all that they could achieve was twenty five. And since not every sire could have a partner of the perfect twenty she ended up with a man on her level. She had gained weight since then and got a little wider which troubled her, but her binding was botched a little and as a result she sometimes has pains in her ribs and stomach. She didn't get all she could out of her binding, but she hoped that when it was Arthur's turn she could give him something better.

He was just a small boy when he turned seven, but all bearers are especially small at Arthur's age so it caused no concern. Arthur's hair was a soft gold, like fresh sunlight in the early morning. His eyes were clear and filled with the light of youth, hope and curiosity. His clothes were all very simple, his family didn't have money to be wasted pampering the vanity of a young boy. He made do with sensible brown pants and a white shirt's, and a thick coat for during the winter time.

"Arthur, not like that! You're missing parts! Do it all again in the way I showed you." Arthur's mother stood over him, her hands on her hips and her apron dusted with flour. "Don't simply run the brush lightly over the tiles, scrub in hard circles. If you don't do it right every time then the floor would be stained with mud."

Arthur looked up at her, then back down to the floor. He simply nodded his head and started again in the way he was instructed. His mother spoke sternly, but not in a way that made him feel humiliated or scolded. He knew that she just wanted him to do his best.

Arthur had always been wary of his mother's opinions, he feared disappointing her, he feared not meeting her expectations or doing something that would disgrace his family. He always aimed to be the perfect little son, the kind his parents could be proud of, even if they didn't say it out loud.

Arthur scrubbed the floor again, his hands were raw from the splintery scrub brush, his knees and back ached from the excessive amount of time he spent on the floor. But his work got finished by the time his fingers started feeling numb from the cold.

His mother nodded once, approving his work, "Go and empty the bucket of dirty water and get a fresh one, then come inside and whip the cream." She commanded as she turned her eyes back to her bowl of scone mix.

Arthur picked up the bucket with two hands and carried it outside. It was a crisp winter's morning, but Arthur didn't mind, there was something oddly comforting about the cold. Though he didn't think that when he had to fetch water in the rain or snow.

The Kirkland household is made of painted white brick and russet tiles for a roof. There are two levels to the house, but the second level is nothing more than a small room that Arthur and Scott sleep in. It has one window that leaked cold air and a hardwood floor that squeaked occasionally. At the side of the house was a large pile of firewood leaning against the sturdy stone wall, and there was a simple dirt path that led to the well of grey-stone where Arthur would draw the water.

Mrs Kirkland kept a handsome little garden of roses at the front, all of them pruned neatly, though there were not any roses right now, only stems that would blossom in spring.

The grass around the house was covered in a shimmer of frozen dew, it made Arthur smile as he walked towards the well. Winter had a way of covering the land in a dream-like haze. Arthur wouldn't call himself a romantic, he was far too realistic, but he liked to believe that a handsome stranger would show up and sweep him off his feet on a day like this, he was a bit of a dreamer but kept it to himself. He would do his chores and think of his future; he would imagine himself with the perfect waist and pretty clothes, walking hand-in-hand with the man that his parents would chose for him to marry. And sometimes he pictures himself with his very own son, a sire who would make him proud.

Arthur was a dreamer, but he only ever _really_ hoped of somewhat practical things; there was a slim chance that he would end up with the perfect waist, and it was an even slimmer chance of ending up with a man he could actually grow to love, those were his practical dreams. He hoped for the best out of the possibilities, not out of some childish fantasy he would come up with while scrubbing the floors.

Arthur was especially happy on this day, as he and his mother were going to be visited by the match-maker; a respected older woman whom the village revered enough to inspect their children's prospect for marriage. If things went well then she would be hired to find an appropriate match on behalf of the parents.

Arthur brought in the water and poured some of it into the kettle upon his mother's instruction, then poured the rest in a basin and washed his hands. His mother taught him that cleanliness was the key to good health.

"It is imperative that we make a good impression today Arthur." Mrs Kirkland said as she continued to bake. Arthur looked at her with determined eyes as he whipped the cream as well as he could, he wanted to do well for her sake as well as his own. When he meets with the matchmaker today, he was going to be perfect.

When the sun rose a little higher in the sky, Arthur's mother put her pasties in the wood fire-oven to bake. "Go and wash up a bit more," She ordered Arthur, "I won't have you meeting the matchmaker smelling like a mule. What would she think of our family then? Make sure you're presentable."

As Arthur's mother proceeded to her own room to fix herself up, Arthur stayed where he was to use the basin of cold water. Using a clean rag he washed his face and neck, his armpits and his hands. He made sue to be a thorough as he could so he wouldn't make his family look slovenly.

The room Arthur shared with his brother had two small beds and a small wooden wardrobe that contained all their clothes. Arthur didn't have much, but a clean pair of pants and fresh shirt would have to do for one so young.

There was a small hand held mirror made of brass that Arthur's mother let him use from time to time. He looked into it; right now he looked like a young child, one who is seen completely useless to the world, but he imagined himself as a teen who was about to be married and had an elegant string of pearls around his neck…

"Arthur! Come down here, the matchmaker will be here any moment!" Mrs Kirkland commanded.

Arthur hurried downstairs to his mother, who was now in her best green dress. Arthur had always thought that she was the most elegantly dressed woman in the village, her lovely green of her dress was purely enchanting, and the dainty white lace at the hems of her skirt, and not to mention the shimmering material black corset of that maintained the shape of her waist. His mama was the best dressed in all the land.

However, when Arthur saw Madame Héderváry enter through their door and sit in the nicest chair they had, he knew better.

Madame Héderváry was a gentlewoman of unfortunate circumstance, she never married and lived as an old maid under her younger brother's care. But her salvation was found when she discovered she had a talent for predicting a bearer's potential for the perfect twenty inch waist. She had been working as a matchmaker for enough time that she makes a good living from her fees.

She was a chunky woman, her waist was nowhere near the desired size, which was why Arthur supposed she never married. But she was independent, and the lack of a tight binding around her body meant that she didn't struggle in the way his mother did. Her dress was made of a vibrant red, and even Arthur knew that red was an expensive dye. The material looked finer than anything Arthur had ever seen. She did wear a corset since it was the fashion and every bearer wore them, it was one a black one with a fine gold trim, but it didn't serve any real purpose. The woman was middle aged with a long face and golden-brown hair. Underneath her whitening face powder and red lipstick she had lines on her face from her stern expressions, and the thin lips of a serious businesswoman.

Arthur sat quietly as his mother and the matchmaker spoke, his back straight, his eyes focused on his hands as they sat folded in his lap, but his ears were keen to listen.

Mrs Kirkland poured tea from her best teapot into the nicest matching cup she had.

"You keep a fine house." Madame Héderváry said cordially as she took the cup that was offered.

"Thank you for your kind compliment." Mrs Kirkland replied in a respectful manner.

Madame Héderváry took a few drinks from her cup before she set it down on the table beside her. "Forgive me for my frankness, but I have another to visit today, so I would like to move on to analysing your son. I hope that is agreeable to you."

"Please." Mrs Kirkland said, standing and motioning for Arthur to do the same.

"Come here child." Madame Héderváry said, her hand directing Arthur to stand in front of her.

Arthur quickly moved to follow instruction, he made sure not to speak or look the woman in the eyes.

Madame Héderváry lifted her hands and pressed them harshly into Arthur's sides, feeling them up and down with harsh prods. Arthur nearly flinched every time, but in his mind he was determined to do well, he allowed this stranger her scrutiny. She paused, her eyebrows knitting together and her thin lips pursed. Arthur felt a rush of sickening worry shoot through his body. Was there something wrong with him?

"My!" the matchmaker exclaimed, a rare smile forming on her serious face, "This boy has the most potential I've seen in years. Why, even my own niece whom is already known as a beauty does not have a shape like this." She nodded thoughtfully and turned to look at Mrs Kirkland, "It is my professional opinion that if he is bound correctly he will have the perfect twenty!"

"You are positive?" Arthur's mother said in a cautious and whispery voice.

"I am. But In order to gain the best result you need to begin binding him as soon as possible. He's the right age, and winter is a time of good luck for this." Madame Héderváry counselled sternly, "There are a few things that you need to assure, Mrs Kirkland."

"I'll do all that you instruct." Mrs Kirkland said with the determined voice of a mother.

Madame Héderváry nodded, "His face is pretty, which is a big plus, so don't let him in the sun for too long, you wouldn't want him to lose his lovely pale complexion… also, he needs to find companionship with a bearer his age, with one who has the same potential. I can take care of that, but I'm afraid the rest is in your hands."

Mrs Kirkland took in all the matchmakers' words and nodded in understanding.

"If this is done correctly your son may even marry into a wealthy family in another village. This could ensure social and economic standing for your family for generations. It seems that the universe has blessed you with good fortune in the form of your son. Bind him tight Mrs Kirkland and all the rewards will follow."

The woman left in a horse-drawn carriage, Arthur watched it disappear in the distance before he turned to see his mother. She was sitting quietly.

Arthur walked cautiously over to her, and once he was within arm's reach she brought her hand across his face. Arthur reeled back at the painful hit, but he was happy, he knew that it symbolised that his journey into adulthood was about to begin.

"Beauty is pain Arthur, you best get used to that idea now. You have a long and gruelling road ahead of you."

**So, what do you think? Do you like the idea? Leave a review if you like it! I'd love to hear your opinion.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	2. Arthur's binding

**So I did this story because I kept thinking about what women need to do for beauty (and some men too). Old stuff like foot binding and corsets. And new stuff like waxing, shaving, tattooing, piercing, plucking, and I don't know about you but some hairdressers can be pretty rough, not to mention six inch heels (pretty but painful after a few hours)… anyway, we suffer, so I thought I'd bring the suffering to our favourite boys.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I try to do a little better with each story, so I have high hopes for this one! Knowing that you like it is the best encouragement : )**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 2: Arthur's binding **

Mrs Kirkland didn't waste any time. She began preparations for Arthur's binding as soon as she consulted her husband and told him about everything the matchmaker had said. He had been proud of Arthur, offering him a smile and a pat on the head. Even Scott, who didn't know much of the lives of bearers, gave him a curt nod of brotherly approval.

He was acknowledged, and it filled him with childish glee.

Mr Kirkland rode into town on horseback in search of a fine linen merchant. It was a little pricy, but the good material would be worth it when Arthur was being bound. It would be easier to wrap due to its smoothness and would provide the least irritation to Arthur's skin. Arthur had heard horror stories of poor bearers being bound by cheap and scratchy material that would cut into the skin and leave scars. For the sake of Arthur's prospects and the bride-price he would one day bring in, they could not skimp on what was needed.

"I hope these will do." Mr Kirkland said as he presented his wife with the best linen they could afford.

"These are fine indeed, my husband. I just hope we get a good return on this investment." She glanced over to Arthur as she spoke, "He has already cost us much with these linens and his new material for his corsets."

"I'm sure it will be worth it, dear wife." Mr Kirkland said with a small smile. He pressed a loving kiss to his wife's cheek and picked up his coat that rested on a nearby chair. "Come along Scott, we have to check on the potato felids today."

As the eldest son and only sire, Scott was learning his father's trade so that he could one day take it over. And when he got old enough he would be paired with a bearer who would move into their home and provided him with children and food just as his mother did.

Scott stood and wrapped a scarf around his neck, he then bid his mother and brother goodbye. They would be gone until the sun would start to set, that was how it always was. Scott and Mr Kirkland would leave Arthur and Mrs Kirkland to tend to the home. Arthur didn't know much about the world sires lived in, bearers didn't involve themselves much in the goings on of politics or the goings on of the land.

But then again, Arthur was only seven and completely wrapped up in his hopes for the future. He had been so naively giddy about being bound that he hardly got any sleep.

As he completed his first chore of fetching water to wash the breakfast dishes, he couldn't stop smiling, perhaps his mother would praise him for bringing a good bride-price? Perhaps his future in-laws would venerate him for being so virtuous? Perhaps his husband would adore him for his perfect twenty inch waist?

All these things seemed much more possible now. And being bound was his first step to achieving all he hoped for.

As Arthur washed the dished he had to bite his lip to hold back his smile, he could see from the corner of his eye that his mother was soaking the navy blue linens. They were to be wet when they are wound around Arthur, so when they dry they would constrict further.

Normally, the mother of the man of the house would be present to assist in the binding, but Reginald Kirkland's mother died from heart complications four years ago, so Arthur's mother was alone. Which was fine, it only took one person to do.

Arthur spent the rest of the morning washing the windows. He did it every two days, just as he scrubbed the floor every three days. He had a tread-bare white cotton rag and was wiping the windows in circular motions. The cold water he used and the particular coldness of the day made his fingers sting and turn red. He knew that when his fingers went numb that he was done. His hands were a little rough from all the housework he did, but thankfully that didn't taint one's beauty.

He thought it was strange how particular people were about certain things. You must have a tiny waist but its ok if you aren't clever or angelically good, bearers shouldn't say much, and nor should they do anything but what they are bid by their family or husband.

Arthur chose to be good, and he was naturally clever, but it mattered little to his family, they just wanted him to complete his chores and not complain.

When Arthur had finished the windows he dried his hands until the feeling came back. His finger were red and pruned, but that happened all the time.

When he disposed of the bucket of dirty water, rung out the white cotton rag, and reported back to his mother, he knew that the time had come for him to be bound. His mother had given him a tiny breakfast that morning, consisting of only a little plain oatmeal. She had said that if he didn't eat or if he ate too much, he would bloat, so he was rationed his share. It would be like that for a while, they didn't want him gaining too much weight during the crucial months of shaping.

Mrs Kirkland carried the large bowl of Arthur's bindings' up the small wooden staircase. She was going to bind Arthur in his room where he won't get in the way.

Arthur followed her like the good little boy he was, and stood in the middle of his and Scott's room patiently. There wasn't much to the room; two small beds with neatly made-up sheets that Arthur himself tended to every morning as soon as he woke. The wooden cabinet held all of their clothes and there was a small, wooden bedside table for his hairbrush. There was also a small fireplace for those especially cold winter nights.

Mrs Kirkland bowl on the bedside table carefully. "Take off your shirt Arthur and pull your pants a little further down your hips." She instructed sternly.

Arthur was swift in slipping the garment over his head, he folded his shirt carefully and placed it in the cabinet.

Mrs Kirkland was wearing a short sleeved dress that she uses in the summer, she does without her usual winter dress so that the sleeves remain dry. She wore her oldest white apron made of a thick and scratchy material that reminded Arthur of the rag he uses to wash the windows. It looked the most absorbent of the three she owned.

"Stand over here," He said, indicating with her finger, "And stretch your arms out."

Arthur stood with his arms at a forty-five degree angle and waited for further instructions. Mrs Kirkland reached into the bowl and pulled out the first of the three long bindings that she would tie around her son. It dripped heavily for a short while, the material was weighty and darkened.

When the dripping slowed enough she brought it over to Arthur, it dripped onto her apron and a little on the floor.

"Don't breathe heavily, small breaths. If you ruin this I'll have to start again. And don't move and inch, understand?" she said sternly.

Arthur replied with a soft, "Yes mama." And with that, it began.

Arthur wasn't sure what the process was, he'd never seen a binding before, which was why he remained calm and fearless in the beginning.

The thick width of the material was placed above Arthur's naval, the cold material was help firmly in place but Mrs Kirkland's sharp and bony fingers as she completed the first and most important wrap. It was tight as it went around, but she pulled it tighter as she brought back over its starting place.

It was incredibly constricting, and the coldness of the material only made the pain sharper. Arthur felt like the centre of his waist was wrapped in a rope of ice. He tried his best to remember not to breathe too much, he wanted to shiver but he repressed it, he didn't want his mother to be disappointed by his weakness.

It was slow going. The material would slowly be wrapped one course around Arthur's waist and then pulled even tighter. Arthur was starting to think that being bound was not as a romantic a notion as he previously thought. The stinging of the cold was actually worse than having his body constricted. He wondered if they did it in winter just to make him suffer more.

It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe, especially when Mrs Kirkland brought in the second bind and focused higher up from his waist line. This was the part where she would focus on his lower ribs. Having one less than a sire made this easier, but it was a horrible business having your bones reshaped.

Arthur couldn't help but let out a sob of pain. He wasn't crying, but he sure was close. The only thing that held them back was the cold look his mother gave him from her kneeling position on the floor. "Only through pain will you find beauty." She muttered mostly to herself. It was like she was trying to encourage herself to keep doing this to her child.

Though Arthur did not see it that way he took in her words and tried to fight the pain. By the time the third bind was being applied, Arthur's waist no longer burned, it was numb, just like then his fingers after he washed the windows. He understood why his mother did this in the coldest time of year, it was because the cold would eventually dull the pain. His mother knew this, he realised, so she must be trying to make this as easy as possible to endure.

Arthur bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed. His mother was working hard for him, so he had to work hard for her, he told himself that he wasn't going to cry… but, he was seven. He hadn't gotten a full grasp on discipline yet. His momentary resolve shattered faster than he planned.

"Mama," He sobbed pitifully, a few tears leaking from his sweet eyes "It hurt's Mama!"

There was a harsh, sneered reply, "Stay still and don't complain. You shame your father and your family with your selfishness. And after we spent so much money on your binds." She tutted and shook her head.

Arthur bit his quivering lip and didn't dare to utter another word.

His insides ached, his arms began to shake from being held up for so long. He was relatively strong from his chores but there was a limit, his muscles burned, they cried to be rested, but every time his dropped them just a little he would receive a harsh word from his mother, "Hold them!", "Don't slouch!", "Stop being so weak!"

It took a long time to do, but when it was done his mother stood. Her hands are red and stinging from handling the cold material for so long, her back and knees ached. But Arthur only thought of the heaviness he now felt in his mid-section. He hoped that the binds would dry quickly and the cold would fade away.

"I'm going downstairs for firewood. Don't you dare touch the binds… you can put your arms a little lower, but not all the way down. If you ruin these binds I will have to do this all over again." She spoke in a tone of utter seriousness and walked out of the room without another look at her son.

Arthur allowed him a moment to let out a few big sobs. He wanted to whine and cry, he wanted to tear the binds off with all the remaining strength he had left, but what would his mother think? She would call him weak and useless and then probably beat him for ruining all her work.

He wasn't used to being hit by his parents, it only happened on a few occasions, but their blows were painful and deliberate. He feared their wrath as much as he did their disapproval. He let himself sob tearlessly and lowered his arms just enough to ease the pain.

When his mother returned she had a few logs and kindling tucked into her arms, in her hand was her woven basket for material and sewing supplies, and a pair of spark rocks sat in her aprons pocket. She piled on the kindling in the stone cold fireplace after placing the logs to the side. She reached into her pocket and used the spark rocks to ignite a small blaze. She remained crouched by the fire until it was strong enough for her to pile longs onto.

She looked like she was rushing a bit, and she had good reason. More often than not a young bearer would catch pneumonia if they weren't quick enough to dry the bandages. The combination of freezing winder days and soaking wet, icy binds did not spell good health. Arthur was shivering, he could no longer fight it, they numbness was slowly becoming a burning sensation, but that was the least of his aches.

He felt like all his organs were being crushed, his bones ached so much he thought they would snap and crumble any moment.

"Stand by the fire. " Mrs Kirkland said with an exhausted sigh as he sat on the end of Arthur's bed. Arthur moved in stiff, tiny steps until he felt as much of the fire's warmth as he could. The gratification was slow, but as the water molecules in his binding heated he began to feel a lot better.

"You are to turn around every time the binds being to feel like they are burning." Mrs Kirkland ordered in a level tone as she selected items from her sewing basket.

Arthur felt the pain of the cold slowly melt away, but the binds were getting tighter and the stiff pain in his mid-section got worse and more noticeable. He wanted to breathe in as much as he could, but every time they got a little heavier his mother would unsympathetically remind him: "Small breaths Arthur."

As Arthur stood by the fire, occasionally letting a sniffle slip, his mother worked on sewing him his very first corset. But as the sniffling got more frequent his mother spoke again. "Don't think that this is anywhere close to being done Arthur," She said emotionlessly, "This is only the first. I will replace your binds on the fourth week, then I will bind you again, but much tighter. It will be another four weeks before I bind you one last time. Hopefully by then you'll have the waist that will grow to be the perfect twenty. If you have the prefect waist by eighteen, you'll finally be worth something."

Hearing that just made Arthur realise how little he knew. He didn't know he'd be bound three times, he didn't know that he would have to grow into the perfect waist, and he didn't know he would have to wait eleven years to find out if the pain was worth it.

Arthur hadn't noticed, but the sun had gone down and the only light in the room was from the fireplace. Arthur glanced over at his mother, why hadn't she made Father's dinner? Why wasn't she eating her own dinner? She simply sat there, her tired finger working diligently on Arthur's corset.

Arthur could hear footsteps on the wooden staircase, and the door opened to reveal his father, in his hand was a plate of bread rolls. Arthur couldn't strain his neck enough to see him, but he walked in, glanced at Arthur and walked over to his wife.

He pretended he wasn't listening;

"Dearest wife, have you not eaten since breakfast?" he asked with concern laced in his voice.

"No sweet husband, but I shall not eat until Arthur's binds are set." She said with the softness she reserved only for him.

"I do hope you are not pushing yourself sweet lady."

"I do what I must beloved." She said with a smile, "Forgive me for not greeting you with a warm meal when you returned."

"The food you left for Scott and I was more than enough."

Arthur thought he could hear the soft pressing of lips for a brief moment, then his father walked to him. Their eyes met for a moment before he spoke in his father-voice, "Be a good boy Arthur."

Arthur gave the smallest of nods, he knew that this was his father's way of encouraging him. It became so clear to him at that moment that he finally realised; his parents saved all their sweet words and affection for each other, they acted distant to him because he needed to be strong.

Arthur had a new hope, he hoped that he too would have with his husband what his mother and father shared. He didn't know what real romance was beyond his imaginings, but he could tell that what they shared was deep and true, it had to have been if his father brought his mother food. Something like that simply wasn't done, she was meant to serve him… but he cared enough to forsake his right as husband for her well-being.

And if he could have that, well, perhaps he could be happy.

**So, good? No good? Tell me your thoughts, I love hearing your opinions! I really like writing this story (^ ^)**

**Thanks for reading. See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	3. Arthur's brass frame mirror

**If you're worried that I'm going to go crazy with the side pairings like with my other stories, don't worry. This is about Arthur. Gerita will only be an occasional occurrence and it won't be the focus, but we have a long way to go before we even get there. Pacing and detail is my goal for this, I don't want to rush.**

**I loved the reivews : ) long ones are the best! I also appreciate the little bits of kind advice, and don't worry, I didn't take offence to any (^ ^)**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 3: Arthur's brass frame mirror**

Arthur was achingly tired when his binds finally dried. Mrs Kirkland put aside her sewing and took the little silver thimble off of her finger to check on him. She stood slowly, her own aches and pains slowed her movements more than usual. She walked behind Arthur and prodded the binds with her finger. She did this in several places before she pressed her hands fully into Arthur's sides.

Arthur winced, his body was extremely tender and his mother's hands were not gentle. A sharp pain shot up his sides as she pressed harshly into him.

"They're dry," She said with a fatigued huff, "You can breathe as much as you like now."

Arthur tired, he inhaled as much as he could, but it hurt more than he anticipated, so he had to exhale almost instantly. His breath was ragged and broken. His body throbbed, he wanted to crawl into a little ball and wish away the agony, but there was nothing he could do but endure.

"You will grow accustom to the pressure," She said when she noticed Arthur's struggle, "And once your body adapts to the new shape the pain will go. But if you alter the binds or move around too much you'll hurt yourself further and cause complications. Now," She said in her authoritative tone, "It's getting late, try and get some sleep."

Arthur was glad to hear it. He wanted nothing more than to rest and relieve his strained body. His mother helped him slip off his brown pants and slip on his nightshirt. Well, it was more of a nightdress with Arthur being as small as he was, the hem of the white cotton fabric went just below his knees, but he liked it all the same. It was the first garment that Arthur had sewn himself. When he was six his mother thought his stitches were fine enough for him to make something simple. Arthur had considered it his best achievement.

The hem had dainty little stiches that could only have come from Arthur's delicate and petite fingers. Each loop of thread through the material was deliberate and meticulously placed. He had been told to make it big because it was supposed to last him until he became a teenager at least. The material had been a gift from the community following Arthur's birth, they're close neighbours had put in a little money each for it. Mrs Kirkland used the material sparingly. Though there wasn't much expense in a roll of white cotton material, she valued every inch. Arthur valued his garment because he knew that his mother valued fine material, but he valued it even more because his mother had trusted him enough not to waste something she considered precious.

Arthur hadn't eaten a single bite since breakfast, but with the pressure in his abdomen he didn't feel the need. And besides, skipping the occasional meal was not something new to him, in times of hardship he would eat very little, things had been going well with the harvests so he didn't miss many these days, but he knew how to endure if it was called for.

His mother helped him onto the bed, he had to lie perfectly still and on his back, as any movement might cause pain or some complication with his binds. Arthur lie perfectly still while his mother brought the thick winter blankets over to rest just below his chin.

"Whatever you do, don't cry out in the night, and don't whine, it won't do for you to wake up your older brother while he sleeps. If he doesn't get sleep then he can't learn properly when he is in the fields, then it will be you who is punished." Mrs Kirkland warned in a stern whisper.

"Yes mama." Arthur said in a tired and pained voice.

She looked down at him and brushed her hand from his cheek and up to his hair with a feather-light touch. It was a foreign feeling for Arthur; seeing his mother's affection. But it only lasted a split second before she turned away without another word. It was so brief and fleeting that it might as well have never happened.

Scott came up to the room shortly after, he had stayed up later than usual because of Arthur's binding. Both of them would always rise with the sun, Arthur would tidy the room and make both their beds before proceeding downstairs to help his mother prepare breakfast, and even then he would not eat until his father and Scott had their fill, in that order respectively.

He also skipped his nightly chore's; such as helping with dinner, washing the dishes, fetching water for his father and Brother to freshen up with, and his final chore of scraping all of the mud off of his father and brother's boots. Winter time was particularly bad with the rainfall making the land muddier, and it had to be done every night to keep the house clean as well as provide them with easier movement.

Arthur lie back in in his bed with guilt flooding his body. His father and brother didn't get a proper meal, they didn't have water ready for them to wash up with, their boots would be heavy with dried mud, and all because he was being bound. The misery of his guilt gnawed at him from the inside, he felt like such a horrible and selfish child!

Arthur sniffled once and tried to pull the blankets up past his chin. He wished he wasn't so useless and burdensome to his family.

Scott undressed himself and left his clothes on the floor, he was used to having Arthur pick up after him, and he slipped on his own nightshirt and got into bed.

This was a strange time for Arthur, a time where he had no duties but was still awake. It felt like purgatory. It was in this time that he and Scott would say a few words to each other. They played together when they could, but with Arthur being bound it meant an alteration to their relationship. Arthur was slowly heading into adulthood so they would gradually have to be more formal towards each other.

Scott was a lot like their mother, but he still had enough childishness in him to be open to talk.

"Are you alright little brother?" Scott asked with as much neutrality as he could.

"I am well big brother." Arthur replied, hiding his discomfort from his voice. How else was he supposed to reply? People ask as a formality, not to hear about all of one's aches and pains. He didn't want his brother to think less of him if he spoke of how his sides throbbed with a burning pain, or how he felt like he could barely breathe.

They lay quietly for a while before Scott chose to speak again, "You are doing well." He said in a definitive tone. He sounded like their wise father when he spoke that way, like when he would say that the weather would be good today, or how the felids aren't quite ready for ploughing and they would need to wait a few days for the soil to soften. "You do your duty as a good son." Scott added.

It was the last thing his brother said for the night, but it gave Arthur the will to smile. He did not hear words of praise, but he heard Scott being praised quite often. He knew that no one was really allowed to applaud a young bearer child, they didn't want him to become smug, but he knew that Scott was trying to offer him something. And it meant more to Arthur than he could ever say.

Arthur barley got three hours of sleep that night. He thought that lying down and resting would be the greatest relief, but it wasn't entirely. He was happy to rest his tired limbs but his back had to be constantly arched off of the mattress to relieve the ache that would develop. He knew now why his mother told him not to make a sound, because she knew he wouldn't sleep well and lying while bound was painful.

He didn't make a noise, aside from the soft shuffling of his blankets. When the night had dragged on he felt so pitiful he could cry. He couldn't do anything about his discomfort while lying, so he adjusted himself against the wall and decided to try sleeping while witting up. His pillow was positing directly behind his head, his back was angled so it wasn't against the wall, aside from the upper part. It seemed to work as much as it could, but he found it difficult to sleep sitting like this.

All the twisting he had to do to put his pillows and blankets in the right place certainly didn't help. He aggravated his pains and they became sharper. In the end he drifted in and out of sleep, he even watched at the sunlight crept through the window. His eyes heavy with a lack of rest.

He had enough to move about on pure will and adrenaline, so getting out of bed was actually a relief. He had a plan to work really hard today so he could make up for his failures yesterday, and he hoped that he would be so tired that he would fall asleep, despite whatever pain there was.

Scott slumbered on as Arthur flitted about the room, he was still getting used to moving about with the new restrictions on his body. He realised quickly that he couldn't bend, so when he picked up Scott's clothes from the previous night he had to grip the wooden frame of Scott's bed so he could lower himself slowly down. He hadn't realised how much he needed his back and abdomen to function just to do the simplest of things.

He folded Scott's clothing and placed them in the wooden cabinet. He then selected another set of clothes for his brother and placed them neatly at the end of his bed for him to put on when he woke. Arthur's breath was steady, he made sure not to move to quickly, he didn't want to risk getting light headed because it took so long for him to catch his breath again.

He just couldn't wait for when his body reshapes. Then all this pain will be gone and he could move more normally.

Arthur slowly made his bed as Scott woke from his slumber, he threw his nightshirt onto the unmade bed and dressed in the clothes Arthur left for him. As soon as he was dressed he left Arthur to make his bed, as he always did.

Walking downstairs was a new experience that Arthur did not enjoy one bit, he had to be so careful with each step or he would be stabbed with pain from his sides.

He helped his mother with breakfast, fetched water, and ate his small portion of oatmeal and honey at a much slower pace. But his mother was surprisingly patient, she didn't scold him for his cautious movements, but she expected the same level of quality in his work.

When his father was leaving with Scott at his side, he patted Arthur's head for a brief moment. Arthur rewarded him with the most heart-warming smile he could muster. He didn't want his father worrying about him, he wanted his father to believe that he was strong enough to endure anything. And with the small smile he got in return he was sure he got the message across.

Arthur no longer had to scrub the floors, he could hardly bend an inch, let alone get on his hands and knees to clean. His mother took this duty, but he was given different one to make up for it.

He had to make his father and brother's lunches, they were always prepared a day beforehand. He also had to wash all the surfaces in the kitchen, this was a bit of a strain because he was so short. He had a stool for when he was cooking, but he didn't want to drag it every two steps just so he could see over the surfaces better. That would strain him.

Three and a half weeks past and he got used to the constant pressure of his binds. Most of the time he hardly felt them. Mrs Kirkland checked his binds every two days to make sure that the fabric wasn't cutting into his skin or giving him a rash. His body was tender to her touch, but that was perfectly normal, she deemed it to be going well. It was at her checking times that she was glad they had sprung for the more expensive linins, because cheap ones would break from the tight strain, or fray, and that nightmare would mean the child would have to be rebound with a guarantee of much worse results and even more pain.

With only a few days left until Arthur reaches the second stage she felt confident but cautious. She couldn't botch this.

It was during these last few days before Arthur next binding that Mrs Kirkland got a visit from a servant of the Matchmaker. The servant had explained that Madame Héderváry was keen to be present for the next stage of Arthur's shaping, and especially keen to see his progress. There was nothing Mrs Kirkland could do aside from agree humbly.

Although the Matchmaker hadn't charged them yet for her services, Mrs Kirkland was wary of them, they were a family of simple means after all, so she planned on inquiring about them when they met next.

Madame Héderváry arrived on the day of Arthur's biding in a dress of mauve, but it was muted to and unassuming colour befitting a woman of her age. Her corset was the same kind of black as the one she wore the first time, and with the same kind of trim, but the colour of the trim with silver instead of gold. In her hand was a fancy looking carpet bag with a brown handle, but she set it aside.

Arthur sat quietly to the side, watching and listening.

She sat in the same chair that she did last time, but seemed more relaxed than before. She accepted the cup of tea Mrs Kirkland offered her with a small smile and an appreciative nod.

She took leisurely sips since she had no reason to rush, and Mrs Kirkland thought that this would be an opportune time to discuss the matter of payment.

"Madame Héderváry," Mrs Kirkland prompted as she set aside her on cup of tea, "I am concerned about the matter of your payment."

Madame Héderváry looked at her, listening closely.

Mrs Kirkland spoke curtly, "We can certainly manage the payment, but as for the payment for this visit… we are a family of simple means, as I'm sure you know, although we do a little better than the average farming family we still remain vigilant of our finances."

"I wish to put your mind at ease Mrs Kirkland," Madame Héderváry began as she placed her cup down besides Arthur's mothers', "I do not ask for a payment from you. But I assure you, it is not out of charity. If my suspicions about Arthur are confirmed than he will indeed marry into a wealthy family in the next village over, this will mean a very generous bride-price. I will not take my payment until then. If Arthur and the other bearers I dote on succeed then I will have many strong connections with wealthy families, this means more business and more profit for me."

Madame Héderváry was a very calculating woman, it seemed that she wouldn't be investing so much in Arthur if she didn't think that the returns would be great. Mrs Kirkland was a little taken aback by this, but she understood that this was how business worked. Arthur would be used so that the Kirkland family and Madame Héderváry could benefit.

"I see." Mrs Kirkland said with a curt nod, "In that case, I have no qualms about proceeding."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Madame Héderváry affirmed. She looked over to where Arthur was sitting, acknowledging him for the first time since she arrived. "I have a gift for you, young one. Come here."

Arthur stood and walked over to the Matchmaker as she leant down and picked up her carpet bag. She sat the bag on her lap, opened the metal clasp and slipped her hand in. After a moment of rummaging she retrieved an item that was wrapped in a simple piece of white cloth. She put her bag aside again and unwrapped the cloth.

Out from the cloth gleamed a little hand-held mirror made of brass. Arthur's eyes widened in wonder, he had never seen such a beautiful thing before! And it was for him?! The handle was small enough to fit comfortably in his little seven year-old hands, and the circle of reflecting glass looked pristine and well-polished, with no scratches on the surface what-so-ever.

Madame Héderváry could help but smile at the wide eyed boy as she handed it to him. Mrs Kirkland didn't approve of pampering the vanity of a young bearer, but seeing as it was a gift and it would be rude to refuse it on Arthur's behalf, she remained silent.

Arthur took the mirror in his hand as though it were a precious treasure. He looked at his clear and amazed refection for a moment before he turned it slowly in his hand to inspect the back, which in his opinion, was the best part.

The raised brass at the back of the mirror created the image of a rose bud with three sepals. The design was so intricate that Arthur could truly believe that there was a flower budding in the bright shine of the brass metal.

"It's so lovely," Arthur gasped in absolute joy, "And it's for me?" he asked in giddy disbelief.

Madame Héderváry chuckled, "Yes child, it's all yours. It's to celebrate your journey into adulthood. Because you know that being bound is only the first step right? You have many wondrous things to look forward too as you approach marriage."

"Thank you!" Arthur cried out, completely forgetting his manners and the dictations of propriety.

His little slip got him a pat on the head from the Matchmaker, and a stern glare from his mother. But he didn't care about that right now, he was far to elated. He had never received a present before, and what a present it was!

The thought of his second binding no longer filled him with absolute dread. He knew of the pain, but he welcomed it, he wanted to grow fast so he could be gifted with more trinkets and acknowledgments.

This was the first time he was really noticed by a visitor and treated like someone who actually mattered. If this was what being an adult was he wanted it, almost as much as wanted the perfect waist.

He looked at his reflection with a beaming smile, 'One day,' He thought, 'I'm going to be beautiful.'

**Was this chapter too boring? Is the pacing ok? Let me know your thoughts and I'll treasure every word : ) **

**If you don't know what the sepal part of a rose is, it's the green bit that encases the petals. I had no idea what it was called before I looked it up. Haha (^ ^)**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	4. A child of great worth

**Oh reviews really are the best! Thank you so much for them! Updates are a little unpredictable for a while so be prepared for that in the coming weeks. My internet future is uncertain, but I'll find a stable connection somewhere!**

**Feliciano arrives in this chapter! I have so many plans for this story, seriously you're going to love it! I'd like to make it to 300 reviews one day, and maybe this will be the story to do it? ; )**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 4: A child of great worth**

Arthur's unbridled happiness was almost foreign to him, he didn't think he could be this elated from a simple gift. But he was.

Madame Héderváry stood from her seat and addressed Mrs Kirkland, "Now, shall we move onto Arthur's next binding?"

Mrs Kirkland stood with her hands folded neatly in front of her, "Indeed we shall." She nodded cordially.

Mrs Kirkland had been soaking fresh linins all day, she had them waiting upstairs where Arthur would be bound tighter in the same process. It was a very slow procedure, shaping Arthur would take years. His bones would have to reshape and his organ adjust to his bodily form, but if all went well there should be none of the complications that effected Mrs Kirkland. Since they start the binding process at such a young age the children have time to grow into their shape. Arthur was lucky he was naturally slight to begin with, it certainly made binding easier.

Arthur walked up the stairs behind Madame Héderváry with his mirror in his hand. It was a little frustrating; the woman was too large to pass, and too heavy to move at an effective pace. The wood of the old staircase squeaked and cracked under her substantial weight.

When they settled in the room, Arthur stood in the middle and removed his shirt. His mother slowly unwound his binds from his body with great care. The material was stiff and inflexible in some places. They were not particularly difficult to remove, but they were certainly rigid and firm.

It was a strange feeling for Arthur, he had adapted to the constant pressure so having that pressure removed was like removing a heavy bag from your back after hours of having to carry it. He felt exponentially lighter.

Mrs Kirkland and Madame Héderváry looked over Arthur's bare skin with scrutinising eyes, meticulously they traced the curves Arthur was forming, hoping that all was exactly how it should be.

Arthur had indeed curved well, there was a continuously smooth transition from upper rigs, to waist, to hip. There were not sharp angles and no uneven dips from waist to hip. He was perfectly symmetrical, unblemished and scar-less, he was exactly what they wanted him to be. This pleased them both greatly, but Madame Héderváry was the only one to show it on her face.

She gently traced Arthur's side with amazed fingers. This boy was text-book perfect! "Arthur, I do believe you will marry _very_ well. My, what an amazing bride-price you will bring!" she sounded almost giddy, her face positively lit up at the thought of how much money Arthur would bring her.

Arthur smiled, this was all very good to hear, but he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at how excited the woman was over his bride-price.

Madame Héderváry spoke freely to both Arthur and his Mother as he was being rebound. Arthur actually enjoyed hearing the Matchmaker talk, it distracted him from most of the pain. But there was one topic that piqued his interest more than the others.

"I have found a companion for you," Madame Héderváry said with a smug smile, "He is another client of mine from a merchant family. I thought at first that he was a little too high in station to be a famers' sons' companion, but your prospects are so promising that I simply couldn't resist." The way she spoke reminded him of when he would go to the market with his mother and she would get caught up talking to her friends, gossiping about this scandal about so-and-so, or this indignation suffered by who-ever.

"When will I get to meet him?" Arthur asked in a gasp as his mother tightened the bind she was currently working around him.

"With the permission of your family," Madame Héderváry began, "I would like to arrange it for next week. I would like to take you both to the first market of Spring.

Arthur's eyes lit up in wonder, he had never been to the first market of Spring, but he had been told by his brother that it was a fantastic thing to behold. The sun would be shining, the tree's budding with new leaves, and all the stalls would be filled with wondrous new objects made of silver and brass. It all sounded like too much like a dream, Arthur's eyes lit up with child-like delight.

"And what's he like?" Arthur asked with an unrestrained smile, "My new friend?"

Mrs Kirkland huffed impatiently at Arthur's sudden enthusiasm. Didn't the Matchmaker realise that she was trying to cultivate her son to be refined, poised and polite? All this nonsense would just indulge his vanity and send his mind to the clouds.

"His name is Feliciano," The Matchmaker said with a slight amusement at Arthur's eagerness, "He's a Summer child."

'A Summer child?' Arthur thought to himself, he had never met one before, his brother was an Autumn child and the only child he spent time with. Arthur knew that children of Summer were known for being curious, smiling often, friendly, good conversationalists, optimistic, tender-hearted, and energetic. Spring children like him were characterised as being carful listeners, quietly spoken, gentle, understanding, have a good imagination, be neat, and have a dependable and practical demeanour.

He knew that he and Feliciano would be considered compatible. There are many things that are taken into consideration for marriage, and these same considerations are made in arranging friendships. Arthur would not be compatible with a Winter person, and Feliciano would not be compatible with an Autumn person. The matchmaker had taken this into account when she paired the two, and she will again when she finds them husbands.

If need be, the compatibility is disregarded, if there is a situation where a pair simply must be married then it is done despite whatever imbalances there might be. It was all superstition of course, but it was also considered very important in pairing people.

"He has lovely auburn hair and amber eyes, I think he will compliment you well." Madame Héderváry continued, "I know he is much looking forward to meeting you."

Arthur spent the rest of his binding thinking of his new friend, he had never really had a friend before, but he knew he would get one someday. His mother had a sworn sister that she likes to visit every now and then, and his father had a sworn brother who he worked in the fields with. Even Scott had a budding friendship with a Winter boy a few houses away. And now it was finally Arthur's turn. He would meet the most important person in his life (before his husband); someone he could really talk to, someone who would treat him as an equal, someone who he could share his true thoughts with.

Madame Héderváry assisted with the second binding because sitting for so long was making her sore. With her help the binding took a lot less time and was done before the sun fully set. Mrs Kirkland was so grateful for her assistance that she invited the woman to stay for dinner. Madame Héderváry accepted gladly. There was much that she wanted to discuss with Mr Kirkland, and by staying a little later she could get it over with without having to return on another day.

Arthur was left alone to stand by the fire as his new binds dried. He wanted desperately to meet his next friend, he hoped that his parents would allow him time away from his chores so he could be with his friend as much as possible.

Mrs Kirkland had prepared a lovely dinner of roast beef and vegetables, she didn't want to appear cheap in front of Madame Héderváry, and her food was accepted with great praise. Arthur had only a tiny selection of finely cut vegetables and the smallest piece of meat because of his highly controlled diet, but he was happy too.

It wasn't until after dinner the Madame Héderváry began to discuss her plans for Arthur with Mr and Mrs Kirkland.

Arthur had finished washing the dishes, so he was free to sit quietly as the adults spoke. Arthur's father sat in his chair and puff on his tobacco pipe that was carved out of briarroot. Arthur had the privilege of bringing it to him every night. Arthur's mother was attentive to their houseguest, and Scott was sitting respectfully at his father's side.

They were all situated in the room at the back of the house that had a few comfortable chairs and a large window that they would open during the cool nights of summer. Arthur sat on the floor because the seats were reserved for the more important members of the family.

Madame Héderváry sat and contently sipped on her tea, "Mr Kirkland," she began, "I would need your permission, and the permission of your lovely wife, to see to Arthur's future."

Reginald Kirkland nodded as he exhaled some smoke, "And what is it Madame that you wish to see to?" He asked curiously.

"Several things," She said thoughtfully, "Though I have every confidence that Mrs Kirkland will bind him right, feed him correctly, and teach him his vital domestic skills, there are a few little details that I believe are missing." She spoke as respectfully as she could to the two adults, after all, she didn't want to lose their patronage, "Arthur would do well to learn the skill of writing. I know that a bearer of his class does not have the need, but if he is literate he will be worth more. I myself can teach this without strain on either of your time. He will be seen as cultured and learned which will raise his status after he is married and bears sires."

Mr Kirkland nodded, he himself was partly literate for the sake of crop inventory and status reports, and he had begun teaching Scott, but he never thought Arthur would ever learn. Not that he was against the idea, he had no qualms about educating bearers, and if it would increase Arthur's worth and eventual bride-price then they really had nothing to lose.

"I am agreeable to this," He said, "Are there any other matter's you wish to discuss?"

"Indeed," Madame Héderváry said with a confirming and pleased nod, "I have chosen a companion for Arthur, one of slightly higher station, I believe the two would be a good influence on each other. There may be some occasions where you might need to play host to the boy, but once again, I can handle the expenses."

"You're very generous Madame," Mrs Kirkland said in a soft but worrying voice, "But I fear that you might be wasting your precious time on our son."

"I will not be disadvantaged by this Mrs Kirkland, I have protects of spear time in-between my duties that I would prefer to use. I hate to be idle and it would be worth it in the end. Besides, it is not as though I would be with the boys every day. Only once in a while."

Mr Kirkland leant forward a little in his seat, his voice lowered to more of a whisper, "How much do you estimate Arthur's bride-price to be?"

Madame Héderváry had a fox-like expression, her lips were turned up into a sly grin and her eyes partly narrowed in delight, "Ten thousand." She said in the same sort of whisper as Mr Kirkland, "And that doesn't include other gifts such as animals, fabrics, and other luxuries."

Mr and Mrs Kirkland looked at each other with wide and disbelieving eyes, could _their_ son really be worth _so much_? It was mind-boggling how valued a tiny waist was, but they weren't going to question good fortune, in fact, they were going to ensure that all these predictions come to pass, they would watch over Arthur's growth with hawk-like vigilance and unwavering attention.

Arthur sat and looked from his mother to his father with a confused expression, was ten-thousand a lot? He knew his father made perhaps two hundred dollars a year for them to live as comfortably as they did, so ten thousand must be something really good.

Mrs Kirkland at the moment resolved to be stricter on the boy, she was going to hammer into him all she knew so that he wouldn't fail. She could not let him get smug, it was her job to keep him humble, because there was nothing worse than an impertinent child.

After Madame Héderváry left he was sent to bed. He wanted to ask his parents what all that meant, but they offered them no explanation, just as he asked no questions. His mind was more occupied with thoughts of his new friend.

Just as Madame Héderváry had said, she returned to the Kirkland residence a week later to take the boys to the Spring market. Arthur had begun to adapt to his next bindings so he wasn't a sore as he had once been, so he was looking forward to walking around the market with his new friend. He hoped with all his heart that Feliciano was a desperate to find a friend as he was.

Arthur stood outside his house with his mother by his side, she was smartly clad in her yellow dress that she wears in spring, with her black corset laced tightly around her waist.

"You will be a good boy Arthur, do not act foolish. Remember that Feliciano is from a higher class. Don't not act like a fool and make our family look bad." Mrs Kirkland reminded her son sternly. She seemed to be getting more and stricter as the days went by, Arthur had already been on a tight leash to begin with, but this was on a different level.

He endured it as he always did, he didn't want to do anything that might prompt his mother to take away all that had been given to him.

Madame Héderváry's carriage arrived and rolled to a stop at the front of their house. Arthur could hardly contain his excitement as the little wooden door opened. Madame Héderváry eased out of the vehicle slowly; she was dressed in red and had a fashionable matching bonnet tied with a gold ribbon just below her chin in a bow. It seemed that she remained glamourous in all circumstances.

After her followed a young boy Arthur's age and height, and indeed, he had hair of auburn and eyes of amber. His smile was unrivalled by any Arthur had ever seen. He could tell that this boy was everything a Summer child should be. He was clad in a green dress that had white lace along the skirt's hem, the sleeves were short and puffed. His collar folded like two triangles on the round neckline of the dress. A small white bonnet almost identical to Arthur's sat on his head, it allowed just enough of his fiery hair to complement the pale material.

The two boys rushed up the path to each other, neither of them able to control their joy. Feliciano took both of Arthur's in his, his smile beaming, "You are Arthur?"

"Yes," Arthur replied with a grin to match the other boys.

"I'm so glad! I'm Feliciano! Madame Héderváry tells me that we are to be best friends! I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time! Is it true that you have a waist like mine? And that you were born in Spring? I hope you want to be my friend because I'd be sad if you didn't."

Arthur was taken aback by the other's boys' fast words, Feliciano definitely had the talkative characteristic of a Summer child.

Arthur smiled and replied at a normal rate, "I'm glad to meet you too Feliciano, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time. I have been told that our waists are the same, and yes, I was born in Spring, and I know you were born in Summer. I wish very much for us to be best friends… if you'll forgive my lower station."

Of course!" Feliciano replied with glee, "We're going to have so much fun together! And Madame Héderváry says she's going to teach us to write! Isn't that wonderful? You will write me letters, won't you?"

Arthur laughed, "Of course I will. And you will write to me too."

"Alright young ones, I think that is enough." Madame Héderváry said with a sigh, "We must be off now." She gave a curtsey to Mrs Kirkland respectfully, "Thank you for allowing this day."

Mrs Kirkland curtsied back, "Thank you for caring for my son."

Feliciano curtsied to Mrs Kirkland before he took Arthur's hand again and rushed him to the carriage. The two boys were simply too giddy to think about anything besides themselves and their happiness. At that moment that felt like life was always going to be this happy and this exciting. But they were optimistic little children. They didn't realise how much they would come to rely on their each other in the times of hardship that had yet to come.

**Alfred will show up in time, maybe two or so chapter from now, it depends if the flow is right. But no guarantees. I hope all the OC's don't bother you too much, I know a lot of people dislike that sort of thing but for this story they're kind of needed. (^ ^) if you think this is going too slow don't worry, things will pick up a bit in the next chapter!**

**Please leave a review! They're all so wonderful and I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	5. Roses and Lilies

**Good news everyone! My exams are over! This means more writing time! Woo! Thank you for the reviews and the constant flow of encouragement! I hope this chapter will make you happy! I know that Arthur doesn't seem very cannon right now, but he will develop : ) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 5: Roses and Lilies**

The carriage was very luxurious looking to Arthur's simple eyes, the wood was well polished and the red cushion seats were soft, the whole thing smelt of sandalwood, but that may have been the Matchmaker's perfume.

Madame Héderváry sat opposite the boys with a little leather bound book, she was tallying expenses with a brown pencil. This little excursion would have to be added to her fee.

Arthur and Feliciano's hands remained clasped together as they sat in the carriage. It was a strangely pleasant feeling for Arthur, having a hand as small as his own warmly embracing his fingers and palm. Arthur had never experienced such small affections before, but he had seen them. His mother would hold the hand of her sworn sister when they walked together, shoulder to shoulder. It was different to the way a married couple would interact, his mother and father would hold hands, but the grip would be light and sweet. With a best friend it would be snug and reassuring.

Feliciano was a well-spoken young bearer, Arthur soon learned. The class difference showed in this way, but Arthur was quick to learn and adapt himself so he wouldn't seem so uncultured. He loved listening to people talk, which was great, because Feliciano had an endless amount of things to say.

"My mama and papa travel for business, so my brother and I are cared for by loving and doting grandparents. I hope that you will meet them someday. My brother is a bearer like me but his attitude is bad, Grandpa says that no matter how pretty you are you still have to be nice, so Lovino gets into a lot of trouble." Feliciano was an animated story teller, Arthur couldn't help but laugh with him.

Feliciano smiled brightly at Arthur's mirth, "They say the Summer and the Spring are compatible, I'm glad, I can't imagine being close friends with a Winter child, they're supposed to be the exact opposite of me, can you imagine how difficult that would be? I hope that I get to marry a child of Summer or Spring. Grandpa says Winter would be best for me because differences create balance, but I don't see it."

"Perhaps it will make sense in time." Arthur said with a smile, "Have you ever been to the first market of Spring?"

Feliciano shook his head, "No, but I'm happy I haven't because it means that we get to experience it together."

Arthur gave Feliciano's hand an affirming squeeze. He was entirely happy at that moment, having one by his side who knew the pain of biding and the pressure of perfection. Their home lives were different, but that was of little consequence when Arthur was away from home.

The village in which Arthur resides is next to the village where Feliciano and the Matchmaker reside. The two are very close in geography and affairs, and they both lie close to the town centre where the markets and festivals are held.

Arthur looked out the carriage window and watched the scenery as they passed. It was a lovely day, there were a few scattered clouds but the sky was a wondrous blue now the grey of winter had past. As they went further down the road the town centre came into view. Arthur felt the excitement rise in his body, he fidgeted in his seat, prompting Feliciano to do the same. The two boys mirrored their joy.

Once they came to a stop, Madame Héderváry got out of the carriage first and the boys followed. It was more wonderful than Arthur's imagination had led him to believe:

The cobblestone covered ground, the round fountain in the centre, and the dozens of wooden stalls with varying colours of canopies about them. The people of varying social status bustled around with weaved baskets tucked under their arms, young children below binding age were running about freely without the pressure of being proper.

Madame Héderváry gave Arthur and Feliciano two coins each, it was enough to buy something nice or several small things, Arthur was elated at the prospect of buying something for himself.

"You are free to spend this as you like, and you are also free to roam, there are a few business matters I must attend to. Make sure you behave yourselves and don't wander too far." Madame Héderváry gave them a way of dismissal and the boys were off, well, Feliciano was, the boy ran like a racehorse, it took Arthur a moment to compose himself and find the mind to stop his friend.

"Feli no!" Arthur said, panting slightly, "We cannot run like that! Were bound now, we have to act like adults! We mustn't forget our manners!" Arthur urged his friend to a stop, Feliciano looked at his quizzically before his smile returned.

"You're right Arthur!" He exclaimed with a giggle, "Grandpa says my head is in the clouds too much and I forget my place. It's good you stopped me before I did something bad."

They walked side by side, trying to look like the pairs of sophisticated teenagers. Arthur saw a number of bearers in various stages of life. There were children who were too young for binding, children who were a few months ahead of he and Feliciano, ones who would have recently become engaged, and even some who would be close to marriage. He could tell who the soon to be married ones were by the colour of their corsets; they were a lovely cream colour, just a few shades away from marital white.

They walked at a brisk and enthusiastic pace from stall to stall. But it wasn't until they reached one with writing supplies that Arthur felt the overwhelming desire to purchase something. He _did_ like the perfumes a lot, but he thought he was too young for it. So writing supplies were the next best thing. He pulled Feliciano towards it.

"Look Feli, if we both get paper, envelopes, and ink we can send letters after we learn to write."

Feliciano nodded in agreement and the perused the collection. There were feather quills from a menagerie of different bird types, ink bottles of varying size quality, and paper, some were patterned and some were plain, but it seemed that every base was covered.

The vendor was an old man with a bald head and a curly white moustache, he smiled at the boys, "If you are looking for something particularly special, we sell scented paper. Soaked in perfume don't cha' know. Wonderful stuff."

"Do you have lily scented?" Feliciano asked eagerly.

"Do you like lilies Feli?" Arthur asked with a small laugh.

"Yes I love them!" Feliciano exclaimed, "Madame Héderváry even gave me a mirror with a budding lily on the back!"

Arthur jumped up and down on the spot a few times, he couldn't believe that Feliciano had mirror too, now they had another thing in common!

"Me too!" He smiled gleefully, "But mine has a rose."

"Well now, I do believe I could help you both. We have rose and lily scented paper, and since you're such nice boys I'll throw in a white feather quill each, free of charge." The man smiled and it made his moustache curl up further.

The two friends were grateful, and at the end of the transaction they each had paper, envelopes, ink, and a quill each. The nice man wrapped their new items in brown paper and tied them securely with white string.

Arthur and Feliciano carried their little brown parcels with great care and much delight.

Madame Héderváry returned to the boys after another fifteen minutes, a small treat for both of them; deliciously sweet cherry flavoured ice.

"I'm pleased that you spent your money on something practical." Madame Héderváry said as the boys told her about their purchases.

"It was Arthur's idea." Feliciano praised with a chirp.

"I thought it might have been." The Matchmaker said with that sly-fox like grin Arthur had seen a few times. He wondered what it was the made her make that face.

Arthur was unaware that Madame Héderváry had paired them for a reason beyond their similar waists and compatible dispositions. In truth, the woman had hoped the two would subconsciously teach the other the skills they were lacking. She hoped that Arthur would adapt Feliciano manner, his way of sitting, speaking, and other things, right down to how he held a spoon. Arthur was raised well, but his mother was a farmer's wife, and her mother before that, so there was no way Arthur could know the manner of a wealthier class. Arthur would do well to pay attention to his friend, who subconsciously carried himself like the affluent.

Feliciano on the other hand, well, he was _too_ much of a Summer child, and with those personality traits came negative aspects; he was aloof, he spoke without thinking, fails think things through, and is overly talkative. He needed to learn Arthur restraint and quiet dignity, which was something that only a life of hard work and a strong parental figure could teach. Feliciano's grandparents spoilt him, and even though he wasn't a brat, he was given too much freedom for a young bearer. Arthur would teach Feliciano that there was no greater honour for a young bearer then to be seen as good, well-mannered and virtuous.

When they finished their treat they went back to the carriage. Arthur had an unforgettable time, but all good things must end.

It wasn't until the boys sat down did they realise how much their bodies ached. They had been rebound only a week prior, and even though they were fine in the beginning that wasn't the case now. All that walking and physical activity strained their mid-sections.

Arthur was above complaining about the ache, but Feliciano wasn't, he made uncomfortable whining noises and shifted in his seat. Arthur didn't want to outright tell his friend to endure silently, but he had to do something! He just wasn't baring it with the right state of mind.

Arthur took Feliciano's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I know it hurts Feli, but it will pass. If you sit up straight it's not so bad."

Feliciano accepted Arthur's words of gentle comfort and did as he said, and for the rest of the ride he didn't make another mention of the pain.

When they arrived at the Kirkland residence it was mid-afternoon, Arthur cringed at the thought of the chores that would be waiting for him. But the worst part was saying goodbye to his best friend. Feliciano cried heavily with fat teardrops falling from his amber eyes. Arthur didn't cry often, but he felt a few spilling from his eyes of emerald.

The boys embraced each other with shaky arms, grasping onto the other with great dread, "I'll see you soon, right?" Feliciano sobbed, looking from Arthur to the Matchmaker with pleading eyes. Arthur too sent his gaze to the woman who controlled both their fates.

"You will in two weeks' time when you being your lessons, now stop being silly, we must get you home too Feliciano." She huffed impatiently at the foolishness of children.

Arthur smiled and wiped away a tear from Feliciano's face, "See? We'll be together again soon. Don't be sad."

Feliciano nodded but it didn't stop the sniffling or his leaky eyes. They waved goodbye as the door of the carriage closed. Arthur watched it disappear into the distance with a heavy heart.

Before he went inside he took a moment to compose himself, it wouldn't do for his mother to see him in such a state. He wiped his face with his hands and took a few calming breaths. When he deemed himself presentable he proceeded into the house, his little brown parcel in his hands.

Mrs Kirkland was in the Kitchen enjoying an afternoon cup of tea when Arthur found her. He smiled to his mother in such a way that even she could not resist giving a tiny smile back.

"I trust you had a good day?" She said casually.

"Yes Mama," Arthur replied softly, "I got things to write with, the Matchmaker gave Feli and I a little money."

Mrs Kirkland nodded, "And you were a good boy?" She asked with a sterner emphasis on her words.

"Yes Mama." Arthur replied like the obedient child he was.

"Good." She said after taking a last sip from her tea cup, "Now change into your normal clothes and fetch some water. You need to wash the windows."

"Yes Mama." Arthur said with a tone that proved he was much too happy to be bothered by the command to complete his chores.

Arthur went back to doing what he always did, but he didn't have the same vigour that he usually had. Now that he had a small taste of how fun life can be, going back his monotonous daily duties was tough. He knew now what he was missing, and it weighed heavily on his mind, but he made sure his work-quality didn't drop. There was a noticeable difference in Arthur, but his family didn't ask, since he was still doing his duties to the desired standard.

Arthur and Feliciano met again two weeks later for their writing lessons, mush to the little blonde's joy. Madame Héderváry brought the boys to her home and supplied them with cheap paper and pencils. It would be a waste to use what they had bought on simple practice.

Arthur was overjoyed at the prospect of learning, he had found that these little breaks from his normal life were what he treasured more than his shape. He had once thought that chores were the only thing life had to offer him, but now he knew better.

Madame Héderváry's house was small but elegantly decorated with red drapes, paintings, and fine furnishings. Arthur loved pretty things, he hoped that one day he would have a house like this, only, he wanted it filled with a handsome husband and their beautiful children.

They sat in the Matchmaker's study. It was a small room with a hard-wood floor and a desk that had paper strewn about it. There were also a few books shelves, filled to the brim with untouched literature, and a small, circular table that Feliciano and Arthur sat at.

Madame Héderváry had written out the alphabet in upper and lower case for the boys to copy. Arthur wanted to spend a lifetime practicing the loops and curves of each cursive letter, but he had to at least master the basics of letter form before he got to fancy. And although he had trouble with the upper-case 'G' he managed to wrap his young mind around the concept.

Feliciano's letters were less sure and shakier than Arthurs, but the boys encouraged each other to continue. They practiced their letters two-hundred times, until they reached the point where their hands moved fluidly along the page.

The matchmaker was pleased with their quick progress, their lesson had begun just after breakfast time and ended in the late afternoon as the sun began its decent, the sky was a mix of orange and pink when Madame Héderváry deemed their work done. She didn't teach them directly, at least not until they were learning to read and pronounce, but she felt the letters were a good place to start.

This is how it was for Arthur now, his new routine. Ever since he endured his third and final binding a short while after he learned his letters, he would do his chores like a good boy, and if it were a good day he would be relieved from cleaning in order to attend lessons with Feliciano.

Pre-adolescence was a relatively peaceful time for Arthur and Feliciano. They still carried the pressure of being proper and upstanding, and the worry of growing into their shape in the right way, but it was nothing compared to the trials and tribulations that would come with actual adolescence. They would find their hearts and mind and bodies being strained in ways that they never would have thought possible.

Their childhood closed, and they didn't look back until they realised what it was that they had lost.

**There will be a bit of a time skip in the next chapter, I think Arthur has been seven for long enough. hope that's cool ; ) I know this chapter was short, next one will be longer.**

**Alfred will show up soon I promise, I just need to cover a few more things before then, don't give up on me! I hope you liked this update, I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try! I managed to write this before my internet goes so I hope it was enough of a consolation (^ ^)**

**Reviews are love! And your words are precious!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	6. The Matchmakers Apprentice

**My USB got corrupted and I lost all my work. It was a lot. I'm very disgruntled. I had so many stories on it that were nearly ready but now they're gone. I managed to keep my cool tho. Life goes on right? Sometimes little things happen. **

**I know I said Arthur would be a teen now but I made a slight change, don't worry tho, he'll be a teen really soon : )**

**That note aside I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews, sorry you had to wait so long for this. On top of losing my work I had no internet access to post this chapter. But I managed eventually (^ ^) I hope you enjoy!**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 6: The Matchmakers Apprentice**

The year Arthur turned eleven turned out to be much more eventful then he would have thought. He knew that the important years were his seventh; the year of his binding, and following would be his thirteenth year when he was to be betrothed, and his eighteenth where he would be married. He wasn't sure about the important years after that, but he knew that eleven was relatively insignificant.

It turned out to be that Arthur had made this year significant through his observations. It was during this time that he began to truly notice the world around him, he began to really think about the traditions and customs that dictated his life and future.

His bindings were unwrapped for good and he now proudly wore a pastel blue corset with navy blue laces. They were cheap colours, but he didn't think about that, he thought about how he was one step closer to being a worthy bearer. Feliciano had traded his binds for a corset of aubergine with white laces, the boys both echoed their thoughts on how much more grown up they were.

He and Feliciano had continued their lessons until their command of the English language was strong enough for them to communicate sufficiently with their letter writing. But their little meetings at the Matchmakers house hadn't ceased, now they took on other tasks. Arthur taught Feliciano the finer points of embroidery. He had been shocked an appalled at learning that his friend had never once picked up a needle, so he took it upon himself to remedy the situation. Feliciano in turn taught Arthur the finer points of cooking, since the blonde had only really knew simple dishes.

They would study together and talk of their hopes and how they imagined their perfect husbands, they would talk about how when they got older they would have beautiful little children to love and teach. Arthur was perfectly content to stay in this mind-set: thinking only of his lessons, chores, and his prospects for marriage.

It was, officially an insignificant year for Arthur, but it wasn't for his brother. Scott was now thirteen and it was time for his engagement to be settled. Arthur thought he would be nothing but a footnote during this time, and he was, but he saw the world from a different light, and it had a more significant effect on him then he would think at the time. His thoughts shaped him during his adolescence more than he realised

Arthur's workload had increased over the years because his body was now unrestricted by his binds and his mother was getting a little weaker as the seasons past. Arthur did the extra work without much thought because it was nothing he couldn't handle. Since the house was always in impeccable condition it didn't take much effort to prepare it for The Matchmaker's visits.

Madame Eleanor Héderváry had gotten a little further into middle age and the strands of white in her hair became more prominent, so to ease her burden she took an apprentice; her niece Elizabeta.

After being hired to find Scott's bride, The Matchmaker had arranged a meeting with the Kirkland family in order to discuss a potential candidate. This was when Arthur had met Elizabeta.

Elizabeta was the second and only bearer child of Madame Héderváry's younger brother. Ever since she was little she showed an independent steak that was uncommon for a girls like her. She was bound at seven like all the others, but she showed absolutely no desire to participate in any of the other traditions. So, instead of fight against her wishes, her father freed her from a future of betrothal and marriage and allowed her to learn her Aunt's profession. He was able to do this because he was finically stable and did not need a bride price, and also, he was a total pushover and would do anything for his little girl.

It was mid-Autumn when she was hired for Scott, they had to wait until after his birthday to make the arrangements, but on top of that they had to wait an extra two weeks. Autumn was said to be a time of good luck for betrothals, and so was a very busy time of year for The Matchmaker. During the rest of the seasons she is usually attending weddings and inspecting the prospects of bearers, but Autumn was reserved almost entirely for finding matches and writing up a 'Contract of Kin' for each new pair. In this the terms of the engagement and the chosen time for marriage is stipulated.

Madame Héderváry arrived for a short meeting with Mrs Kirkland in the mid-afternoon of a cold Autumn day. The future groom did not have to be present until the day they signed the contract, so it was ok for Mrs Kirkland to be the only one deciding whether or not to accept the candidate for Scott's bride.

"It's going to rain soon." Madame Héderváry grumbled as she stepped into the Kirkland household.

"It's _has_ been rather grey," Mrs Kirkland agreed as she greeted the woman at the door. She would have closed the door if it weren't for the young girl that trailed closely behind Madame Héderváry's skirts, "Oh, and who might this be?" She questioned with a polite smile.

"Do forgive me for not informing you prior, but this is my niece and also apprentice. Elizabeta, please introduce yourself to good Mrs Kirkland." Madame Héderváry quickly ordered.

The young girl of thirteen wore a pastel green dress and a forest green corset which harmonized perfectly with her eyes of the same shade. Her hair was a vibrant and more beautiful light golden brown then her aunt's. You could tell that they were related due to these similar features, but that was where the similarities ended, she had the look of someone who was friendlier than her calculating aunt.

Arthur was in the sitting room pre-pouring tea for his mother and the Matchmaker when he heard that there was one extra guest. He hoped that there were enough scones to go around, but he figured that he would go without if need be, even if they were his favourite treat.

"Arthur," Mrs Kirkland said as she entered the room with their guests, "I want you to make sure Elizabeta has everything she needs to be comfortable."

Arthur nodded in agreement to his mother's order and looked over to the girl, she was offering Arthur a kind smile. Arthur smiled back and walked over to her as his mother and the Matchmaker sat down.

"I'm Arthur," He introduced, "And you're Elizabeta, would you like anything?"

She shook her head with a giggle, "Nothing but to sit, I've been on my feet all day and I sure am tired. But I would love it if you were to sit with me."

"I'd be glad too," Arthur grinned back and the two took a seat. The two adults were talking about idle things, so the pair decided to engage in some idle chatter themselves, but in hushed whispers.

"My aunt has told me about you and your friend, she says you've got a good future. When you have children will you let me find matches for them?" Elizabeta asked eagerly, "I trust that by then we will be good friends."

Arthur nodded once in an attempt to seem more mature, he loved adult-talk, "Of course, you'll be a great matchmaker by then, I'm sure. I would love to have another friend"

"Then it's settled," the girl smiled gladly, "I've been with aunty for three weeks, I've seen four engagements so far, so I think I'll get a hang of this really soon. I bet I'll even be there when you're presented as a candidate, and then again later when your engagement is settled."

For some reason, the prospect delighted Arthur. He couldn't be there for the first part, but if he had a friend there then he could be told what his in-laws were like. And maybe Elizabeta could help him be more worthy of a good family.

It seemed like instinct that the two knew they could benefit from each other, so acting friendly was only natural. Elizabeta could get plenty of potential clients from Arthur's influence if he ends up as affluent as predicted, and Arthur could get valuable information.

"I've seen the girl that my aunt has chosen for your brother too." She said in a quieter whisper, "She's pretty." She confirmed with a scandalous wink.

It was when their conversation tapered out did they notice that the adults had already moved onto the important topic.

"I don't want a girl who is all looks and no sense, she needs to be a mother, and fools do not make good mothers." Mrs Kirkland insisted.

"I assure you," Madame Héderváry began, "The girl is as clever as she needs to be. She cannot read or write, but she has experience with caring for infants because she has young cousins. And she is not dull, she is simply quiet and chooses not to speak. Most would say that this is a fine quality in a wife."

"Alright," Mrs Kirkland nodded, "Then how is her skill in housework? I don't want to have to train her in the basics."

"She is quite deft in housework and can handle anything famers would bring into the house. She is a farmer's daughter. And her cooking is wonderful too, I would have every confidence that she would be a fine bride for your son."

"She sounds acceptable," Mrs Kirkland nodded as she poured Madame Héderváry and herself a new cup of tea, "On top of all that, and if she is as aesthetically pleasing as you say, then I have no qualms about approving the contract of kin. "

"Excellent," Madame Héderváry smiled in her sly way, "I'll inform the family as soon as possible. Is there a time you would like to have the meeting arranged?"

"Sometime within the next two weeks would be good. This needs to happen before Autumn ends, but I know you are a busy woman, so I will leave it in your capable hands." Mrs Kirkland had grown the trust in the Matchmakers reliability, even if she did not always agree in her cunning ways.

Elizabeta leant in so that she could whisper in Arthur's ear, "I'll keep listening to what she says and I'll tell you anything that you might need to hear, ok?"

"Thank you." Arthur whispered back.

Elizabeta gave him another wink and stood to leave with her aunt.

There wasn't much on the topic for another week and a half. Scott didn't hear anything directly from his mother, and Arthur was forbidden to discuss it. Arthur thought it was strange that it was Scott's marriage, but he had no part in it. But when he thought on it a little longer he realised it was like that for everyone, but why is that? Would it be so bad for two betrothed to know each other before they spend their lives together? He darned not ask these questions, but they sat in his mind.

The Matchmaker had sent word via a servant that she had spoken to the other family and they had agreed to meet soon, all this happened within the two week parameter Mrs Kirkland had set.

The family they were to meet were the Murphy's. Mr Murphy was a common famer, and Mrs Murphy was a good woman who had beared three sires, her second oldest was their only bearer child. The girls name was Colleen and she was born in the Autumn just like Scott.

She had hair of dark brown, which seemed to be a consistent trait in her family, as her mother and brothers all had that same shade. Her father had a slightly lighter shade of brown and a moustache that curled upwards at the ends. For the meeting only the girl and her parents would be present, there was no need to bring along anyone else.

Mr Kirkland and Scott took a day off from the felids to make sure that they were presentable for their guests. Despite the fact that the Kirkland family was considered a higher class than the Murphy's, they still wanted to look their best and make a good impression. Arthur and Scott brought in several bucket of water so the family could bathe. Since the house was already clean the only extra preparation was the food and the seating arrangements.

The chairs in their small sitting room were arranged so the adults from each family could sit parallel. On the side were placed two chairs for Scott and Colleen. The Matchmaker had a seat parallel to those with a small table to scribe on.

Arthur and Elizabeta had small wooden stool each to sit on, which were out of the way of the others.

The Matchmaker and her apprentice were the first to arrive, sometime late in the morning. This sort of meeting wasn't necessarily long, but it was good to get an early enough start, neither families knew just how rigid the other family would be about negotiating the contract.

Madame Héderváry brought with her a long piece of parchment, and ink that was half gone from all the previous contracts she had already written up that season.

Elizabeta made her way over to Arthur and they quickly began whispering to each other, "Aunty lost a contract yesterday," Elizabeta said in hushed tones. Arthur listened closely out of fascination and intrigue, "The family said that the bearer she chose wasn't pretty enough and her waistline was a joke, can you believe that?!"

"Goodness! That's so improper!" Arthur exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

"I know! Aunty was so cross. She left that house in a huff and narrowly avoided scandal. When we got into the carriage she told me; 'that family wasn't worth anything better than what they got Elizabeta, they thought that they were worth more, but I can tell worth and theirs was little.'" Elizabeta shook her head, "They were so rude! Aunty made me promise not to deal with them ever, she said that they can do it themselves or pay a matchmaker from another city." Elizabeta huffed and shook her head.

Arthur offered her a sympathetic look. He didn't know that matches could be denied so easily, but he was glad that he wouldn't be rejected, well, based on his looks at least. He could be denied because of his low standing or his rough hands and knees. There was just some things he never considered until now; he had nice skin, but would it remain so when he became a teenager? He was good at housework, but did his course palms prove him to be indelicate? His waist was destined to be perfect, but what if the family didn't want a male bearer?

There was just too much on his mind now. For once in his young life he felt unconfident and insecure. The worst part was that these thoughts will have to stay in the back of his mind for another two years at least. Perhaps when his engagement settles he'll have peace of mind.

Arthur didn't have long to dwell on his thoughts for now, because the Murphy family arrived at that very moment.

Mr Murphy was dressed plainly in Arthur's opinion, but then again, his perceptions were adapting to a different standard. He would have once thought that the brown pants, black jacket and white shite combination were perfectly normal. Mrs Murphy seemed to be a woman who had long abandoned her waistline, but she had the smooth features and long eye lashes that all bearers envied her for, no matter how thin they may be. Her dress was a plain and simple cerulean blue, a cheap but bright colour, and her corset was plain black without any of the embellishment Madame Héderváry enjoyed.

Colleen was dressed in the same blue as her mother, but it had a very pretty trim of lace at the bottom of the skirt and at the end of the long sleeves. Her long hair was combed well and hung elegantly over her left shoulder. She sat with her eyes shyly to the floor, her back straight and her hands folded in her lap. Scott mirrored this action, as he too felt a little shy and overwhelmed by having his future spouse sit next to him.

Madame Héderváry, being the professional that she was, began proceedings smoothly.

"If it pleases both parties, I think we should begin with Colleen's evaluation, then, the negotiations."

"Very good." Mr Kirkland said with a curt nod in Mr Murphy direction, prompting the other man to nod in compliance also.

Mrs Kirkland took it as her cue to stand. She walked over to Colleen and stood in front of her.

"Tell me child," She said as un-intimidatingly as possible, "Do you like to cook? And do you like children?"

The young girl kept her eyes down out of respect, "I love to cook," She said timidly, "And I love children, I hope to have many."

Mrs Kirkland hummed in thought, "And you don't mind housework?"

"No mam, I find the work fulfilling."

Mrs Kirkland took one of her hands gently into her own, "Nimble fingers, that's good… look up for me child."

Colleen obeyed and Mrs Kirkland looked closely, "Clear eyes, good for threading needles. And a very pretty face." She said finally with a kind smile.

Mrs Kirkland turned to Mrs Murphy, "And her waist it twenty four inches?"

"Yes," the other woman said politely, "I'm afraid her result was due to my lack of skill in binding."

"And her dowry?" Mrs Kirkland prompted.

"It will be one of fine fabrics and threads." Mrs Murphy answered.

Mrs Kirkland nodded happliy, she couldn't say it outright, but she liked this girl. But Arthur could tell, and he couldn't stop a pang of jealously filling his heart. He tried to fight the ugly emotion, but he couldn't help but feel that his mother liked this imperfect girl more than her own son.

"This girl will make a fine bride for Scott." She said with an approving nod, "If it pleases you I would like to move forward with the engagement.

The Murphy's seemed more pleased than anyone, they were exhilarated for their daughter to be joining such a fine family. "It pleases us greatly Mrs Kirkland." Mrs Murphy said, struggling to hide her joy and relief.

"I think we should discuss the bride price first," Mr Kirkland interjected, this was the part of the negotiations where only the sires would speak.

"Indeed," Mr Murphy began, "The standard should be good enough, we're not here to swindle you."

"One thousand it is then." Mr Kirkland agreed with a happy grin, a nod to Madame Héderváry prompted her to scribble down the promised sum, "Courting gifts will be distribute once a year until the wedding, five gifts in total. Isn't that right?" Mr Kirkland said as he looked for a confirming nod from his wife. She smiled and gestured that he was correct. "Good. Now engagement embellishments…"

"For famers the standard is animals," Mr Murphy continued, "We want a cow, three pigs and two goats."

"One cow," Mr Kirkland countered, "Two pigs and one goat."

"One cow, two pigs and three chickens."

"One cow, one pig and five chickens."

"Deal!" the two men stood and shook hands to seal the contract.

Madame Héderváry finished writing the last of her notes, "I'll have the contract properly written up and a copy delivered to both households. Congratulations to all of you for gaining a new family ties."

As the adults began to chatter and indulge in the food Arthur and his mother prepared, they failed to notice the newly betrothed. Arthur didn't though, he listen to their soft words.

"I'll be a good husband." Scott vowed in a quiet voice.

"And I'll be a good wife." Colleen vowed in return.

There next meeting would be their wedding. Arthur found it all rather …sad.

**Arthur will be thirteen and meeting Alfred in the next chapter, since this story is about him I didn't dwell on his brother, but this stuff is important, you'll see. This chapter actually ended up better than the original and I kind of glad about that : ) I'll try and get the next update up soon, since I have my internet sorted there should be no problem. Please leave a review if you don't hate me for the wait! Or if you liked the chapter! Or if you just want to say hi! It's up to you. Updates will be more frequent now.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	7. The Betrothal Part One

**This took a long time because I had trouble figuring out how to shape this, so to speak. It was the most difficult chapter by far. Alfred's arrival means so much to me and to all of you that I didn't want to stuff it up. So I rewrote it like three times. I had to break it into two because it got so long! But both parts are up so you will still see Alfred, but this stuff is important too.**

**I hope this was worth the wait and meets your expectations. Enjoy!**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 7: The Betrothal Part One**

It was three days before Autumn was to descend upon the world. The warm Summer air was beginning to give way to cool breezes in the night, and the lustre of the green leaves began to wane into reds and browns. This time seemed to drag on for Arthur, since one of the most important events of his life was the horizon, he found it difficult to think of anything besides his betrothal day. It was all he and Feliciano talked about now.

As the much anticipated season approached, the two knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. Since Autumn was the Matchmakers busiest time they promised to write each other as soon as their betrothal day was set. Though letters wouldn't fully compensate them for being apart for an entire season.

This time also had an effect on Mrs Kirkland; she was more careful with Arthur's meals and measured his waist every second day. He remained nineteen inches, no matter how many times she checked. She was glad he would have a little room to grow, even though his body was shaped this way and wouldn't change much at all in the waist area.

The only thing that really changed was the rounding of his hips, as well as his height. It was only the beginning really, it wouldn't be until he was eighteen that his body would be at the height of its youth and beauty.

Arthur didn't expect much to change at this point, his mother did talk to him more, but they were all lessons and proverbs, she would repeat them to him every day so that they would sink into his mind, "A good bearer lets no ugliness into their lives," She would say, "Be free of ugly words and ugly thoughts." Sometimes it was, "In childhood, obey your parents. In marriage, obey your husband. In widowhood, obey your son." Mostly she said things that Arthur already knew, but he would listen to her regardless, sometimes when he listened to her muttering he would catch something that would actually pass as genuine advice, instead of being some regurgitation of what she had been told over and over in order to ensure obedience carried on to the next generation.

Arthur was kneading dough with his mother beside him when she muttered something that caught his attention, she said: "They say that sires rule this world. That is not true, no, the true rulers are the ones that love and serve them. You have your husband's heart, so you can sway his mind. You have your son to raise, so you can teach him well. You have more power than you think. Make your mark on the world through your family."

Arthur thought on this for a long time. He never thought he would hold any importance, not really, but if he could do as his mother said then maybe his life wouldn't be _obey, obey, obey_. Of course, all of this would depend on whether or not his husband loved him. But was that what his mother was doing? Trying to mark the world through her family? She had made sure that Arthur and his brother were good and upstanding, they were her greatest work and her sense of pride. Perhaps it would be the same for Arthur and his children.

On the day Arthur got real advice, and as Arthur put away the last of the dinner dishes, his mother came to him with a jar in her hand. It was a relatively small jar, filled with a type of cream. She handed it to him with the neutral expression she reserved only for him. "I want you to use that cream on your hands three times a day."

"What for?" Arthur asked in a meek tone.

"Your hands are too calloused." Mrs Kirkland said simply, "It will make you look common. This cream will eventually smooth out your hands. Also, you won't be doing any chores aside from cooking from now on."

Mrs Kirkland had been planning to do this for a long time, she knew Arthur hands were a problem, so she got the most potent moisturiser she could find in order to give Arthur the smooth and lovely hands of a delicate bearer. She knew that simply putting gloves over his hands would be seen as a deception and a dishonour, so this was the best course to take. She would have to worry about his knees too at some point, but as for right now it wasn't a concern.

"Try not to soften your sewing finger, even the finest bearers sew." Mrs Kirkland said finally as she left Arthur standing in the kitchen with the jar in his hand.

The fact that she would spend money on something just for Arthur, and the fact that she would take on all the household chores until the end of Autumn meant a lot. She was truly taking every precaution to make Arthur perfect. Arthur simply told himself that she was doing it for her and his father, so they could more money from him.

Arthur used the thick and messy substance three times every day, just as he was told. Despite the fact that it smelt too strong of eucalyptus and burned his nostrils if he dared inhale. He began to notice his hands softening to the point where there was no trace of them ever being the hands of a hard-working and obedient little farm-boy. His skin was soft and pale and delicate like a white rose petal.

With his mother doing most of the housework he focused on his lessons, he would recite proverbs to his mother over and over until he sounded eloquent and confident. She also ask him mock questions that his future mother in law might ask, just in case. He was even permitted to sew himself a new corset for the inevitable betrothal meeting. His father had come home one day and presented him with soft, pastel green material. He fell in love with the shade the moment he saw it, and although his father got scolded for spoiling him, Mr Kirkland was happy to dote upon his son, even if it was just this once.

By the time the Autumn engagements began, he was ready.

The Matchmaker was hired to match Arthur up with the right sire, now all they could do was wait out the Autumn days until Arthur's moment finally came. Very soon after the leaves turned completely red, orange, and brown, he got a letter from Feliciano. Arthur couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his friend when he wrote to tell Arthur of his betrothal date being set:

'Dearest Arthur,

I have wonderful news! I will go to meet my future in-laws in one weeks' time, isn't that wonderful! The Matchmaker says that they are a good family, I hope my future husband is handsome! Do you remember when I said I didn't want to marry a Winter child? Well, he's a Winter child. But I think I can look past it if he's sweet to me. Mama and Papa are so proud, I've never gotten so many hugs and kisses in my life!

I hope that things go well for you too, keep your chin up! I'm sure things will work out.

Lots of love,

Your friend Feli~'

Arthur would read the small note on the lily scented paper over and over, hoping that the words would give him the strength to hold on until this whole ordeal was over with.

Every day the Kirkland's were anxious. Arthur had forgotten his apprehensions about being analysed and focused his mind entirely on betrothal. Every day he and his mother would wait in anticipation for the moment Madame Héderváry and Elizabeta would knock on their door with good news. His father was also full of anticipation, as he would come home and the first thing he would ask would be; 'Has the Matchmaker paid a visit?'

It wasn't until mid-Autumn that the long awaited visitors finally knocked at their door.

Mrs Kirkland, who was taking an afternoon break with a well-deserved cup of tea, was the one to hear the sound of knuckles rapping against the wooden door. She quickly called Arthur to attention, "Quick, answer the door! The Matchmaker must have finally found you someone."

Arthur hurried to the door and failed to maintain his composure as he practically _flung_ the door open with all the power he had. It startled the two on the other side, Madame Héderváry grumbled a little at the indignation but Elizabeta giggled at Arthur's obvious over-eagerness.

"Arthur, it's good to see you." Elizabeta said as she hugged her friend. He hugged her back and took one look at her expression. She had that 'ready to gossip' look on her face that Arthur had grown to know quite well. He was glad his friend was so ready to talk about things and had not yet joined the closed off world of adults, despite the fact that she was now fifteen.

Arthur and his friend walked to where the Matchmaker and Mrs Kirkland were sitting, both of them silently sitting where they could listen but not be considered in the way.

"Would you like some tea Madame Héderváry?" Mrs Kirkland offered cordially. She was perfectly clam and composed, despite being as eager as Arthur to hear the Matchmaker's news.

"That would be lovely," Madame Héderváry said with a tired huff, "I've been on my feet all day and I'll have no rest until the engagement season is over. I wonder how I managed without Elizabeta for so long, she is a tremendous help."

Mrs Kirkland handed the other woman a cup on a saucer and sat back down, "It must be awfully difficult doing all this work."

"It is," The woman huffed again, "But I'd rather do all this myself, I don't want another matchmaker to encroach on my territory."

Arthur didn't want to hear any of this idle chatter, he wanted to fall to his knees and beg Madame Héderváry to just hurry up and tell him of the sire he was going to marry. This one of the most important factors in his life and they are talking of business? What was next? The weather?!

"So, I trust your hear about Arthur's match?" Mrs Kirkland said finally. Relief filled Arthur body as he listened for Madame Héderváry's reply.

"Ah yes," The woman said as she put her cup on the small table beside her. "It went wonderfully, if I may say so myself. I was contacted by the Jones family a week ago, and after some contemplation and a check of the compatibility chart I concluded that Arthur would be a perfect match for their son. I saw Mrs Jones yesterday, and after a brief chat about Arthur she consented to meet your family for a Contract of Kin to be written up."

She gave Arthur's mother her sly-as-a-fox smile, "They are exactly what we hoped for: powerful, wealthy, and dignified. I have every confidence that Arthur bride price will be one of great envy. Mr Jones is heavily involved in politics, and he has plans for his son to follow the same path."

Mrs Kirkland tried to repress her smile, but it was clear just how delighted she was. But to Arthur, all the Matchmaker had said was of little importance, he wanted to know about the sire he was to marry, not about what the family does or how respected they were.

"What's his name?" Arthur asked meekly, he didn't want to butt in on an adult conversation, that was terrible manners, but he simply couldn't wait for the adults to get there, it might take a lifetime.

"Alfred." Madame Héderváry said simply, "He's a good boy, a bit energetic, but most sires are at thirteen. He has lovely golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. I do not wish to crow, but I'd say they were the bluest eye I'd ever seen."

At this point Arthur was having an incredibly difficult time biting back his smile. It all but burst across his face. Arthur had never had a crush before, but he was sure that he could fall for _lovely golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. _He wanted to know more.

"When will the meeting be?" Mrs Kirkland asked, ignoring how Arthur was obviously bursting with questions.

"Three days from now. Mrs Jones was rather insistent that it happen as soon as possible. She's a busy woman, and on top of having to contract someone for her sire son, she had to contract someone for her much beloved bearer son Matthew. I've worked for her in finding both matches and I must say that it is tiring work. She's rather picky about the sire that takes Matthew."

"Alfred has a brother?" Arthur asked, trying to get more information.

"Yes." The Matchmaker said, she was clearly going to continue to bring light to the subject, but Mrs Kirkland smoothly cut in.

"You will have time to learn about your husband and his family after you are married. There are more important things to discuss." He tone was cold and sharp. Arthur bowed his head in shame and felt humiliated from the short scolding. He knew the risk of asking questions, but did she have to be so mean?

"What would you recommend we do until then?" Mrs Kirkland questioned politely to Madame Héderváry.

The Matchmaker, unflinching at Mrs Kirkland icy scold to Arthur, spoke as the business woman she is, "Just keep doing what you are doing. Arthur looks perfectly fine, his skin is pale and his waist is exactly how we want it to be." She looked over to Arthur and gestured him over with her hand. Arthur walked to her and stood with his head still bowed in shame.

"Look up dear," Madame Héderváry requested. Once he did she put her hand under his chin and turned his head as she analysed him closely, she hummed to herself from time to time, "Make sure he bathes well, but reframe from anything scented. He is a child after all, something like that would be considered gaudy." She took his hand and marvelled at the softness and delicacy, "His hands! Why Mrs Kirkland they are wonderful! You have indeed done well. Mrs Jones will be greatly impressed." She nodded in her approval, "As long as he does not speak unless spoken to, and as long as he is dressed finely enough, I see no reason why Arthur won't be an absolute delight to the Jones family."

"Good." Mrs Kirkland said, allowing a tiny smile to grace her lips.

The two women remained and chatted to each other. Arthur took at as his opportunity to ask Elizabeta more about Alfred.

"Is he kind? Will he like me? Will I like him?" Arthur asked eagerly in hushed whispers.

Elizabeta held both his hands in hers to try and calm him, but his urgency amused her greatly. "He is a nice boy, born in Summer and every bit like a child of that time should be." She began "I only heard a few words from him but they were all about you. He wanted to know the same things… I think you both will be happy together."

'Happy together'. It was the most anyone could hope for. There was no talk of romance or genuine love, but there was plenty of talk about happiness. To be content with one's spouse is happiness. To not despise one's spouse is harmony. To tolerate one's spouse is affection. It all seemed rather back-handed. But it remained thusly: what more could one hope for?

Arthur wasn't going to let these thoughts taint his first meeting with his future husband. If that was all that came of them then fine. But for at least one moment in their relationship Arthur wanted to feel romance. Meeting him in person, seeing him from across the room but with no exchange of words, now _that was romantic. _Love of first sight was romantic before it is ruined by words. He would enjoy the ides of Alfred before he knew the real Alfred.

When Arthur's father and brother returned later that night they were both happy to hear that Arthur's betrothal meeting had been set. It was a source of great pride for Mr Kirkland that his son could marry into such an affluent family. If everything went as planned the entire Kirkland family would be raised to a higher level of esteem. Arthur was happy to receive the love and praise he got from them, even if his mother disapproved.

**The bits of advice that Mrs Kirkland gave Arthur are from the book I mentioned in the first chapter. I watched this show about the old arguments against giving women the vote and that's where I got the last bit of advice from. It seemed to fit well here. History is fun (^ ^)**

**I hope you liked this despite it being split into two**

**Thank you for the reviews! I just love them so much and when I read them it's the highlight of my day! If you want to leave me more than I will be the happiest girl in the world!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	8. The Betrothal Part Two

**Please review both chapters! I hope you like this one too! Now let's continue with the fun! **

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 8: The Betrothal Part Two**

Arthur spent the night without a wink of sleep. He just kept thinking about what Alfred would be like. He lie in bed, his eyes cast to the dark ceiling and his mind wandering. What was it like to be married? Was it nice to share your bed? He didn't know. But he couldn't help but wonder, as he slipped his hand underneath his nightdress, if Alfred would think he was beautiful. He traced his curves lightly with his fingers, up and down, and he hoped Alfred would love them. He wondered what it would feel like to have another pair of larger hands caressing his waist as he did to himself. He just repeated the name over and over, Alfred, Alfred, _Alfred._

Out there was a boy with golden blond hair and sky blue eyes… a boy who he was destined to marry, a boy who would one day be a man, a man who would sire his children and bring meaning to his life… Alfred.

Mrs Kirkland didn't do any cleaning at all on the day before the all-important meeting. She gave Arthur a good breakfast, she tended to his clothes to make sure that they were perfect, and she boiled water for him to have a bath.

The bath was nothing more than a wooden tub. Generally they did not bathe in this way since it took too much time to boil all the water and fill the tub. But Mrs Kirkland thought it would be best for Arthur to fully immerse himself in the water, instead of using a rag to spot clean as they usually did.

Arthur sat in the hot water as his mother scrubbed his back with a clean cloth.

"Mama," He prompted, "Do you think Alfred will like me?"

For a sort while, the only sound was that of the slightly sloshing water and the sound of dripping coming from the wrung out cloth.

"Why wouldn't he like you?" His mother questioned back, her eyes kept on her work and her tone a little sharp.

"Well," Arthur said softly, "I-I'm common, and I'm not very fancy like Feliciano, and s-sometimes I-"

"Arthur listen." She cut in with a sigh in her words, "You are not worth any less than any of them. All those things you can learn, but you already know more than any fancy person. You may not speak in long words, but you can keep a home and I bet you'd be able to tend to the sick if you tried, I think those are far more valuable skills. It's nice being rich, but you can handle being poor, and that's far more important. So stop your griping about being insignificant because I don't want to hear it. There is nothing attractive about self-hate."

Arthur took her words as something comforting. Despite the fact that Mrs Kirkland wraps her motherly advice in a cold and bitter scold. There was always something important in her words, Arthur knew that much at least.

She scrubbed his hair, she combed out the knots, she dried it, and combed it once more. Every precaution was taken to make Arthur look nice. He had never been this clean in his whole life. And when he went to be that night he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Arthur woke just before sunrise like usual, he readied Scott's clothes, which were his nicest clothes, and then he sat on the end of his bed.

Arthur's brass frame mirror sat in his hand as he looked at his reflection. His skin was blemish free and his cheeks a rosy red. He was surprised that he was pale with dread, but he was sure that would come later. He ran his fingers over his eyebrow and down to his lips, then down to his chin. Would Alfred think he was pretty? What would Alfred's preferences be? He didn't have time to dwell, he had to begin reading himself.

Mrs Kirkland appeared at the top of the stairs and looked to Arthur, who was still sitting in his nightdress. "Come along Arthur, we need to make breakfast. Don't bother changing clothes yet."

As she turned to leave Arthur stood, placed his mirror on the table beside his bed and followed her. They made breakfast I silence, she did not offer her son any more advice and he did not seek it. The importance of it all was well known to both of them.

Arthur ate a small breakfast of porridge while his family enjoyed a more sizable meal of bacon and eggs. Arthur was sent upstairs instead of being told to do the dishes. He didn't have anything to do while he waited for further instruction, so he simply looked at his reflection, he was trying to imprint how he looked now, as a boy who was about to take one of the biggest steps of his life.

Mrs Kirkland joined him upstairs shortly after.

Arthur rid himself of his nightdress while his mother prepared the corset for later. He wore very dark green pants that harmonised with the delicate black material shoe that went on his little feet. He wore a long sleeve white tunic that had a tiny 'v' cut at the centre of his chest, and over the tunic Mrs Kirkland laced his soft pastel green corset with white laces. The garment was designed to sit from his middle rib to half way down his hips. That's how males' corsets were designed to sit, with women's corsets they go right up under the arm and over the chest. Either way, the waist was constricted and much sought after shape was maintained.

Arthur sat in a chair as his mother carefully combed his hair. She managed to comb it all into a very pretty style much unlike his usual mop of unruly locks.

As soon as everyone was as presentable as they could be, they climbed into the carriage Mr Kirkland hired for the day and left for the Jones household. Arthur had a forty-five minute drive in which to try and maintain his cool. The scenery that passed by the window was of little interest to him. Normally he would marvel at the brightly coloured leaves, but today his mind blank with fear.

The moment Arthur saw the Jones house he nearly fell to the ground. He had no idea that people could live in a place so grand! It had to be at least three stories, with clean and large windows, a double door of finely carved wood, outer-walls of a creamy colour, and an abundance of trees. The neighbouring houses looked nice too, but not as nice the one he was about to enter. Each front lawn was divided by a stone wall, each opened up by an iron gate. It was all so incredibly lovely! And oh! It could be Arthur's one day!

They walked up the gravel path and Mr Kirkland knocked on the door. It was soon opened by an old man who tilted his head as he greeted them, "I am Earnest, the Butler to the Jones family. My Master and Mistress have been waiting for you."

He stepped out of the doorway to allow the family entrance.

The first room had two stair cases, one on each side. The house want as big as a palace, but it had a good size without losing its homely charm. A great red carpet sat between the stair cases on the dark hardwood floor. There was a door on each wall which led to other parts of the house. There was a small table in the centre with a vase of roses on it, Arthur couldn't help but smile at them.

"The Kirkland family." the old butler announced as he opened the door on the left wall. He looked to Mr and Mrs Kirkland expectedly until the two approached at walked into the other room. Arthur was the last in.

It was a lovely little room filled with seats. The seat placements were just like when the Murphy's visited: three for Arthur's parents and Scott, three where Mr and Mrs Jones sat with their bearer son. Another two for the Matchmaker and Elizabeta who were already present. And one for Arthur, placed next to a young boy of thirteen, a boy who simply must have been Alfred.

Arthur couldn't help but stare at the boy, and the boy couldn't help but stare back. And while Arthur had a look of shyness and slight fear, Alfred had a look of utter joy and uncontrollable curiosity. He had a wide, beaming smile on his face, he could hardly keep still in his chair, but Arthur liked him instantly for those same qualities.

The Mr and Mrs Jones were both blond, Mr Jones had a handsome beard and his hair combed to the side. Mrs Jones had her hair in a nice bun much like Arthur's mothers, but her waist was at least two inches smaller. They both wore various shades of blue, similar to how the Kirkland's wore various shades of green.

Alfred wore blue pants and a white tunic, Arthur noticed, they went well with his fabled sky blue eyes. Every time Arthur and Alfred shared eye contact, Arthur looked away. He didn't have to worry about being deathly pale now, his blush made sure of that.

"Mr and Mrs Kirkland," Mrs Jones said warmly as she approached them, "Welcome to our home." She kissed Mr Kirkland on the cheek and embraced Mrs Kirkland, much to the surprise of both of them. This woman was very open with affection.

"It's an honour for us to be here, your home is so grand." Mrs Kirkland said respectfully.

"It's been in the family for years," Mr Jones said with a prominent voice, "I'm glad you could make it." he shook Mr Kirkland's hand and tilted his head to Mrs Kirkland.

"Please take a seat," the woman offered kindly. As they all moved to their allotted places, Arthur was stopped by the woman's gasp, "Why, this must be Arthur! You look exactly as Madame Héderváry said you would."

Arthur blushed, he did not dare look the woman in the eye. Now that would be disrespectful.

"I told you he was pretty." Madame Héderváry chimed in smugly.

"Indeed." She said with a kind smile.

Arthur proceeded to take his seat next to Alfred, who hadn't taken his eyes off Arthur from the moment he walked in. Arthur sat up straight, his hands folded in his lap, but out of the corner of his gaze he still saw Alfred looking so intently at him.

The adults were all sitting and chatting, Arthur noticed the eloquence in Mr and Mrs Jones' speech. He also noted that Alfred's father had the same shade of eye colour, and his mother had eyes on lilac, much like the boy sitting next to her that Arthur took to be Matthew.

"So you're Arthur huh? You sure are pretty."

Arthur's eyes widened when he realised Alfred was talking to him. They were even engaged yet and he wanted to talk to him?! Unheard of!

Arthur gave him a shaky gaze and looked over him once more. Alfred was clearly taller than him, and he supposed it would stay that way. He was also a good build for a boy his age, and his skin a nice sun kissed shade. It was alright of sires to be in the sun, the outdoors were their domain, just as the indoors were the bearers.

"Shy? Don't worry you'll get over it. Hey! Do you like horse riding? I love it!"

Alfred was waiting so eagerly for an answer that Arthur simply couldn't deny him a soft reply, "I've never been. Mother's says it's improper for a young bearer." He hoped his parents didn't hear him speaking like this. It was just _so_ improper!

Alfred pouted briefly, "Aww, that's no fun… I know! When were married I'll teach you and we can go riding together!"

What more could Arthur do but smile at Alfred open affections? The blond boy seemed so ready to share his life with Arthur, he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter.

As the most genuine smile Arthur had ever experienced graced his lips, he replied with hope in his voice, "I'd like that."

Arthur turned his head back to the adults, he didn't even notice that they were already talking of the engagement.

"…Spring and Summer are compatible yes?" Mrs Jones asked for reiteration from the Matchmaker.

"Yes, and in my experience they tend to do exceptionally well." Madame Héderváry replied.

"What of the boy's education?" Mrs Jones said. Her tone was cool like the Matchmakers, like a business woman who wanted nothing but facts and answers.

"He can read and write." Mrs Kirkland answered smoothly, "Madame Héderváry saw to that herself. He has also spent a great deal of time with a child of a higher class. He has picked up a great deal from him."

Mrs Jones hummed thoughtfully, "And does he know how to play any instruments?"

Arthur internally panicked, he had no musical ability what so ever! What was she going to think of him?

Despite Arthur being rattled, Mrs Kirkland kept her cool, "In place of a musical education I taught him how to care for the sick. If his own child were to fall ill and if a doctor was too hard to find he could care for the child without worry."

Mrs Jones seemed slightly impressed by this, it seemed that Mrs Kirkland could avoid looking foolish or shorthanded.

Mrs Jones stood and walked over to Arthur. Although the woman was friendly enough, Arthur was still terrified of her. She was going to decide his future, her opinion was the only one that mattered.

"Stand dear." She requested lightly.

Arthur stood on shaky legs, his back and neck straight but his eyes cast forward, not looking directly at the woman.

She put her hands on his waist and he almost jolted with shock. But he had to be still. It was like when the matchmaker fist looked him over, he had to allow the woman her scrutiny, but he couldn't help but wish that Alfred would say something light-hearted to comfort him a bit.

"His waist is perfect." The woman mumbled to herself. A perfect waist was a game of luck, everyone knew never to take one for granted or to look past it. Her hands left his body and slid to his hands, she ran her thumbs over the back of them, "Very soft." She said to herself again with approval. He hand moved up to tilt Arthur's chin, she looked directly into his eyes, "Very clear. Good for sewing. No blemishes or scars, rose petal lips and light gold hair…"

And with that she stepped away from Arthur completely, her expression remain neutral as she walked back to her chair. It was probably the longest thirty seconds of Arthur's life as he sat again and waited for the woman to speak further.

"I approve." She said finally.

At that moment Arthur felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It was done, he was going to marry into a good family, just as he always wanted.

"The bride price stands at ten thousand." The Matchmaker stated, "Arthur is the finest bearer I have to offer, and I'm sure that you can see he is worth it."

Mr Jones rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully, "It's doable, I have no qualms with this."

Was it so simple?! Was all that talk about Arthur bride price necessary? Mr Jones seemed ready to pay, so why was so much worry put into it? Madame Héderváry scribbled down the promised number with a repressed grin. "Bridal gifts will be given once a year until the wedding as per tradition, is that agreeable?"

"Yes." Mrs Jones replied simply, "And all shall be given in Spring."

Mr and Mrs Kirkland nodded in agreement, they clearly looked both pleased and greatly relieved, "Shall we move on to the engagement embellishments then?" Mr Jones prompted, "I know you are well-to-do famers, so how perhaps two oxen, four pigs and three cows sound?"

Mr Kirkland hummer thoughtfully, it was more than he could ever hope for, but he couldn't simply agree. He had to haggle, it was all part of the engagement process!

"Three oxen, four pigs, three cows and seven chickens." Mr Kirkland countered.

"Three oxen, four pigs, three cows and three chickens." Mr Jones counted back

"Three oxen, four pigs, three cows and five chickens." Mr Kirkland continued.

After a short pause they heard "Deal." And the men stood to shake hands.

Arthur was engaged. The Contract of Kin would be written up and he would be Alfred's bride in the late Summer of their eighteenth year.

As the adults all rejoiced over their new family ties Arthur smiled over at Alfred, who was already smiling back.

Arthur was expecting Alfred to say something along the lines of what Scott said to Colleen on their engagement day two years ago, but as he would learn, Alfred was not one you can fully predict.

The boy with sky blue eyes and golden blond hair stood from his seat, he walked over to Arthur, he placed both his hands on Arthur's blushing cheeks and press their lips together.

**This chapter wasn't very detailed. I know. But it will get better! It's time for Arthur to be a real teen. And if you guys have been through it then you know it's pretty angsty! If you think the plot has nowhere to go then boy you are wrong! The plot doesn't stop for no man! **

**Please leave a review and I'll love you forever! Again, sorry for the wait**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	9. Sweet Affections

**I got a review that I thought I should address so I'll explain: When I mentioned angst I didn't mean that Arthur was going to fall for someone else! I just meant family trouble and a little identity crisis! This is a Usuk fic I would never dream of putting Arthur with anyone else! **

**With that note aside, I hope this chapter makes you happy : ) **

**Thank you for the reviews I loved them, and I fixed my mistakes that were pointed out. I love reading what you have to say, it really is the best thing about writing (^ ^) seriously if I had no reviews I wouldn't write at all, but you guys have been so wonderful and now I'm dying of happiness and gratitude! Making it to 100 reviews is the best feeling ever!**

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter! **

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 9: Sweet Affections**

Arthur had always carried himself in a certain way. He was always unsparingly proper and well-mannered. He had never been in a situation where he would falter his composure, until now that is.

Alfred's lips were soft but rather insistent, the kiss took him by such surprise that he could do nothing but freeze in his place. He was overwhelmed to the point where his face flashed scarlet and his eyes widened.

Although Arthur didn't respond to the kiss, Alfred pulled back and seemed fairly pleased with himself, if his rather haughty expression was anything to go by. Arthur gaped at him, why was he smiling so much?! They could get in so much trouble if someone saw!

Arthur looked around to see if anyone saw, but it seemed that the adults in the room were too wrapped up in their adult-talk to worry about the children in the room. No one saw…

"Hey, why didn't you kiss back?" Alfred asked with a small laugh. He spoke as though Arthur had been unresponsive to a handshake, but a kiss was something completely different! Didn't he realise that what he did wasn't normal?

Arthur snapped his gaze back to Alfred, "Why _did_ you kiss me?!" he whispered harshly, "W-we only just met!" Arthur covered his face with his hands, he couldn't rid himself of the overwhelming and indescribable feeling that filled his body, "Oh the scandal!" he groaned in distress.

"Hey now," Alfred said with a raised brow, "Do you really think my kissing is that bad?"

Arthur looked up from his hands, Alfred expression looked humorously affronted. It was as if he had no idea what Arthur was troubled over. Arthur shook his head to dismiss Alfred's worry. "Wha- no, no. The kiss was, um, perfectly fine-"

"Then what's wrong?" Alfred asked pushily, he was clearly relieved but still confused.

Arthur decided to be blunt, even if his embarrassment caused him difficulties in communicating. He gripped the bottom of his tunic with nervous hands, "You kissed me," Arthur answered as he leant in to whisper, "A-And we're not even married yet."

"But we will be." Alfred responded with a whisper in return. His grin was so bright and so sure that Arthur couldn't help but forgive him. He was right after all… they would be married, and they would together and have children together, so what harm was a simple kiss?

"It will be another five years before our wedding," Alfred continued, "I just… wanted something to remember you by until then." The golden haired boy took another risk and put his hand over Arthur's, which relaxed and freed their grip from Arthur's clothing.

Arthur smiled shyly. This sweet boy dressed in blue was really something, wasn't he? Arthur responded to Alfred hand-holding attempt better than how he responded to the kiss. With a small spreading of his fingers he interlocked his hand with Alfred's. The act felt strangely intimate, but in a good way. Arthur's lips still tingled and his hand felt heated in its contact with Alfred's. Affection spread through his chest.

Alfred was more than Arthur could have hoped. He had prepared himself for the worst, but his worries appeared unfounded. He could fall in love with Alfred, he knew it.

Although Arthur didn't want to, he retracted his hand from Alfred's. He was just trying to be safe, who knew what the adults would say if they saw them with their fingers interlocked? Engaged or not, contact of any kind was simply not done.

As they ate, Arthur and Alfred sent each other knowing glances, enjoying the secret of their little moment, and as Arthur answered all the additional questions Mrs Jones sent his way, he no longer felt any nervousness. Alfred was his sweetheart, and nothing couldn't change that, not his lower upbringing, not his tough knees, not even his own family.

When it was time to say goodbye they wanted nothing more than to interlock their fingers once more, but knowing that all eyes were on them, Alfred took the more gentlemanly approach and dipped into a deep bow, when he rose again they looked into each other's eyes. It felt far too soon to be saying goodbye.

"Until we meet again, I promise to be true." Alfred said soberly, his hand aching to take Arthur's again.

Arthur swallowed his sorrow back long enough to reply in a steady voice, "And I promise the same."

During the ride home, Arthur wept more than he had ever done in his life. His entire family were stunned into silence during Arthur's outpour of grief. Arthur never cried, not since his binding days, this was something even his mother couldn't scold him into stopping. They were nearly home by the time his wails turned into sniffles and whimpers.

A few days after the betrothal Arthur was surprised to hear that the Matchmaker had time enough to bring Arthur and Feliciano back together again. The Autumn season was nearing its end and all the betrothals were done. After not seeing his friend for an entire season, Arthur was eager to meet with the auburn haired boy.

Arthur was picked up and taken to the Matchmaker's house on the late morning of a particularly cold day. He spent the ride thinking of Alfred. He wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking of him. These thoughts seemed to be common in Arthur's mind now, it was strange to him that one encounter would have such a profound effect on him.

As Arthur arrived at the Matchmakers house he was greeted by a great and unrestrained hug from his best friend. "Oh Arthur!" Feliciano exclaimed, "It's been so long! I'm sorry I haven't written! Home has been so busy since mine and Lovino's engagements."

"I'm sorry too Feli," Arthur replied softly as he gently squeezed his friend in his arms, "I was going to write as soon as my engagement was settled, but… I was too sad."

Arthur loved Feliciano for his affectionate nature and kind heart, both of which he showed now as he pulled back from the hug to look Arthur in the eyes. There was no trace of mockery or exhaustion, only genuine concern and understanding.

"Let's go inside Arthur," Feliciano offered gently, "We'll have tea and you can tell me all about it.

Madame Héderváry was busy working with a scribe that she hires to regularly write up two good copies of each Contract of Kin that she had officiated. So she wasn't going to be present when her niece and the two bearers practiced their sewing. Arthur felt that this was the perfect time to tell all to his two friends.

Elizabeta gave each of them a cup of tea as they sat in the drawing room, Arthur took one grateful sip before he felt calm enough to talk.

"I got engaged to a sire named Alfred," He began, a small smile crossing his lips as he said his sweetheart's name out-loud, "And I think we might actually love each other-" Arthur stopped himself and leant in to whisper to his friends, "-And he kissed me."

"Oh my goodness!" Feliciano exclaimed in an unintentionally loud manner. He stopped his voice elevation before he spoke again, this time in a whisper to match Arthur's, his eyes were wide with curiosity and the eagerness to hear more overwhelmed him, "What was it like?"

Arthur blushed and took a sip from his tea before answering, "It was rather nice actually. I mean, I have no means for comparison but, well, you understand what I'm getting at."

Feliciano's expression turned brighter and he giggled, "That's so romantic~" he cooed at the thought of having a passionate kiss with his future spouse. "I wish I had something like that."

Then it dawned on Arthur, he was such a selfish friend for not asking Feliciano about his engagement! He was eager to know about how everything went for his dearest friend. "Feli, tell me about your betrothed, and your in-laws to be."

Feliciano smiled at his friends request to hear of his experience, and he would gladly tell. "I got engaged to a sire named Ludwig Beilshmidt. He was especially tall for a thirteen year old, but I like tall. His hair was like white gold and his eyes were an icy blue… He frightened the daylights out of me to be honest. But Mama said that it is what some boys do when they like someone." Feliciano giggled at his last comment before he continued, "But he seems nice, he was very shy in a sweet kind of way, and I think he was afraid to look me in the eyes, but aside from that I think he will be a good husband. He promised he would be, and his mother said I had an airy nature that would be good for Ludwig, I guess that's why our seasons are compatible."

Arthur was glad that his friend seemed ok with his match. It would be heartbreaking if Feliciano ended up with someone who was overly lewd, or abusive, or neglectful… Arthur didn't really think about it until that moment, but there were so many things that could go wrong. Not everyone was as lucky as he, and all he could do was simply hope that this Ludwig fellow didn't change his disposition too much over the next five years. Even though five years were a long time.

"I do think he is handsome though," Feliciano said with a proud smile, "I bet he'll get even more handsome over the years."

"I'm sure he will." Arthur replied in an amused tone.

When their tea was finished, the three began their sewing. Arthur had a nice piece of silk he had no idea what to do with, while Feliciano had a similar piece of silk he was already driving his needled into. His enthusiasm was what caught Arthur's eye.

"What are you making Feli?" he asked curiously.

"A handkerchief for Ludwig. Elizabeta said that she could give it to him in secret when she goes with Madame Héderváry to deliver the Contract of Kin." Feliciano replied, his eyes never leaving the piece of material.

"Oh that's a marvellous idea!" Arthur exclaimed, "Do you think you could do the same for me Elizabeta?" he asked his friend excitedly.

"Of course," She replied with a smile, "I'm a matchmaker, romance is my thing."

Arthur chose a blue thread that was the closest match to Alfred's eyes. But nothing could really match _Alfred's_ eyes. They were just too wonderful to replicate, but Arthur was going to try.

As a bearer, he wasn't supposed to send gifts to his intended. The sires were supposed to send the courting gifts. They were also not allowed to see each other or send letters. It was for these reasons that Arthur and Feliciano's gifts would have to be delivered in the utmost secrecy.

A forbidden gift was indeed a very romantic idea.

There was a clear difference in quality between Arthur and Feliciano's work. Although Feliciano meant well, his work still left much room to be desired. He had stitched an 'L.B' into one of the corners in yellow thread, but the stiches were a little messy and some parts were too loose.

"It looks horrible." Feliciano pouted sadly with a slump of his shoulders, "Why is a needle so much harder to use than a paint brush?"

"I think its nice Feli," Arthur comforted, "It shows that you really care, and you put so much work into it. I bet Ludwig will notice and he'll treasure it."

"You think?" he asked, his expression and composure perking up.

"Absolutely," Elizabeta agreed, "It's a really sweet gesture, I bet he'll never be able to look you in the eyes again because he'll be so overwhelmed with love."

Feliciano's confidence in himself was always quick to return, Arthur admired that about his friend. Arthur peered down at the cream coloured fabric in his hands. The flourished 'A' that sat on a diagonal angle in the right corner was some of Arthur's finest work, if he could say so himself. He just hoped Alfred liked handkerchiefs.

It wasn't until the day that Madame Héderváry arrived with Elizabeta at the Kirkland residence that Arthur got any sort of word of how Alfred took his gift. Winter had only just begun, and the Matchmaker and her apprentice were busy distributing the Contracts of Kin that had been written up. It took them a while to get the Kirkland's their copy, but when they arrived to deliver it, Arthur finally got to see Elizabeta.

"How did it go?" He asked in a low whisper. He took the opportunity to ask while his mother was distracted by the Matchmaker as she pointed out the finer points of the contract.

Elizabeta reached into a small pocket she had on her green dress and produced a folded but still sealed envelope. "He wrote this after I gave him the handkerchief. It was all very rushed because we didn't have much time, so if it's messy or short it's not his fault." she smiled softly as she handed the note to her lovesick friend.

Arthur took the letter and carefully tucked it into his corset where he could hide it until he got a chance to read it alone. There it would stay safe from his mother's keen and vigilant eyes.

It wasn't until Arthur's bed time that he got a moment alone. Arthur had done all his chores and his hands ached as evidence. Now that he didn't need to worry about the roughness of his hands his mother had him resume all his old chores. His hands had to toughen up once more, and the only way to do that was to work through all the blisters and peeling skin. He didn't complain, but he felt a little resentment towards his mother for making him soften his hands in the first place.

Pushing his pain to the back of his mind, Arthur proceeded on with his plan to read.

He took the letter upstairs so he could be alone while reading it. There was too much anticipation, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking slightly. He removed the letter from its envelope and opened the paper up so he could read it:

"Dear Arthur,

I really loved the handkerchief that you sent me, I think of you whenever I have a runny nose. Just kidding! I won't use it because it's too pretty and special. I keep it in my pocket during the day and sleep with it under my pillow at night. It makes me smile because you made it just for me.

I wish I could make something for you, but I don't have that kind of skill, so I decided my gift would be the words in this letter. Hopefully they will make you smile as much as your gift makes me smile:

In five years when we meet again I will take your hand once more, and I promise I'll never let it go. We only met once but I can feel deep down in my heart that you and I have something special. Never forget that you have a sire who adores you, and thinks you're pretty, and thinks your lips are soft and your blush is really cute... I could go on but I don't have enough paper. Just remember that you really mean a lot to me!

I'll even pick out your courting gifts myself!

Goodbye for now,

Sincerely Alfred F. Jones Xoxo."

Arthur folded the paper with all care and held it tenderly to his chest. He was crying with free falling and unrestrained tears, but his smile remained unwavering. Who knew one could feel such a wonderful emotion as love so easily?

No, it was Alfred who made it so easy. His Alfred.

**So, when things get a little heavier I want you to know that I'm not the type of Author to rip out a reader's heart. My type of angst won't kill you, I've never been very good at hurting our boys, but it will be good stuff. Trust me. So many great plans! **

**If you've stuck with me this long then I certainly want to make it worth your time! It's the least I can do, after all. So much love I think I might die!**

**Please leave a review! I love them soooo much! And I want to know if I'm doing ok (^ ^)**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	10. Changes and the First Courting Gift

**I wish I could write quicker for you all, but I can only go so fast : ( I'll try and keep the updates close together though! the reviews are so kind and sweet I want to give you all a hug! I was feeling down about my writing for a while, but reading your reviews always bring me back to happy!**

**I liked this chapter, I hoped you do to (^ ^) *evil laugh***

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 10: Changes and the First Courting Gift**

By the Spring of Arthur's fourteenth year, he had gotten used to his usual monotonous life once again. He mourned the loss of his smooth hands as they re-calloused, and he tried his best to forget about the affection he had briefly come to know. If he was honest with himself, he kind of wished that he had never met Alfred, that would mean no kiss, no hand holding, and no incredibly heart-warming and pulse increasing letter. Without all these things, he might actually have had a fighting chance to wait out the next few years until he and Alfred said their vows.

But that's not what happened. He _did_ kiss Alfred, he _did_ hold his hand, and he _did_ read those wonderful words that sped up his heart and warmed his soul. It was truly a cruel thing, to be showed exactly what you want, and then to have it taken from you after only a brief taste. Season by agonising season he would have to wait, internally pining for the sire that he would call husband. It was downright horrendous being forced back to his normal life. How could he possibly be expected go back to scrubbing floors and washing windows? He tries his hardest of course, but he realised a short while after the engagement that he could never be the obedient little thing he was.

After his birthday he realised he had grown a little taller, his body got a bit leaner and his features became a bit more attractive as his baby fat began to go. He didn't want to think he was becoming a vain person, after all, he did still cook and clean and wear his moderately priced clothes, but he did spend a lot more time looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had always considered his outward appearance to be perfectly fine when he was at binding age, but now he worried about in constantly. He worried that something would go wrong and he would no longer be attractive to Alfred when they married.

He could bear the thought, and although he took every precaution; staying out of direct sunlight, washing regularly, cleaning his clothes and bed linins often; he still felt wary. His mother didn't say anything about his over attentiveness to his personal well-being, but she did send him a look every now and then that showed her disapproval of his over-reaction.

His parents no longer fussed over him in the way they did as they were waiting for news of the engagement. Now their attention was turned mostly to Scott and his future bride. Mr Kirkland was well on his way to making the promised bride price for Colleen, as well as keeping an eye on the places where he would get the promised animals for Mr Murphy.

It was only two year until the wedding and there was still a lot to do. Mr and Mrs Kirkland decided that they would extend the house and add an extra room just for Scott and his bride.

"It won't do for them to sleep in the same room as Arthur," Mr Kirkland said as he puffed on his evening pipe, "I'd prefer if the boy not know about what goes on in a marriage bed until it was time for him to go to his own." his amusement was clear as his smile turned up his moustache.

"I agree," Mrs Kirkland said as she sat by her husband, a tiny tinge of red on her cheeks "We'll make a whole new room for Scott and dearest Colleen, and then when Arthur is gone their children can move into the upstairs room. Perhaps we could remodel it a bit too."

"Sounds like a plan, it'll be a good chance for me to teach Scott how to build furniture." Mr Kirkland nodded.

Arthur sat to the side and listened to his parents make plans for when he was gone, and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Did they want him gone that badly? Was he really that much of a waste of space? He had thought that because his bride price was everything they had hoped for, he would be shown a bit more appreciation, but no, it was all about Scott and Colleen and their happiness.

Arthur frowned, he had no doubt that his mother would make him sew new quilts for the new room, and make him scrub all the new flooring and windows. It would all take time to build, but he had no doubt that he would be run ragged without any thanks and no benefit. Who knew how difficult it was going to be when it came closer to the wedding! He would probably be forced to slave over a stove and oven for hours upon hours to prepare the wedding feast, most of which he won't even be able to partake due to his strict diet.

And then what would happen after the wedding? Was he going to have to wait on Colleen hand and foot? His mother seemed _so_ taken with her, it wouldn't surprise him if she let Colleen lie back and do nothing.

Arthur was seething at the thought. He did all this work for his family, and they don't say thank you, he doesn't even get a pat on the head from his father anymore! He couldn't bear it any longer and stomped upstairs to be alone, not that anyone noticed.

Arthur continued on for another week, he did his duties and kept mostly to himself. He tried not to think about Alfred because knowing what he was missing out on caused his heart more ache than he could bear at the moment.

One afternoon as he scrubbed the floor with the same old splintery brush, a knock came from the door. Mrs Kirkland, who was tidying the kitchen at the time, dusted her hands onto her apron and went to go answer the knock.

She opened the door and there stood a young lad who was dressed as a messenger. His tipped his blue cap to Mrs Kirkland.

"Good day Madame, I have been sent but the Jones family to deliver this." He held up a medium sized package, perfectly wrapped in brown paper and tied with a think piece of white string.

Mrs Kirkland took it and nodded once to the boy, "Thank you." was the only thing she said before the boy was gone and she closed the door.

Arthur stood from his place on the floor and hurried to his mother's side back in the kitchen.

"It must be your first courting gift. You'll have to make sure to write a lovely thankyou note to the Jones'"

Arthur nodded once, and with great anticipation he undid the tiny bit of string from its perfect loop. As the string parted he slowly and carefully opened the brown paper. He wanted to tear into it, but he knew his mother would call him wasteful, since such fine paper could be saved for future use. As the paper moved away and revealed its contents. There was a finely polished but not particularly extravagant wooden box, Arthur and his mother quickly glanced at one another before he slowly grasped and opened the hinged lid.

Inside was something breathtakingly lovely, as Arthur reached in and retrieved the item, he could help but be marvelled by it. It was a crystal perfume bottle filled with a clear baby-pink liquid. The shape of the bottle was stout and rectangular, and the top was shaped like a large diamond. The pristine crystal glistened and the white ribbon that was tied around the tiny neck of the bottle looked silky and elegant. Truly it was the loveliest thing Arthur had ever seen.

Mrs Kirkland seemed quite taken with it too, but she could tear her gaze away long enough to notice that there was a tiny card at the bottom of the wooden box, she reached in to retrieve it. Arthur put the bottle down so he could see what was written when his mother drew his attention to the little piece of card, it was in letters of gold and with a cute little border of the same shade. He read softly out loud;

"Arthur,

I was told that you favour roses, but none are as sweet as you.

-Alfred"

Arthur blushed and gave a small smile. He could hardly resist removing the top of the bottle and inhaling deeply. The scent was like roses during a gentle rainstorm, it was the perfect mixture of clean water and fragrant roses. He tipped the bottle a little so he could put some on his wrist, and as he took another inhale he grew to love it even more now that it was on his skin.

Momentarily forgetting his disgruntlement with his family, he held up his wrist for his mother, who took in the scent with great appreciation for the fine mixture of sweet scents.

"It's quite lovely." She said in a gentle voice, "But you should put it away now. Make sure not to use it."

"What? Why?" Arthur whined crossly. He always kept a rein on his emotions, but he did slip every now and then.

"You don't want to waste it now would you?" She countered in a more stern voice.

"No…" Arthur admitted sullenly.

"Well then put it away and don't use it unless it's a special occasion. Be quick now, I want that floor done so you can move on to sewing." Mrs Kirkland moved from her place and went straight back to cleaning and wiping down the kitchen

Arthur begrudgingly put the bottle back into its wooden box. He closed the lid and carefully took the box into his hands to take it upstairs. He decided to put it on the table next to his bed, it could sit with his mirror until he got more time later to appreciate it. The card that came with it was placed with Alfred's letter, which he kept under his pillow.

Cleaning was more difficult now that he had the scent of perfume caught in his senses. But once the floor was done he went to sewing.

"We need new quilts," Mrs Kirkland said as she handed Arthur material and thread, "We have a lot of work to do to ready everything for when Colleen joins our home."

Arthur muttered something unintelligible under his breath and set to work. He always loved to sew, not matter how irritated he was. Working his needle to the floral pattern material, Arthur decided that maybe he could talk with his mother about some of his concerns.

"Mama," He prompted without looking up from his needlework, "Are you and Father going to give up my room when I'm gone?"

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on conversations that don't concern you." Mrs Kirkland replied smoothly, he voice was as calm and distant as ever.

"But Mama," Arthur began again, "Where am I supposed to stay when I come home to visit?"

"We'll find a place for you." Mrs Kirkland replied, maintaining her cool demeanour.

"But it won't be in _my_ room." Arthur grumbled under his breath.

It gradually became a normal thing for Arthur to question his parent's orders, and while his father never reacted negatively to him, his mother certainly did. Whatever his grievance she always had a way to shut him down and end the discussion. It was becoming unendingly irritating to Arthur.

"I don't understand why I have to scrub the mud off of Father and Scott's boots every day." Arthur complained loudly as he worked a rag over the old and faded leather of Mr Kirkland's boots.

"Because if you don't they will become muddied beyond repair." Mrs Kirkland replied coldly, "And what would people think of us then?"

"I don't know," Arthur snapped, "Maybe they would think that they were _famers_. Like they actually are."

"Just clean the boots, I ask for none of your lip young man." Mrs Kirkland shook her head and sighed in disapproval. She walked away, preventing any chance of the argument escalating any further. But it made no difference to Arthur. He was beginning to feel like his mother's meticulous nature was unnecessary when they were a farming family.

Arthur's discontent got worse and worse as the seasons slowly changed and Winter was upon them. His mother had snapped at him countless times but it no longer had the effect it would have had if Arthur were a child. Now whenever his mother told him off, Arthur simply frowned deeper and pouted.

The worst of it began when Arthur complained that his back was too sore to continue scrubbing the floor. His mother countered him, of course.

"It's not like it's even dirty!" Arthur growled behind gritted teeth.

"It's not dirty because we wash it." Mrs Kirkland replied coldly.

"What's this _we_ business! You haven't scrubbed the floor since I was at binding age!" Arthur snapped back, his voice raised a little more than before.

"You know I have back problems!" Mrs Kirkland retorted with a touch more harshness.

"Yes I'm sure that's what it is." Arthur replied with heavy sarcasm. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you hardly do anything anymore."

"When did you become such a petulant child?!" Mrs Kirkland growled. Arthur had never seen this reaction from her before, she usually keeps calm no matter what, but it seemed his mother had emotions after all.

"What? Now that I don't obey your every order without question I'm petulant? Ha! You just don't like the fact that I know there is a life beyond all this." Arthur gave a haughty reply and felt proud of himself, but as usual, his mother was right back at him, and this time she wasn't walking away.

"So that's what it is." She replied icily, "You think that just because you're marrying into a wealthier family that means your better than us."

Arthur smiled smugly, his mother stood to his height and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, maybe I a-" He couldn't finish his sentence because his mother brought her lean and powerful hand directly to his face.

He stumbled to the floor and looked up in disbelief as his mother towered over him. He clutched his red and swollen cheek with both hands and his eyes flooded with tears. He was too caught up in his own self-pity that he could find the strength or the mental capacity to be angry or even scream.

"If you think for a moment that you are better than your family then think again. I bore you, I raised you, and I will not have my son look down on me!" Mrs Kirkland's voice was raised, but it was the coldest, the iciest, the most _unforgiving_ Arthur had ever heard.

He might have left it at that if she didn't continue on with her tirade, "You're such a selfish child, I bet that Colleen-"

"Colleen." Arthur whispered harshly under his breath. His face stung and was drenched in tears, but he would be damned if he was going to let that slide. "Tell me mother, how does it feel to love a stranger more than your own son? Well don't worry, because in four years I will be gone and you'll never have to deal with your selfish, petulant, and unwanted son ever again. You'll have your precious Colleen to marry your beloved Scott and then you can finally be happy."

If his mother did say something, Arthur didn't hear it. He was deaf to everything but his own breathing and whimpers. He went up to his room and closed the door.

He didn't see his mother for the rest of the night, but he did see Scott. He knew that none of this was his brother's fault, and he knew that it certainly wasn't Colleen's fault, how could it? he honestly cared for his brother, and his brother honestly cared for him, and although they didn't speak more than perhaps a few words to each other from time to time, they were still family who cared for each other's well-being.

Scott had grown quite a bit over the years, he was tall and lean, with moderate musculature that came with the manual labour he sometimes engaged in. despite this, he was still a little shy, and he certainly didn't know how to handle people when they were upset or emotional. But the blessed boy really did try.

"Arthur," Scott said cautiously as he stepped closer to his brother. Arthur was lying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. He only slightly stirred when he heard Scott's tentative and cautious voice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Arthur knew he meant for the best, but he was in no mood to talk, and he knew Scott wouldn't exactly be the most helpful when it came to empathy. "No thanks." He replied in a miserable mumble.

Seeing that there was nothing more he could do, Scott left it at that. Mr Kirkland followed and the exact same thing happened, Mr Kirkland and Scott were indeed cut from the same cloth when it came to dealing with problems of an emotional nature.

Mr Kirkland couldn't offer his son any words, but he could do something small for his distressed boy. He placed his hand on Arthur's head and petted him gently, just like he used to do when Arthur was younger. "Sometimes I forget how young you are, I know now that you still need me to be your father. Engaged or not, your still my little boy."

Arthur felt his comforting hand lift from his locks and mourned the loss of a kind and loving touch. He would have loved to have had a hug at that moment, but who would give him one?

**So this is my version of angst. It's pretty weak compared to others but that's just how I am. Did you like it? I sure hope so! I'm working on the next chapter now so hopefully it will be in sooner than this one was. **

**Leave a review and I'll love you! I already love you all so much but reviews are super important to me!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	11. A Winter of Revelations

**I might have accidentally broke a few hearts, I promise I didn't mean it. I'm happy that you all liked my attempt at family angst. I think I hit a few of you close to home and I know how you feel. I thank you most of all for the encouragement! love it! I was unwell so this took a little longer than planned. I hope this was worth the wait! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 11: A Winter of Revelations**

After the fight Arthur took to sleeping in every morning, which meant that he wasn't helping his mother with breakfast and that he wasn't preparing Scott's clothes for him. And he most certainly wasn't cleaning. Arthur avoided his family completely and took care of only himself. His mother had not spoken to him since their fight, and he had no sought to speak to her.

It quickly became apparent that Arthur and his mother were as stubborn as the other, and neither of them were going to give in any time soon. Arthur's father and brother had decided to keep out of it, to them this was bearer matters and it wasn't for them to interfere. They had done all they could in talking to them both, and now all they could do was wait.

Arthur spent most of his time in his room sewing and reading old letters, and only leaving to fix himself some food and the like. He didn't hear anything from his mother during the day. And he was glad. Let her do all the work, and perhaps then she might appreciate all he does for his family.

He wrote letters to Feliciano talking about what was going on, and Feliciano would reply with sympathy and some uplifting news about himself. Arthur loved hearing about how his friend was doing, it brightened up his day. His favourite letter from Feliciano that he liked to re-read was the one depicting his first courting gift. Arthur of course had gotten perfume, and Feliciano had gotten a brand new set of paint brushes. The way Feliciano gushed about his gift brought Arthur great joy, partly because his friend was happy, but mostly because Feliciano's fiancé was attentive enough to know Feliciano's favourite hobby.

In the letter he goes on and on about how smooth and polished they are, and how fine the hair on the brush is. Arthur had only gone into some detail about his perfume, but Feliciano wrote what seemed like an entire essay on his fine new brushes.

But whatever joy Arthur found from his old letters, it was only temporary, because the moment he lifted up his eyes from the words on the paper to his dull little room, he was reminded of all his troubles.

Arthur didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay in his room for the next four years, but he couldn't continue on being treated the way he was. He just didn't know how to fix things without looking like he gave in.

Winter had proven to be a lot more unforgiving than in previous years. Mr Kirkland and Scott could only work for short intervals during the day before the cold or the snow proved too strong to persevere against. They could no longer draw water from their well, so they had to trek to the nearest stream and crack a hole in the ice for cooking and cleaning water. They had enough milk and enough hay to ensure that there was a continues supply, but it didn't lessen the severe weather conditions.

Mr Kirkland and Scott went to check on the felids during a sizable break in the weather. Arthur decided that it would be a good chance for him to go downstairs and grab something quick to eat. If he saw his mother he knew they wouldn't say a word to each other, so he wasn't worried about being confronted.

Arthur quietly made his way down to the kitchen. There were no signs of activity anywhere aside from the glow of the fireplace that was consistently lit to ward off the cold. He considered that perhaps his mother had gone down to the river to fetch water while the weather was at a calm spell.

Arthur stepped into the kitchen, and his heart nearly broke in two when he saw his mother lying unconscious on the floor. He rushed to her side, moving faster than he ever thought he could. Arthur turned her on her back and her eyes were closed, her breathing was laboured and her face flushed.

"Mama!" Arthur cried out, "Please wake up!" he shook her gently and heard a groan come from her as her eyes opened enough for her to see Arthur kneeling at the side, looking horribly distraught.

Arthur's expression showed his relief as the panic levels lowered some. "Oh thank goodness!" he breathed in relief. Arthur quickly placed his hand on his mother's forehead like she would do for him when he was ill. "You're burning up." He mumbled mostly to himself.

Knowing that he couldn't just leave her on the cold kitchen floor, Arthur helped her up as best he could and walked her to her room. Arthur didn't often visit his parents' bedroom, there was no need for it, but he knew where to look to find his mother's nightdress.

He sat her on the edge of the large bed on top of the thick winter quilts. Arthur helped her take off her corset and slip out of her dress. There was a clear improvement in her breathing, but he under top was drenched in sweat. He helped her dress as best he could before he moved her to the bed and tucker her under.

"You just rest, I'll take care of everything." Arthur smiled a little and got up from the bed. Mrs Kirkland's eyes slid closed as Arthur went back into the kitchen.

He didn't want to show any panic, but it filled him. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea when his father would return, and he couldn't go out and look for him because his mother would need his immediate care.

Arthur allowed himself a deep breath and got straight to work. Now wasn't the time for him to lose his composure. He decided to simply do what he had seen his mother do. A long time ago when Scott had gotten a bad fever, Arthur helped her as be he could as she nursed the boy back to health. He could do it too, he simply _had_ too.

It looked as though there were no fresh water supplies in the house, so he made the quick decision to go down to the river. His mother must have been dusting at the time of her collapse, so she wouldn't have needed water at that point.

Arthur never really had a lot of clothes, but he rugged-up as best he could and hurried outside. There were two buckets sitting at the door near where they kept the shoes, Arthur grabbed the biggest one and headed out.

He was glad that the weather was calm enough, but the thick blanket of snow slowed his movements a great deal. Arthur had always loved the Winter, and he still did, but right now it was proving to be a nuisance. He wished the water in the well hadn't frozen over, but there was nothing he could do but face reality at the moment.

The nearest river was a moderate walk away. He was used to making the trip during the previously snowy Winters. Arthur's seldom used boots proved to be a great help in traversing the icy ground. His normal shoes would have been soaked through for sure. The grass was long and moistened his pant-legs as he hurried past the trees and down to the riverbank. The cold was slow to seep into his skin, but if it were to become a problem he was sure he could ignore it long enough until he got home again.

Getting to the river took him about ten minutes in his hurried pace. And it seemed that he was not the only one who was using the break in the weather to their advantage, other families were at the river side getting water. This was a shot of luck in Arthurs favour, as he was able to find a whole in the ice that someone else had made for him to use. He knelt in the mud in a spot where the reeds and bulrushes were out of his way.

In all his rush he just realised that he had forgot to where mittens. His fingers were cold from the air that blew past him as he rushed for water. Paying it no mind, Arthur dunked the bucket in as far as it would go, and with all his strength he heaved the bucket upwards.

The rope handle was uncomfortable to say the least. His hands were burning a bit more now, and he wanted nothing more than to rub them together, but he could do that when he got home. The bucket was considerably heavier now, and in his haste to move he unwittingly shook the bucket too much, causing some of the icy water to spill onto his warm coat.

He groaned in protest and displeasure, but continued on his way none the less. The bucket slowed him down, and with the snow in his way and the icy breezes that cut through the trees, he felt the cold seep past his clothes and down to his bones.

By the time he got home he was feeling miserable and sore. He was glad that he wouldn't have to make another trip, for a while at least.

He hurried into the kitchen, not caring about his muddy boots or soaked clothes. He got out the big black iron kettle and filled it as much as he could before he set the rest of the water to the side. He realised that he had forgotten to stoke the wood fire stove before he left, so he hurried back outside. He was glad that there was always a ready supply of cut logs that leant against one of the outer walls of the house. He was able to carry three into the house before he stoked the fire with the coals and paper that were already in the kitchen.

He easily lit the flame and moved the heavy kettle so it would be heated by the flame.

With that done he allowed himself a moment to breathe. His fingers and palms still burned with the cold, which reminded him that he should change. It would only make things worse if he were to catch a fever or track mud through the house.

He disposed of his boots and began peeling off the layers as he went upstairs to change. He put on what he was wearing previously, but took the time prior to towel off his wet legs and hands.

He wished his father and brother were home to help. If they were his father could have gone for a doctor, and Scott could have gotten the water.

Arthur laid his clothes out to dry, there wasn't much he could do with them yet. He grimaced at the thought of more laundry, especially the muddy ones, which would have to be scrubbed, which meant more water. He didn't want to think about going back down the icy and cold river right now.

He went back down stairs and soaked a clean cloth in the bucket. He rung it out as best he could and folded it into a perfect rectangle before he went back to his mother's room. She was sleeping, but her breathing was still laboured, her face was bright scarlet, and she was sweaty. It was good that she had was sweating out the sickness, but her breathing and red complexion made him worry. He placed the cool cloth on her for head after he dabbed her cheeks lightly, hoping that it would soothe her a little.

With his mother still sleeping and not in need of any immediate care, Arthur receded back to the kitchen and stood near the stove to wait for the kettle.

He was able to catch his breath, and he was able to think. He had never seen his mother get sick before, she was always clean, well fed and strong. But perhaps she was overworking herself, maybe she pushed herself too hard and her body weakened to the point where it allowed her to fall ill… if this was the case than Arthur blamed himself. He didn't work at all for days, and who knew how long she'd been feeling ill for before she finally collapsed?

There were a lot of chores that he had to do, and since the fight he did none of them. His mother had been carrying the weight of all the household duties and it must have got to her.

'It was my fault then,' Arthur thought sadly to himself, 'I know she's mean but I didn't wish her any real harm.' he wanted to cry. his sweet and tender heart couldn't take the fact that he might be at fault for his mother overworking herself, even if she wronged him, he was still a good person who wishes harm to no-one.

But there was nothing he could do now but care for her. Even if she doesn't appreciate it, even if she doesn't change, he will know he did the right thing.

When the water was boiled enough he set himself to making her some herbal tea and a small meal. Porridge was the best thing for her right now, until he had enough time to make her some soup at least.

Adding water, oats, and some milk into a pot, Arthur stirred the mixture until it was light and fluffy, just like his mother had taught him. After he poured some into a bowl and drizzled some honey on the top, he put the tea and the bowl of porridge onto a tray and carefully carried it to his mother's room.

He walked in and saw her still sleeping. If she was going to get any better she would need some food, so he decided to wake her.

"Mama," He said as he lightly jostled her shoulder, "I brought you some food and tea."

Mrs Kirkland's eyes groggily opened, she blinked a couple of times so they could readjust to the light. "Arthur," She croaked, "What happened?"

Arthur swallowed nervously before he spoke, he was still cross with her, but right now she needed him, "You have a fever. Sit up so you can have something to eat."

She slowly moved herself to sit up against her pillows. After she was up-right enough, Arthur put the tray over her lap. He watched as she picked up the steaming cup of tea, she blew on it lightly before taking a grateful sip.

Arthur gave a quiet sigh of relief, "Make sure you eat it all." he ordered quietly but firmly, "When you need me call out, I'll be in the kitchen." sometimes it was useful to live in a small house.

As he walked back, he looked on the floor and saw his muddy footprints. He didn't want them there for much longer so he decided his next task would be to spot clean the floor.

He poured some of the water into another bucket and got his splintery scrubbing brush, he set himself to work again until all traces of mud were gone. He didn't want a messy floor to worry about if he was going to be taking care of his ill mother.

He couldn't do any laundry until he had more water, but he would be dammed if he was going to go outside twice in one day, so he went to the kitchen and gather together a selection of vegetables for soup.

He was dicing carrots when his father and brother finally returned home.

"Elizabeth?" He heard his father call from the doorway, "Are you in the kitchen?"

Arthur replied as he continued chopping, "No it's me, father."

Mr Kirkland and Scott were clearly reviled that Arthur was no longer in self-imposed exile, "It's good to see you out and about again son." Mr Kirkland said with a glad smile, "Where is your mother?"

Arthur put his knife down and turned to him, he tried not to show any worry, "She passed out from a fever, but don't worry, I gave put her to bed and gave her some food."

"Oh mercy!" Mr Kirkland breathed worriedly, he rushed out of the kitchen to be at the bedside of his wife. Scott remained and spoke to Arthur.

"Can I help in any way?" he couldn't cook or anything, but he didn't want to stand idly by and do nothing.

"You could get more water," Arthur suggested, "I've nearly used it all up, the last of the bucket I got will go in the soup, and mother will no doubt need more for tea."

Scott nodded readily, "Alright, I can do that."

Arthur poured the remaining water into a pot and handed the empty bucket to Scott. He took it, put his boots back on and left through the door. Arthur was glad it wasn't him, even if it meant he would be scrubbing more muddy clothes later.

The doctor that Mr Kirkland later brought in said that all he could prescribe was good food and plenty of bed rest. Arthur figured as much.

Arthur's father and brother tried their best to help as much as they could. Mr Kirkland would take his wife her food and feed her if she didn't have the strength, and Scott was glad to bring bucket after bucket of icy water for Arthur to cook and clean with, he also helped keep all the fires going.

Arthur took on all the cooking and cleaning, and he began to understand how his mother had felt. It was tiring work, and when he rested his head on his pillow at night he feel asleep instantly, only to be up at dawn and working again.

After three days Mrs Kirkland's fever finally broke. She was sitting up in bed, feeding herself perfectly fine, and sewing to pass the time. She never did like doing nothing.

Arthur came into her room with a new cup of tea for her, she motioned for it to be placed on the bed-side table. Arthur placed it where she could reach and began to make his way back out to the kitchen, but he was stopped by her calling him back.

"Arthur," She said, her voice well on its way to going back to normal, "Come sit with me."

She hadn't said a word to Arthur since he had found her on the floor, this was a surprise to him to say the least, but he didn't have the energy to question or argue. He sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"You've been working hard these past few days." she prompted coolly.

"Yes." He answered simply and aloofly. What did she expect him to do? Sit in his room and leave the house to chaos?

"What I'm trying to say is," She sighed, it was like talking about her feeling made her uncomfortable, "You've done well, and I'm… I'm thankful."

Arthur turned to look at her with wide eyes, "You've never th-thanked me before." he mumbled quietly.

"Perhaps it's long overdue then hmm?" She replied softly, "I didn't know my distant attitude was hurting you so. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"How could you think you were doing the right thing?!" Arthur accidently snapped. He reined himself back a second after his little outburst, he sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"But you have a right to." She looked at him with the eyes of a loving mother, soft, understanding, and a little heartbroken.

"Then why?" Arthur finally asked. He felt like it was a question he should have asked a long time ago, he just hoped he would get a real answer.

Mrs Kirkland took a deep breath, "From the moment you were born, you were destined to leave me." Arthur shuffled further on the bed to listen to her better, "It is the fate of all bearer children to marry out of their homes. Sires stay in their natal homes and have children there, you will go out and have children in some house far from ours."

Arthur looked at her, feeling confused, "But this doesn't-"

"I thought that by being distant you wouldn't grow attached, then it would make it less painful when you finally have to say goodbye to this place. Do you understand? I knew you were going to leave, so I've tried my best to prepare you for life, for any situation you might end up in. I'm thankful that you found good family to marry into, but you never know what the future will bring. I tried to raise you to be strong Arthur."

"Then what about Colleen?" Arthur asked with a touch of spite.

"I thought that you'd like Colleen better if I praised her, but I suppose that didn't work" Mrs Kirkland replied flatly, "She's going to be living with us, and you for two years at least. It's important to Scott that you are civil with her."

"She does seem nice." Arthur mumbled. He blinked up at his mother. His eyes flooded with tears, his lip quivered as he tried to stop himself for wailing, "S-So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not," Mrs Kirkland said softly, "I wanted nothing more than to keep you with me, I dreaded the thought of giving you up. I thought of binding you incorrectly so you would remain unmarried and stay here, but that would be unforgivingly selfish of me, I couldn't jeopardize you're future and your happiness."

Arthur sniffled and rubbed his eyes as she leant forward and gently ran her finger through his hair, "My dear, you've achieve more than I could have ever dreamed, you're marrying into a wonderful family and we are all proud of you. And I hope you find time to visit when you have lots of beautiful babies with your Alfred."

Arthur moved forward and embraced his mother for what felt like the first time.

His heart wasn't healed completely, that would take more time, but it was definitely on its way to being whole again.

**So good? No good? You're thoughts are worth a lot to me so leave a review! This chapter was fun to write, I've been planning it since chapter 5, it's such a relief to finally have it written! Long chapter is long.**

**I'll most definitely have one more update up before the holidays!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	12. Plans for a Spring Wedding

**So many reviews I don't know what to say! I'm so grateful to you all for being so wonderful! You've also been extremely patient, this story is very paced, but things are moving forward and Alfred and Arthur's wedding isn't too long away, just a few things to get through before then. **

**I hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! Enjoy!**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 12: Plans for a Spring Wedding and Elizabeta's Plot**

In the Autumn of Arthur's fifteenth year, Scott turned eighteen. This age is seen as the most important, as it was the time where teenagers become adults and Contracts of Kin are finally carried out. That meant the wedding between Scott and Colleen was just over the horizon.

The Kirkland's had been so busy extending their house that they neglected any wedding planning, but thankfully, they would have until the Spring of Arthur's sixteenth year to organise everything. The date for the wedding was decided prior in the Contract of Kin. The Matchmaker chose an auspicious date by weighing the characteristics of the Bride and Groom. Since Scott and Colleen were both Autumn children, the Matchmaker decided that the luckiest time for them to wed would be in the Spring. It was decided that they would wed in May, one month after Arthur's birthday.

A peaceful calm had settled over the Kirkland residence since the previous Winter, Arthur no longer felt as forgotten as he previously did. He still had quite a workload, but now he worked gladly, knowing that he was easing his mother's burden. He looked forward to the time when Colleen would join their home so that he could share the household duties with her, but mostly, he hoped to find a friend in the lovely brunet.

As the grooms' family, the Kirkland's were in charge of most of the preparations. The dress that Colleen would wear was basically all the Murphy's needed to worry about, aside from assembling their guest list. It was simply the way things were done.

Mrs Kirkland took to it well, she rather enjoyed planning everything; from the food to the location, and right down to the types of chairs people would sit on. An outdoor wedding was the usual thing, they just hoped that there would be no rain on the day. There were a small selection of public areas that could be hired for a private wedding, all of which Mrs Kirkland considered with great amounts of thought and scrutiny.

"Why not the Flower Gardens?" Arthur suggested as his mother fretted over the choices, "The flowers would look lovely during a wedding in Spring, don't you think?"

Mrs Kirkland hummed in thought, then shook her head, "No, no, no, then we'll have bees everywhere! They'll get in the food and might even sting people… We can't have an excess of flowers, even if the gardens are particularly lovely." She sighed tiredly and rubbed her strained eyes, "Perhaps under the old Ash Tree… what do you think?"

Arthur sat opposite his mother considered her choice, "The grass is well kept and the tree will have full green foliage… but there won't be much shade apart from that, don't you think people would get overheated from all the direct sunlight?"

"Hmm, you're right about that," Mrs Kirkland muttered. She took a sip from her fourth cup of tea that day and stared hard at nothing. Her head lifted as she seemed to brighten with an idea. "I know," She said with a smile from knowing her own brilliance, "We put up white canopy tents! It's elegant, it will protect us from the rain and no one will complain about the sun."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little at his mother's sudden show of actual enthusiasm. It was still very much unlike her to show much emotion or excitement, and the way she was now was still very reserved, but Arthur saw a change in her that began after their unfortunate Winter time falling out. She gave him small smiles every now and then, and, when he does a good job with his chores he gets and affectionate pat on the head. It may not have seemed like much too any onlooker, but to Arthur it meant the world.

Arthur's breaks from the usual routine were far from in-between now that the wedding was on everyone's minds, but when he did manage to find a day to go out, Feliciano was always with him. Elizabeta often tagged along of course, she was now a lovely woman of eighteen and an adult in her own right, she often acted as the chaperone for the two now that her aunt; the matchmaker, was getting a little on in years.

Arthur had been surprised to hear of Feliciano's insistence that they attend the Fall Market. Since they usually only attend the one in Spring, he found it odd. But the oddity of the request didn't stop Arthur from agreeing to go. There were generally three big markets in the year, with a few smaller ones in-between. The Fall Market would be the last big one before Winter. What characterised the big ones was the presence of traveling merchants who brought with them fascinating new wares to sell. There was also of course the usual sale of fabrics, crops, and commodities.

Arthur had been looking forward to going to the Fall Market since Elizabeta organised their excursion a week ago, he promised to get his mother some new lace for the dress she was making for her to wear at Scott's wedding, and Arthur was allowed to get something small for himself. It wasn't often that he was given money to spend, but when he did get it he was incredibly picky about what he was to spend it on.

When the carriage rolled up, Arthur bid his mother goodbye and climbed in. Elizabeta and Feliciano greeted him with a hug each and he settled back against the seat with a content smile. Elizabeta was dressed in green with a white shall to fight against the chill, and Feliciano had pans of burgundy that went well with his hair, and a long sleeved tunic underneath his ecru coloured corset. Upon further observation, Arthur was a little confused as to why Feliciano had dressed himself so finely and had scented himself with his lily perfume, Arthur was only in his dark pants and warmest navy blue jacket, and his corset was just a plain pale blue to match.

But then again, Feliciano was the flashy type… still, he and Elizabeta looked like that had some kind of secret that they weren't telling him about.

Arthur frowned a little and narrowed his eyes, "What's going on?" he questioned suspiciously.

Feliciano giggled and Elizabeta gave a fake gasp, pretending she was affronted, "Arthur! Do you believe your dearest friends would be up to something? Why, I feel positively betrayed!"

"Yes." Arthur said flatly, he wasn't having any of Elizabeta's games, "Now speak up or I'll force Feli to tell me, and you know he will."

Elizabeta looked from Arthur to Feliciano, who was still grinning brightly. "He's right you know," Feliciano giggled with and innocent shrug, "Just tell him. It's so exciting!"

"Yes tell me!" Arthur insisted.

"Alright," Elizabeta sighed, feeling defeated, she leant in a little closer and Arthur followed in turn, "I was with my Aunt visiting the Beilshmidt residence, and you know how Feli is marrying a fellow named Ludwig?" Arthur nodded in response, "Well," Elizabeta continued, "Ludwig's brother is getting married really soon, so Ludwig agreed to go with his brother to the market to find the marital gift he is going to give to his finance. I heard them talk about it and their decision to go on this day!"

"…So?" Arthur questioned.

Elizabeta huffed, "Don't you see? That means Ludwig will be at the market today! It's the perfect chance for Feliciano to catch a glimpse of him without being detected!"

"No way," Arthur protested with a shake of his head, "It simply isn't done. You're a matchmaker Elizabeta! You know full well that one cannot see their finance before the wedding! It's forbidden!"

Elizabeta looked as though she were ready to argue, but Feliciano cut in instead, his wide eyes pleading to Arthur, "But Arthur I only got to see him that one time and it was so long ago! I want to see what he looks like now! If he is handsome I will be so glad! And if he is not, well… I can have the next few years to come to terms with that. Please don't stop me Arthur! I really need to see him, even if it's just a glance! I'm not as patient as you are, I can't stand the suspense!"

What was Arthur to do? He couldn't go against the wishes of the only two friends he had. And it wasn't like they were planning something stupid or dangerous. One look wouldn't really hurt…

Arthur sighed, "You can stop looking at me like that Feliciano," He mumbled "Since you really want to see him… I won't get in your way."

"OH ARTHUR THANK YOU!" Feliciano cried out in joy, he flung his body forward so that he could hug Arthur tightly, "You're such a good friend~"

Arthur didn't know if Feliciano had intentions of actually speaking to Ludwig, his clothes and his perfumed scent pointed to just that, but he had to have faith that his friend would abide by the rules now that he had given his consent to help.

Feliciano had only a vague memory of what Ludwig looked like, so it was up to Elizabeta to point him out of a large and bustling crowd.

They exited their carriage and were instantly taken aback by the sheer amount of market-goers that were present. The Fall Market must have been by far the most popular. People meandered from stall to stall, stepping over the orange, red and brown leaves that covered the stone covered ground.

Arthur would have stayed in his place to marvel a little longer, but he felt himself being pulled by Feliciano into the crowd. While his friends scanned for Ludwig, Arthur took to looking over the fabric stalls to see if he could find a suitable lace he would think to be of his mother's taste.

Elizabeta and Feliciano looked and looked for what felt like an eternity, but if you asked Arthur it was only about twenty minutes. Arthur strayed from his friends while he shopped, but he didn't worry, he could find them later. He continued shopping and found a stall with a wide selection of laces.

The old woman who ran the stall engaged him politely, "Is there anything I can help you with dear? I bet a young bearer such as yourself is looking for something particularly lovely, why not consider this?" she said as she held up a sample of a dainty lace. It was about a white as white could be, its pattern was like little snowflakes, but it wasn't what Arthur was looking for.

"It is indeed fine, however I am looking for something a little less bold. Perhaps an off-white or a cream colour? It's for my mother out see, she's making a new dress for my brother's wedding." Arthur asked as politely as he could.

The old woman stopped to think for a moment, tapping her chin with her right index finger, "I think I have the exact thing you are looking for, but I need to go to where my son keeps the extra stock. Would you mind waiting here?"

"Of course madam." Arthur said with a smile.

The old woman scurried off and Arthur huffed. He hoped he wouldn't have to be standing there for too long. He began looking over the laces again with disinterest.

"Um, excuse me." A nervous but gruff voice said from behind him. Arthur turned and his eyes widened when he saw a very tall and well-built sire looking down at him with unsure but still firm eyes. Next to him was another sire with blood red eyes narrowed in determination. "I know that it's entirely improper for someone to talk to another that they haven't been formally introduced to, but I'll be frank. My brother and I are looking for a gift and neither of us know anything about lace."

"I see…" Arthur said cautiously as he turned towards the two.

"And we were hoping if you could help." The silver haired sire cut in on his blond brother, "We don't want to get swindled, and since we don't know good lace from a bad one we need your help. You seem to know a thing or two." he sounded a little impatient, to which Arthur scowled a little.

"Forgive him, he just wants to make a good impression on his fiancé." the taller sire sighed in exasperation, "Would you consent to help?"

Arthur considered it for a moment, but sighed, "Very well, it wouldn't be right to turn down a person in need. Tell me a little about your intended so I might recommend the right type."

"Great!" the crimson eyed sire exclaimed, "My fiancé is really classy, you know, rich and proper. His name is Roderich and he had chocolate brown hair and the cutest purple eyes… and he wears glasses too! At least he did when we met, it has been five years since I last saw him though."

This sire was very enthusiastic to say the least, Arthur found it sweet the he remembered all those things about his betrothed, even after all the time that had passed. "Classy hmm?" Arthur said with a thoughtful hum, "Well I may not be able to afford it myself, but even I know affluent bearers wearing lace trim with needle thin floral designs. It really is the fashion, I'm sure your fiancé will love it." Arthur smiled at the two, but they looked dumbstruck.

"Uh, so, which one is that exactly?" the crimson eyed sire asked.

Arthur sighed again and pointed to a sample of one of the most pricy but defiantly the finest of the laces' in the bunch. "This one. I'm sure the lady will give you a good price."

"Wonderful!" the sire exclaimed, "Roderich is definitely going to love me!"

"I'm sorry about him," the blond sire said as he shook his head, "He's very… energetic. I am Ludwig by the way, and he is Gilbert." Ludwig did the proper thing and dipped into a quick bow. Now that he was no longer nervous, Arthur realised just how icy blue and dominant his eyes were. His hair was blonder then Arthur's even… but he was nothing like the sunny blond, sky blue eyed boy that Arthur called sweetheart.

"I am Arthur," He replied cordially.

Ludwig seemed like he was about to say something but he didn't get the chance.

The old woman returned and had a roll of lace for Arthur, she smiled at him, "Here it is, a cream coloured vintage lace that's very proper for a mature woman."

Arthur took it in his hand and felt the fine work, he nodded happily, "Oh yes this is definitely what I've been looking for." He fished his money out of his pocket and bid his new acquaintances Farwell. As he walked to find his friends, something clicked in Arthur's mind. He felt like such a fool! That was Ludwig! Feliciano's Ludwig! And he talked to him! The impropriety never ceases! But part of him was glad that he got to speak with the sire who would marry his best friend, he knew now from first-hand experience that Ludwig was polite and responsible.

"Arthur!" He heard Elizabeta call from a little further away. They briskly walked until the three were together again. Feliciano looked down-trodden and Elizabeta looked agitated. "We couldn't find him anywhere." she pouted most unattractively.

Arthur smiled to himself, well, it was more of a smirk, "Oh, well I saw them."

His two friends brightened instantly, "WHAT, where?" Feliciano exclaimed in excitement, gripping Arthur's shoulders tightly.

"I'll tell you," Arthur said seriously, "But remember that you aren't allowed to talk to him nor let him know that you've seen him, understood?"

"I understand! Now tell me!" Feliciano insister further, his bright grin and wide, excited eyes couldn't be denied.

Arthur Feliciano's wrist and pulled him where they wouldn't be seen, Elizabeta followed giddily. Arthur lifted his hand and pointed with one finger in the direction of the two sires he had briefly associated with, "Over there."

Feliciano's eyes followed to where Arthur directed until his gaze rested on a tall and muscular blond with the same icy blue eyes he had seen once a few years ago. Ludwig was handsome now, but imagine how much more handsome he will be when he is eighteen! His broad shoulders and chest will no doubt fill out nicely with muscle. His strong jawline and sharp features would be even more dazzling! Feliciano knew he was smitten, absolutely and positively head over heels. He knew he would never have this hard a crush on anyone else.

After Feliciano's long gander at his intended, they decided to leave the market. It as for the best, neither Arthur nor Elizabeta knew of they could keep Feliciano from talking to Ludwig if they stayed for too long. The auburn haired boy's resolve wasn't very strong.

Arthur never did buy anything for himself, but he was perfectly happy. Just seeing the smile on his best friends face was more than enough for him to call it a very good day.

When he arrived home he farewelled his friends and presented his mother with the lace he picked. She thanked him and then went on with their routine.

When dinner was eaten and the dishes washed, Arthur retired to his room and slipped off his clothes to put on his night dress. He liked these moments when he was alone. He sat on the edge of his bed and glanced over to the bedside table where he kept the courting gifts Alfred had sent; his perfume still kept safe in its wooden box, and a fan made out of a floral pattern material and held by a frame of sandalwood. Arthur had grown to love the second courting gift as much as the last, especially during the Summer, it was too bad the cool Autumn prevented its use.

Arthur settled into bed and lay on his side facing the wall. He thought about the day's events and Feliciano's elation at catching a glimpse of Ludwig, which naturally brought him to think of his own love, Alfred. What was he like now? It seemed cruel that there would be at least another two and a half years before he saw him again.

But he supposed that their distance would only make their inevitable union all the sweeter.

Arthur fell asleep with Alfred on his mind and his name on his lips.

**this one was short and sweet if I may say so myself : ) Scott's wedding is next, It's not too long now until Alfred and Arthur's, trust me! Leaving a review is like showing your love! I love reviews and knowing that you heart the story!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	13. A Contract Fulfilled

**I didn't know what to name this one so I went with this boring chapter title. I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad you liked the previous one! I loved all the reviews so very, very much~ we're getting close to Alfred and Arthur's wedding now, which will probably last a couple of chapters if I do it right!**

**I make spelling and grammar mistakes every now and then, and although I fix the ones I find, some still slip passed my notice. Point out the ones you see and I'll fix them.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 13: A Contract Fulfilled**

Arthur woke a little earlier than he usually did. He had always woken when the sun was rising, but today his eyes opened just as the very top of the sun began to show from behind the hills. It was only natural that he would wake up earlier, after all, it was the day of his brother's wedding! Who wouldn't be excited?

Arthur had never been to a wedding before, he had no cousins and when family friends married it was not considered a place for children, they'd just get in the way most of the time. But today he would finally see it, the ceremony that binds two lives together.

He was full of energy from the moment he pulled off the covers and leapt out of bed, he wasn't even this excited on his sixteenth birthday when he was awaiting his newest courting gift (which was a positively beautiful porcelain tea set). Despite how tired he was from all the cleaning, cooking and planning, he found a power within that made him glow in youthful anticipation and delight.

He shivered a little at the early morning cold, his large nightdress hung off one shoulder and reached only his upper thighs, but he liked it all the same. Feliciano had given it to him as a thank you for all the sewing lessons. The dimensions were completely off and Arthur wondered if Feliciano followed the pattern at all; it was too wide and much too short, and one of the sleeves was longer than the other. It looked like a shirt a large man would wear. But it was intended as a nightdress and Arthur was damn well going to use it as a nightdress. Feliciano had stitched it with great care and poured in all his love and effort, and so Arthur treasured it. It wasn't difficult to appreciate the gift because the material was the softest he ever felt. It felt like being embraced by a cloud.

Arthur tried his best not to wake his brother as he flitted about the room like an excited child. Of course he wasn't really a child any longer, he had long and slender legs, his height finally suited his tiny waist! But the joy of the day brought out the youthful exhilaration he seldom got to experience.

He couldn't really do anything until the sun rose. His parents wouldn't be up until then, and Scott was given special permission to sleep in. Arthur's mother had coolly explained that Scott would most likely be up late, Arthur didn't understand why, but he knew from the look on his mother's face that he shouldn't question any further.

Arthur picked up his brass frame mirror and smiled at his reflection; his skin always remained clear due to an insurmountable amount of luck, and a good cleansing routine. He combed his soft golden locks gently and worked out any knots that might have developed as he slept. No matter how much he brushed his hair it always maintained a messy looking quality, he had grown to accept it by now.

He went to make his bed, and as he shook out his quilt he looked over his shoulder to his brother, who had made a noise in his sleep. Arthur looked at him with a smile, then his smile faltered. It had failed to register with him until that moment, but this was the last time he would wake up and see his big brother sleeping across the room.

It pained him more than he thought it would. Sure, Scott wasn't going anywhere, he was just going to move into a bigger room downstairs, but Arthur felt like he was losing something. He and Scott had always had a very peaceful relationship based on mutual understanding and a certain amount of distance kept and maintained. They only really spoke at night, and none of those conversations could be considered deep and meaningful.

But that didn't mean that they weren't close. How does one judge a relationship? Based on words? Proximity? Or was it based on something else, some sort of unspoken bond that exists between two people who truly understand each other. Arthur knew that he could leave for ten years and still know Scott just as well as he always did. That was just how it was. Arthur loved Feliciano and Alfred in different ways, just as he loved Scott in a certain way.

Arthur wiped his teary eyes and smiled, this was just how things were. Distance didn't really change anything, in truth. He and Scott would always maintain their quiet, simple and unchangeable understanding.

Today was the beginning of wonderful things for Scott, and Arthur was happy for him, truly and sincerely happy.

'Enough emotion,' Arthur scolded himself, 'There are things to do.'

The guests were set to arrive at the Ash tree at noon, which made the morning a flood of hurried activity. Arthur wished he had taken the time to enjoy his peaceful moment before dawn, because now he was helping his mother and it was not an easy task. Mrs Kirkland had been winding tighter and tighter as the wedding day grew closer, and now, she seemed to be on the precipice of a major outburst.

They had to hire people to make sure they had everything; the wedding canopy tents, the traditional three level stack cake with sweet white frosting, the seating, the tables for the food, and the small quartet of violinists. Mrs Kirkland was never one to spend much money, but when she did she made sure that it was worth every cent. Mr Kirkland and Scott worked tirelessly to pay for the wedding, and Mrs Kirkland was determined to make it the nicest wedding anyone had seen in their village for a long, long time.

The house was filled with groups of people coming and going, taking orders or moving food, and then suddenly they were all gone. Arthur took a moment to sit, his feet ached because he had never had to run around so much. He fetched platter after platter, he spoke to guests and well-wishers, he kept his mother's rage and frustration at bay, and now he finally got his moment of peace.

"Arthur, tidy the house while I get dressed." His mother ordered harshly as she stomped off to her room.

Arthur tried not to take it personally, she was just stressed out. But he couldn't help but groan as he stood, he supposed that he could rest his aching feet later.

When the house was tidied, there was only one thing left for him to do: dress himself.

He passed Scott on his way to the stairs, his brother was already dressed, and he had been for over an hour. He was wearing a black pair of pants and a long black coat with coattails. Two gold button sat at the top of each tail just on his lower back. His shirt was white with a high collar and a cravat tied around it, which tucked into the buttoned-up coat nicely. He had traded in his workman's boot for a pair of highly polished black leather shoes. His mother had slaved for hours on the outfit, but the result was definitely worth it. His hair was even combed handsomely to the side. A nice change for the usual unruly mop.

He had been upstairs where it was the quietest so he could practice his vows. They weren't long or complex, but he wanted to make sure he got them right, he only got one chance, after all.

"Are you well?" Arthur asked with a smile.

Scott chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck timidly, "I suppose, but my nerves are rather shaken."

"All will be well, brother. The weather is fair and the company is good." Arthur said in return. He didn't exactly have any advice to give, but he could at least ease his brother mind, even if only a tiny bit.

Scott gave one last smile and they continued on their separate paths.

Arthur had an hour in which to ready himself. He was glad that he had set out his clothes the night before.

The room was a bit dusty, Arthur hadn't bothered to clean it just yet since it was just him in this room from now on, and he thought he could take his time with rearranging and such. Scott's bed had been stripped and moved during the morning just before the rush began. His father and brother had moved it to the storage shed behind the house. It wouldn't be needed for a long time, and they could use the space to put in a crib for Scott and Colleen's first child.

The room felt empty without the extra bed, but Arthur pushed away those thoughts, telling himself that he would be moving out and marrying Alfred soon enough.

There was a small basin of water Arthur filled for himself when he was fetching water. He knew he'd be a little sweaty by this time, so he wanted to be prepared. He stripped himself of his simple, every-day clothes until he was in his undergarments. He rung out a clean rag and lightly washed himself. On his own wedding day he would no doubt be taking a full bath instead.

He towelled off and walked over to the wardrobe where he had placed his clothes. Arthur always loved green; and the soft, Forrest-y colour of this particular outfit was his favourite shade. He wore a cream coloured corset of one who was close to marrying age; it was dark enough to not look too close to white (only the bride can wear white), and his green pants and formal coat went well with it. He wore nice formal leather shoes with a slight heel, he was quite fond of wearing heeled shoes now that he was old enough.

He was checking his reflection in his tiny hand-held mirror when he heard his mother calling, "Arthur, we need to go now!"

Arthur huffed and carefully placed his mirror back onto the table, he grabbed his fan and headed downstairs where his family waited. Arthur couldn't hide his smile when he saw just how elegant his mother looked in her painstakingly hand stitched soft pink gown. The sleeves reached her elbows because of the mild weather, and there on the end of the sleeves, along the neckline and at the bottom of the skirt, was the vintage lace that Arthur had gotten for her. The dainty trim gave the dress a touch of class that went well with the lovely shade of pink. Her hair was pinned up with a few spiralling tendrils loose to frame her face.

"Oh mother!" Arthur exclaimed in a breathless manner, "You look so elegant!"

Mrs Kirkland huffed good naturedly, trying to hide her grin as she spoke, "Well, you can hardly attend a wedding in kitchen clothes. Now come along, I will not have Scott late for his own wedding."

Mr Kirkland, dressed in navy blue, ecru and black, chuckled as he took his wife's arm, the pair led their children out the door.

They took a rented carriage to the Ash tree where everything was set up and waiting for them. The guests had begun to arrive and were mingling happily with each other. The day was perfect, there was hardly a cloud in the sky, the grass was at its greenest, and the Ash tree, which most considered older than time, was standing tall and with full green foliage.

There was a long white carpet that ran from the entrance of a large white canopy tent, down to where the couple would say their vows. In the large tent was for the bride, who was not allowed to be seen until the moment she was to walk down the aisle, this ensured that the bride and groom now see each other until the right moment.

To each side of the aisle there were placed a row of chairs; five across and seven down, each one intended to be filled with a guest of either the Kirkland's or the Murphy's. There was a large open canopy tent far off to the left side where all the food and the banquet table was placed. In front of that, but still not so close as to obstruct the view of the aisle, was the small dance area.

The violinists that were hired were standing off to the right side of the aisle so they can play for the bride and groom when they walk.

Scott nervously greeted Mr and Mrs Murphy with Mr and Mrs Kirkland at his side, Arthur stood at a distance and smiled at his brother. Today was a very important day for him.

Arthur was surprised when he felt a hand gently land on his shoulder, he turned and instantly grinned when he saw Elizabeta.

"It's a nice day for a wedding, is it not?" She prompted with a grin. She wore a nice green dress that was a few shades darker than Arthur's, and a light gold corset that shone like her magnificent hair. In her hand was a glass of red wine that the Murphy's provided, along with a few food items.

"Well you would know," Arthur replied sassily, opening his floral print fan with a flourish, "Isn't this the seventh wedding you've been to this month?" Arthur wiggled his eyebrows playfully and lightly fanned himself.

"It's the Eighth," Elizabeta chuckled, "But this is the first time it's been for the family of someone I like. Well, aside from my old friend Gilbert… hmm, can I actually call him a friend? He can get pretty full of himself so it's difficult to tolerate him." The two laughed together happily as though they were in their own little world.

"It's too bad Feli couldn't be here." Arthur said with a sigh after his laughter.

"Didn't he go travelling with his parents?" Elizabeta replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"To the seaside," Arthur filled in, "He said he'd bring us both something back."

"The seaside," Elizabeta mused, "Isn't that rather far away?"

"You'd know as well as I," Arthur mused in turn, "I think it is, that's why things that come from there are worth so much. Feli says his parents get most of their commodities from there… anyway, where is your Aunt?"

"Networking, schmoozing, whatever you want to call it." Elizabeta replied flatly, "The woman never stops! But I suppose it's good, her customers will one day be mine, which means more profit." Elizabeta gave a sly grin that reminded Arthur too much of Madame Héderváry.

"Don't forget your friends when you become a wealthy business woman," Arthur teased lightly.

"Don't worry," Elizabeta assured, "Unlike my aunt I know how to have a good time." She illustrated her point by lifting the wine glass in her hand.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

Arthur sat with Elizabeta and Madame Héderváry on his left and his mother and father on his right. On the opposite side of the aisle seating was Colleen's family. All the other guests were seated behind them, and the old priest stood in front of them, it was time for the wedding to start.

The violinists played a harmonized tune as Scott walked down the aisle, his back straight and his stride as paced as he could manage. There was no one to walk with them on this occasion, it was to symbolize how marriage is between two people, and they would have to learn to work together without help. It was their independence as a couple.

It seemed like a long walk, but Scott made it to the end, his family all watching proudly as he stood in wait for his bride.

The music stopped, and then changed tune as Colleen stepped out of the canopy tent in full bridal regalia. Everyone turned to watch as she began her pacing down the aisle. Everyone but Scott. He was not supposed to turn and see his bride as she walked, it symbolises his trust in her to always be with him, to stand behind him no matter what trials they may face.

Colleen was a very lovely bride, and an equally lovely woman. Her handsome brown hair had grown long and was elegantly draped down her shoulders and back. Even through the veil you could see the shadow of her locks sitting perfectly underneath. The veil itself trailed behind her, riding down her skirts which only just grazed the white carpet on which she walked. The front of the veil was framed by a crown of white flowers and reached down to the neckline of her dress. Oh and what a dress it was! Arthur had always had an appreciation for fine clothes, and this was more than fine. A traditional gown of purity white with a straight skirt, tiny lace sleeves that covered her shoulders, a tight form hugging bodice which hid her bridal corset underneath. She was in every sense of the word, a bride.

Arthur saw his mother tearing up a little and couldn't help but do the same. He dabbed his eyes with his finger while Elizabeta squeezed his hand for comfort.

Scott held out his right hand for Colleen to take when she got to him, and she did, her pale little hand resting comfortably on top of his. Scott didn't turn his head, he couldn't until the ceremony dictated. He tried to not sneak a peek from the side of his gaze.

The old priest began his speech with a sweep of his arms:

"Friends and relatives of the Kirkland and Murphy families, we are gathered on this day of Spring to join these two lives as one. A wedding in Spring blesses the couple with a prosperous life and an abundance of joy. A happy family is the gift of Spring, but in Spring one often forgets the Winter, so ensure that you're Autumn ways steady your mind and give you balance. The blessings and gifts of Spring will never be a burden to the children of Autumn."

The old priest revealed a long strand of white silk material and began tying it to Scott and Colleen's hands, he wrapped it around three times and tied it off on top of Colleen's hand.

"The tie represents your bond, and although the material may go, your bond will always exist from this day, and for all days. you may now say your vows."

Scott was still facing forward as he spoke the vows he practiced, "I, Scott Kirkland, take you Colleen Murphy, to be my wife. I vow to honour, love and keep you for all my days. I will provide you with a home and protection from any of the world's dangers."

Colleen, who also faced forward, recited her vows in return, ""I, Colleen Murphy, take you Scott Kirkland, to be my husband. I vow to honour, love and keep you for all my days. I will keep your home and provide you with children to carry on your name."

The old priest untied the bind as he spoke, "In the sight of all these witnesses, I pronounce you husband and wife."

As the tie fell away, Scott and Colleen turned to face each other finally. "You may now kiss the bride."

And he did gratefully.

They feasted, they cut the cake, and now the party had moved to the dance floor. There was no obligation for the bride and groom to dance, but Scott offered his arm to his lady and they took to it, with a great amount of flustered words and poorly repressed smiles.

Arthur stood to the side with Elizabeta, dreamily watching as all the couples danced to the melodies of the violin quartet. He officially loved weddings.

"Hasn't this all been splendid?" Arthur sighed happily.

"It was most certainly splendid. By far the best wedding I've been to." Elizabeta agreed with a nod of approval.

"It's strange to think that I'll not get to know what my wedding venue is like until the day of the ceremony." Arthur mused.

"Well, yes," Elizabeta agreed, "But the Jones family will make it a grand affair, you can count on that."

"Yes… only two more years and I'll get to see Alfred again."

**I got into a crazy writing mode so most of this was written in one sitting. I don't know what happened, I just wanted to write! I've been thinking a lot about Alfred and Arthur's wedding and I tell ya, it's gonna be good! it's also been a really long time since I've had to write smut, which I'm glad because I got sick of it, but since I've taken such a big break from it you can bet the wedding night will be fun! **

**Leave a review and I'll love you!**

**Reminder: this is rated M, adult situations were always bound to happen. If that's not your bag you can skip : )**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**

**Happy holidays!**


	14. The Penultimate Year

**I don't think I've ever loved a story more than this one. Seriously you guys have made it the best ever and I don't know how to thank you except with quickish updates. I have decided the wedding chapters start next chapter. I want it to go well, so I'm gonna put tonnes of work into it! This one is short though.**

**This story just took a left turn into adult content land, so yeah, M rating kicks in.**

**I hope you like this one though! It might make you laugh a bit ; ) Please enjoy! **

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 14: The Penultimate Year**

Colleen is a sweet girl, Arthur had come to that conclusion after having lived with her for only a week. Colleen is a hard worker, a conclusion Arthur had come to after a month of sharing the household duties with her. And finally, Colleen is a kindred spirit. Arthur never really expected to make many friends in life, but he was pleased and surprised when he learnt that the soft spoken brunette girl was indeed good company.

Whenever Arthur would argue with his mother (after having found his backbone during that eventful Winter a few years back), he would get huffy and his mother would get huffy, and Colleen would do her best to console Arthur and try and patch things up.

The arguments were by no means as severe at the first, but both Arthur and his mother had sharp tongues that stung with equally sharp words, couple this with their stubbornness and clashes were bound to happen. Arthur would complain about the shabby state of their cleaning equipment, like the wooden brush Arthur uses to scrub the floor, which was now nothing but splintery and at the end of its usefulness. He would ask for a replacement, and, his thrifty mother would deny him. And then an argument would ensue.

Things like this were a common source of the problems. And despite their little understanding after their first big fight, they couldn't expect every little problem to magically be solved. There were still issues to be worked out between them, and after every little fight things got a little better. But things were slow going, it would perhaps take a lifetime for them to truly understand each other, but the love they shared was undeniable.

Colleen fit in well with the Kirkland's, and with Scott especially. This was definitely a good thing because there would be nothing worse than a marriage where the husband and wife disliked each other, which would cause unbearable tension and discontent in their lives and in the lives of those around them. But Scott proved attentive to his bride, gifting her with little things every so often; flowers, peppermint candies, and the occasional piece of jewellery, and a kiss on the hand and lips every day before he left for work and later in the afternoon when he returned.

They were still very shy with each other, but Arthur could tell that their affection ran deep. He was glad, both of them deserved to be happy.

Arthur would often turn his thoughts to Alfred as each day brought him closer to his wedding. He wanted to know what his fiancé was like now, how much he had grown, or if he was still as bright eyed and sweet. The truth was that someone could change immensely from the time of their engagement to the time of the actual wedding, what if Alfred had become boorish and cantankerous as his body developed? Arthur feared that Alfred wouldn't want him, or even worse, he might end up not wanting Alfred.

Arthur had felt what desire was, he was just like any other seventeen year old. And in his less than innocent dreams he never really put a face to his fantasies. He wasn't sure what he liked, but if what he liked turned out to not be Alfred he knew he was in a world of trouble. Although he told himself that Alfred will have grown into a fine young man, he wouldn't truly believe it until he saw Alfred for himself. Arthur's own personal blend of realism, pessimism and worry didn't help the situation much.

All he had for now were the little notes Alfred would send with every courting gift. His newest one, which arrived the day after his seventeenth birthday, was enough material for him to make something. But he wracked his brain in trying to decide what would be worthy of something so fine. He would remain indecisive until a certain conversation he had with his mother.

It was the Autumn of Arthur's seventeenth year, Colleen and Scott had only been married for a year and a bit, but it seemed that the brunette was anxious to start having children as soon as possible, she and Scott had decided together to do everything they could for it to happen. He ensured his performed his nightly duties, and even started to make a crib, and Colleen, well, she watched her diet, spoke to diviners and doctors alike, as well as performing her own nightly duties.

Naturally, Colleen went to Mrs Kirkland for advice since she had two children and was the only adult bearer in the house. Unfortunately, with Arthur being present the conversation took an unintended and unexpected turn.

"-So you see mam'," Colleen said softly, her hands fiddling nervously as they sat in her lap "I was wondering if you could tell me if there is any trick or short-cut to conception."

Arthur listened closely, he was supposed to be sweeping while his mother took her tea break with Colleen, but the topic piqued his interest.

"Well my dear," Mrs Kirkland began, "I can't say that there is a sure fire method of becoming with child, but there are all the old superstitions, for example, most believe that conception is most likely to happen during a full moon, or during a spring rainstorm while facing North. Personally I think that's all nonsense, but then again, I cannot recall whether or not the full moon was involved in either of my conceptions."

"I have heard that too…" Colleen mused, "But full moons are only once a month and Spring was practically over by the time Scott and I married. I hope we don't have to wait until next year."

Mrs Kirkland gave a small smile and placed her hand over Colleen's, "It will happen when it is supposed to. You and Scott should just enjoy each other's company for a while, children can come a little later."

Arthur leant on the broom and thought, what did the full moon and facing North have to do with anything? And for that matter, how exactly was a baby made? He knew it involved two people who were married and loved each other very much, but that was as far as his knowledge went. It wasn't like he was taught this kind of stuff, he only learnt writing and domestic duties, and his parents never spoke of it. Perhaps it was time to ask?

Arthur leant his broom against a wall and sat opposite his mother, his back straight and his hands folded in his lap. His expression was drawn in a straight line of seriousness, "Mother, how are babies made?"

Thus beginning one of the most awkward, horrifying and traumatizing conversations that Arthur had ever had in his life.

"…So basically, when it's your wedding night you just need to lie back and let Alfred do his duty." His mother concluded after a long and graphic explanation of the mechanics of baby making.

Arthur sat with wide eyes and an unconsciously tight grip on his pants material above his knees. Alfred was going to put what, where?! He couldn't process it. He couldn't comprehend it. Well, he could comprehend it, that's why he was so stunned, but to be so intimate with someone terrified him. And yet, it was expected of him to consent to it, even though he hadn't seen Alfred in years! Even if Alfred was every bit as handsome and as charming as he hoped, that didn't mean that Arthur was ready to… spread his legs!

"D-Do I have to?" Arthur shrieked, his cheeks were flaming a bright red and his eyes were bugged out in distress and disbelief.

"Yes, of course you have to." Mrs Kirkland replied unsympathetically, "Everyone has to, and you are no exception. Now stop being such a drama queen and finish sweeping the floor."

Normally Arthur would argue against such a cruel order, but right now he was too dumbfounded to do anything but slink away, his mind blank and his limbs weak.

Arthur's mind must have shut down for the rest of the day, because he completed all his chores with a blank and unresponsive expression. He didn't even say anything during dinner, nor while he was washing the dishes. When he was no longer getting orders he slinked off to his room and sat on his bed.

This was the time when Arthur's mind started functioning again. At that point he buried his face in his pillow and made all manner of ungodly noises, not exactly knowing what he was trying to say or if there was something to accomplish from the action.

He just couldn't stop blushing, the thought of him and Alfred, naked together, naked Alfred on top of him, naked Alfred doing things to him! He didn't know what to do with the information. It was terrifying and yet it caused a strange stirring deep within Arthur's body. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was defiantly a step up from what he was used to.

Arthur sat up and sighed when he heard a timid knock at his bedroom door. "Come in," He called, hoping it wasn't his mother who had come to tell him that he didn't do a good enough job with the dishes and that he had to do them again.

To his surprise it was Colleen. She sported a kind looking smile as she closed the door behind her and walked over to Arthur. "May I sit?" she asked sweetly, with a hand gesture to Arthur's bed.

"Of course." Arthur replied with a smile.

She sat down with a ruffle of her dress, her hands folded perfectly in her lap, "Listen, Arthur, I know I might not be the one you want to talk about this with, but… I don't believe your mother is going to say much more on the subject of, well, bed business."

"Well, um," Arthur mumbled as his faced reddened anew, "I-I'd still like to hear what you have to say… that's if you're ok with it."

It was unbearably awkward but their hearts were in the right place. Colleen wanted to comfort Arthur and Arthur wanted to know more.

"First of all," Colleen began, "It's perfectly natural, when my mother told me about it she stressed that point. He's a sire and you're a bearer, you're bodies will sort of, figure it out. It may be odd and uncomfortable at first, but as time goes by you'll find that it can be quite fun." she couldn't help but giggle at that last part. "You just need to trust in him, but don't be afraid to vocalise your worry, it might even put him at ease too, knowing that you're as nervous as he is."

It was so simple but it helped Arthur immensely, he felt at ease with the idea now, knowing that he wouldn't have to go in expecting the worst and being completely helpless.

"Thanks Colleen," Arthur said softly as a small smile graced his lips, "This really helped… a lot, actually."

"It was no trouble at all." Colleen said as she stood up, "If you ever need to talk again, all you have to do is ask."

Arthur was left with a feeling of calm for the rest of the night, but part of his brain reminded him that it was something his parents had done. No. he didn't want to think about that.

With the Winter of Arthur's seventeenth year arriving, Arthur's thoughts never strayed far from his wedding, nor from Alfred. He was sitting by the window during a particularly snowy day, watching the snow fall from the sky with only mild interest. His mother had permitted him to take the day off from cleaning as she decided she wanted to spend the afternoon with her husband, chatting and enjoying each other's company. Scott and Colleen were doing the same, which very much left Arthur to himself.

It was only noon and the day seemed to be dragging on unbearably. His mind turned to Alfred, and then to his courting gifts, he thought of the perfectly fine material that sat in his room, unused. Then another thought occurred to him, perhaps now he could put it to good use.

Yes. He could put it to good use. After all, he wouldn't he need something pretty to wear on his wedding night? Although he loved the nightdress Feliciano had made him, he didn't think it would nice enough for such a special occasion.

He slipped away from his family and went to the wooden chest where his mother keeps all her sewing patterns, he hoped that he might find something suitable.

There were several; ones for corsets, dresses, pants, tunic, nightdresses and shirts. But there was one that caught his interest, it was a negligée. It was just like a nightdress except a lot skimpier. It caused Arthur's face to heat up just to look at it, and the thought of actually making it made his heart pound in his chest. Did he dare? Would Alfred think him audacious or too bold to wear such a thing? But maybe, just maybe, he would like it.

For the first time in Arthur's life he sought to be scandalous, he didn't care about looking like something that his mother would call abhorrent, he would make a negligée with the material Alfred had given him, to show Alfred how much he appreciated him.

Arthur gathered up sewing scissors, a needle, a chair, and the whitest thread he could find before he went upstairs to his room.

He carried the chair over to the window, in the spot that Scott's bed used to be. He got out his material and began planning out the pattern pieces. The material was so soft and an absolutely lovely shade of white, he bet that the weaver of the material had something special in mind when they made it, because it was way too nice to be wasted on something commonplace.

He smirked to himself, if he was going to have to be bedded he was going to make damn-well sure that he looked good. He was going to make something that would make Alfred's jaw drop!

**I'm sorry for how long this took, I just struggled with it in the end. I didn't want to give you a crappy chapter so I had to really work on it. Trust me I know how it feels when a story you like doesn't update, I'm following like fifty and none of them ever update, I think I'm cursed. Hopefully this is passible and we can move on to the more interesting chapters to come. Review if you like.**

**I've been an English speaker my whole life and I still can't spell scissors correctly on the first go. But I have no trouble with miscellaneous or hypertrophic-cardiomyopathy. There are some battles you just can't win.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	15. Good News and Bad News

**I didn't want this to take as long as it did, but I've finally figured out what I want to do for my tribe au and I wanted to get down as much of my ideas as I could before I forgot them or before I lost motivation. I never intended for any of my ongoing stories to suffer.**

**But I hope you like this. I certainly do : ) **

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 15: Good News and Bad News **

As Spring arrived with a glorious show of grass shoots and flower buds, Arthur eagerly awaited his eighteenth birthday so he could learn the date of his wedding. Nearly everything Arthur did was, in some way, connected to preparing for his wedding. Due to the fact that the actual planning of the wedding was left to the groom's family, there wasn't entirely a lot for the Kirkland's to do. But Arthur found task after task and preformed them in earnest.

One of the most important things to do was to create his wedding dress. Arthur never really liked wearing dresses, but as a bearer who was to be married, there was no avoiding it, so he set himself to creating a dress that he would absolutely love, despite his predilection to pants. He worked tirelessly for hours every day, meticulously planning every detail and planning the correct execution. This would be his only wedding dress, he wanted it to look perfect.

There was a budget issue of course, he had been given some money for new fabric and used some of his left over fabric for trim, but it didn't seem enough. There wasn't much that he could do but work with what he had. He felt lucky that he was skilled in embroidery, because it could give his dress a touch of class without having to use material that would bankrupt his family.

He had gone to the Spring Market with Feliciano in search of something extra to add. It was nice to be there, just like they had done every year since they were children. They walked around proudly together, both of them in their cream coloured corsets and acting like the sophisticated pre-marital teenagers that they had always wanted to be. Arthur felt perfectly happy there, with his lily scented best friend by his side.

"When do you think our weddings are going to happen? I hope mine is in Winter." Arthur smiled dreamily. Nothing would be prettier than a white wedding. He and Feliciano were sitting on a stone bench in the market, sharing a serving of sweet fried dough.

"I don't know," Feliciano mused, "But I'd like mine to be in Summer! I love the sunshine!" Arthur smiled, he knew his friend loved the sun, it was probably why he was so cheerful. Feliciano never liked dark nights or dark thoughts.

Madame Héderváry hadn't been the one to take them, this year it was Elizabeta. She had begun taking care of her friends' social visits since she turned nineteen. This year she had told her friends to go and have fun while she saw to something important.

Arthur tried to ignore the worried look she had on her face so he could focus on the fun of the market. And he succeeded. He had even picked out a nice metre of lace to attach to his dress. He and Feliciano ate sweets, walked together, and spoke of idle things.

Truly, Spring was Arthur's favourite time of year, he just loved the perfect mix of sun and cool breezes, and couple that with nature's spectacular show of colour and life, well, it was easy to understand.

When Elizabeta finally caught up with them again the sun had brought them the late afternoon. She looked tired and a little stressed. Arthur could see the frustration in her face. In her hand was a thick book with a red cover, the large gold writing on the side clearly read 'Season Signs and Wedding Dates', he wondered if the book, or the books topic, had something to do with her low mood.

"Elizabeta, is something the matter?" Arthur asked with curious concern.

She ran her fingers through her hair and huffed once, "I'll tell you about it a little later." Then she offered them a smile. Arthur decided to leave it at that. If she said she would tell them later, than he believed her.

As the last Spring Market that Arthur and Feliciano visited as an unmarried duo closed, they couldn't help but feel a swell of sorrow and nostalgia fill their chests. Arthur and Feliciano linked their arms as Elizabeta led them to their awaiting carriage.

"Do you think our husbands will let us return when we're married?" Feliciano asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not." Arthur answered with a smile, "I think we should return every year without fail." Arthur gave a definite nod, vowing to himself that he would keep this tradition alive.

"And maybe we'll have babies to bring one year~" Feliciano sighed happily, "Can you imagine? You and I, at the Market with our first born children in tow."

Arthur could imagine it, and he loved the idea. Even if he did blush at the thought of _making_ said children.

They bid farewell and Arthur didn't hear anything from his friends until a meeting with the Matchmaker. Madame Héderváry had arrived a few days before Arthur's birthday to inform the Kirkland's of the decided wedding date.

"I know this is rather soon." Madame Héderváry said with a huff as she sat in her usual chair in the Kirkland house, "But Mrs Jones has been on my back about revealing the date for quite some time. It seems she can wait to begin planning the wedding."

"Well, we are glad you could be here in person." Mrs Kirkland said as she handed the Matchmaker a cup of tea. The older woman took a sip and nodded once.

"Yes, well, I have to see this investment through."

Elizabeta was standing next to Arthur, she had a rather anxious look on her face. Arthur didn't understand why, after all, he had been looking forward to learning his wedding date since Spring started. It was good news! Wasn't it?

The Matchmaker put aside her tea and spoke as she always did; like a business woman. "I consulted the charts and a diviner when the Contract of Kin was being written up, I weighed Arthur and Alfred's personal characteristics and have determined that they shall wed in the Autumn time of October."

Arthur smiled. He liked the Autumn, perhaps not as much as the Winter or Spring but he could certainly enjoy a wedding at this time. In all honesty he knew he would love a wedding at any time. Was that what Elizabeta was worried about? That he wouldn't like the day for his wedding? If that was the case then she should be able to put her mind at ease. But judging by the expression on her face, that was not the case, and there was something else Arthur had to be told, something with the potential to upset him.

"That's wonderful," Arthur smiled as he spoke in a soft voice, "And I'm allowed to invite who I want?"

"Yes, child," The Matchmaker smiled happily back, "Except for Feliciano, of course."

And like that, Arthur understood Elizabeta's worried look.

"W-What do you mean?" Arthur questioned in a confused voice, "Why can't I invite Feli?"

"The groom's family have first pick, and Alfred has already invited Feliciano's intended. Feliciano and Ludwig aren't getting married until November, it would be improper for them to see each other, so naturally, one of them can't go." The Matchmaker replied without the bat of an eye. Her unsympathetic tone did nothing but cut Arthur deeply.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Elizabeta said softly, she placed her hand on his shoulder to try and offer some comfort, but it was of no use. Arthur was devastated that his closest friend wasn't allowed to be there.

Elizabeta felt her heart ache for her friend. She had tirelessly consulted the charts and more than a handful of diviners before she realised her attempts to change the dates were in vain. If balance was to be blessed to the couples, they both had to be wed in Autumn. The complicated amount of factors that went into account when a wedding date was chosen made it impossible for changes to be made.

Alfred's Summer personality was not so bright that Winter would be needed to balance him out. And Arthur's Spring personality was just warm enough to need Summer. Autumn was the best choice because both boys would be eighteen, and the stars favoured it.

With Feliciano, his Summer personality was so bright that he had to be married in the cooler months, but Ludwig's Winter personality was cool to the point where a Winter wedding would be excessive. Autumn had enough of fledgling Summer and blossoming Winter to balance the couple. There was no room for altering when such strong personalities were involved.

But in the end, she realised it was all futile, and not because she couldn't alter the dates, but because, in the end, one of them was destined to the miss the other's wedding. That was the price they had to pay for their future husbands being as close as they are.

Arthur brushed Elizabeta's hand aside and walked out of that room with his head hung low and his eyes spilling out his sorrow.

It was perhaps the rudest thing Arthur had ever done, to walk out on guests like that was very bad manners, but right now all he could think of was his unhappiness, and who could blame him?

It was about an hour later when someone came up to check on him, and much to his surprise, it was his mother. Arthur pulled his tear stained face from his pillow and saw her standing next to his bed.

"If you're going to scold me, could you save it for another day?" Arthur groaned in a grave and tired voice.

"I've not come to scold you." Mrs Kirkland replied coolly, "Though I certainly don't approve of you abandoning company."

"This is you not scolding me?" Arthur replied tiredly.

He felt his bed shift as his mother sat herself beside him, she continued to speak in a clam and cool manner, "I know you think of me as being very strict and cold most of the time, but I'm your mother and I notice things."

"So?" Arthur questioned insolently.

"So," Mrs Kirkland said with a sigh, "I know how important Feliciano is to you. And I know how much it means to you to have Feliciano at your wedding.

Arthur sat and looked at her properly, but then he sighed. Sure, she may have a vague idea of what he's feeling, but what good does that do? Pity doesn't get Feli to the wedding. Arthur slumped back onto his bed.

Mrs Kirkland reached out her hand and began to softly and soothingly run her fingers through Arthur's locks, "Since Feliciano can't come to your wedding, why don't we invite him to stay with us the day before? He could sleep with you and you could be free from your chores so you can spend time together. Would that make you smile again?"

Arthur sat up and groggily rubbed his puffy eyes, "Yes… I think it would."

Mrs Kirkland gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, "Then smile for me, won't you? It won't do for your last few seasons at home to be marred by one set-back."

And Arthur did smile, it was genuine and sweet. There were simply things that were out of his control, he hoped that Feliciano would understand. He wrote a long and mournful letter to his friend, a few tears had fallen onto the paper and smudged the words as a result. It was heartbreaking, knowing that his best friend, the one person who had treated him kindly every day from the moment they met, would not be there during his most important day.

It didn't take long for Feliciano to reply.

'Dear Arthur,

I am very sad that I can't be with you one you're wedding. But I understand that rules must be obeyed. It was kind of your mother to allow me to be with you on the night before your wedding. It'll be such fun! My parents gave me permission as soon as I told them. Isn't that wonderful?

This may sound selfish, but I'm glad you will be allowed to go to my wedding, with your husband of course! It's also nice to know that our fiancé's know each other, I bet we could have lots of dinner parties together.

Please don't be sad, this is supposed to be a happy time!

Affectionately from, Feliciano.'

The letter provided Arthur with all the comfort he needed for now, but in his heart he knew it was going to be an emotional goodbye when he left for the ceremony. At least he and Feliciano still had the rest of Spring, Summer, and some of Autumn to still be carefree teens.

On Arthur's eighteenth birthday, a man arrived at the Kirkland residence bearing Arthur's last gift before the wedding. Much like the other gifts, it arrived in a wooden box.

Arthur had been busy cleaning the windows when it arrived, but that was soon abandoned for the opening of the new gift. His mother didn't scold him for it like she had done in the past, perhaps it was because of her own curiosity, or perhaps it was because she wanted Arthur to have fonder memories of her when he finally left the Kirkland house.

"Oh Arthur, do open it! I'm dying of curiosity!" Colleen said with a great amount of glee.

"Alright," Arthur chuckled. He opened the lid and was greeted with nothing but a box full of straw. Feeling perplexed, he began to remove some of it to see if it concealed anything, and to his relief and joy, he found another, smaller box nestled within.

The box wasn't very big, only about the size of a square cake-plate, but it was immaculately polished and had very charming gold hinges. He would have been happy just to have received the box, since he appreciated all fine things, but there was clearly something more waiting for him inside it.

Arthur opened the polished wooden box to see something he had only ever dreamed of; a string of glorious white pearls.

Arthur had always been realistic in what he expected from life, and after he got engaged to Alfred his expectations got a little higher, but he never expected to actually receive something so fine. It was almost overwhelming as his body was rushed with joy and pleasant shock.

The largest sat in the middle and gradually got smaller on each side until it met the hooks at the end. They were pristine, shiny, and positively ethereal. Arthur could do nothing but stare in awe at the fine piece of jewellery that he held in his hand.

With his mind taken by the pearls, Arthur almost forgot to read the card that always accompanied the gifts. He handed the pearls to his mother so she and Colleen could gawk at them better, then he reached into the box and pulled out the card.

'Not long to go now until you're mine,

You never leave my thoughts and I hope I don't leave yours.

Love, Alfred.'

Arthur read the card over and over, 'Love Alfred', Alfred loves him. He would never tire of seeing those words scribed just for him. He felt his heart melting and his body heating slightly. Alfred had given Arthur more than just an expensive set of pearls, he had given him something much more important. Arthur knew that the man he was going to marry loved him, and that was a far greater gift then anything he had thus far received. To be loved was the greatest gift of all.

Spring turned into Summer, and Summer turn into Autumn. The time grew closer and closer to Arthur's wedding day, and before he knew it, his things were packed and it was time for Feliciano's visit.

It was early in the morning on the day before the wedding when Feliciano arrived. He and Arthur ran to each other and embraced warmly as they met on the front path of Arthur's house.

"I'm so glad you're here," Arthur grinned brightly, "Mother says that we can do whatever we can use my tea set and have cakes too!"

"Oh cake!" Feliciano exclaimed in excitement, "Let's go!"

Arthur had spent many mornings and afternoons with Feliciano, but never had he spent a straight morning to afternoon to night with him. It was rather exciting. He and Feliciano sat for tea, Feliciano told Arthur of his brother's wedding to a sire names Antonio, and they laughed at Feliciano's descriptions of his brother's face after his first kiss.

Mrs Kirkland and Colleen left Arthur and Feliciano to themselves, sitting and giggling about anything and everything. It was perhaps the only time where Arthur could act like a teen for a full day, instead of the responsible adult he was almost non-stop.

When dinner time came, the entire household was enthralled and thoroughly entertained by Feliciano's conversational skills. It wasn't difficult to be in a merry mood when Feliciano was around. When they were done they had tea and chatted a little more, then, as Arthur's mother prepared Arthur his last bath in the Kirkland house, Arthur modelled his dress for Feliciano.

Arthur's dress was a testament to his sewing skills. Feliciano fawned over it, wishing that he could make something so fine. But alas, he was getting his made by a seamstress, which was a lot less intimate and special.

A large wooden tub was filled with warm water for Arthur to bathe in, he had sweet smelling soaps to use due to the specialness of the occasion.

Feliciano sat behind Arthur on a stool, lovingly washing his back.

"Do you think that he'll like me?" Arthur said in a nervous and wavering voice, "I mean, I know he said he loved me in his notes, but he hasn't seen me. What if he prefers a different shade of hair, or a different body shape? Perhaps he'd think me too lithe-"

"Silly Arthur," Feliciano cut in softly, "I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't love you. You have so much strength and you're so clever. I think that's worth so much more than anything else."

Arthur hugged his knees to his chest, he looked directly in front of him, feeling remorseful that he had such a wonderful friend, a friend whom he felt he did nothing for. If there were ever an opportunity for him to help Feliciano, he would jump at the chance.

As night fell the boys settled in Arthur's bed, curled up closely, lying on their sides so they were facing each other. They lied awake, exchanging whispers.

"You know, my Grandpa was the one to tell me about bed-business, it was after I asked him how babies were made." Feliciano giggled, "I was so confused! Then Grandmother came and gave Lovino and I a better explanation… we were only fourteen at the time. I didn't mention it because I didn't want to scare you."

"Well then, I'm glad you didn't tell me, I was horrified and I only learnt of it a few seasons ago. It would have terrified me as a fourteen year old." Arthur huffed good-naturedly, returning Feliciano's bright smile as best he could.

"You will tell me what it's like, won't you?" Feliciano asked hopefully.

"I, ah-"Arthur stuttered with a blush spreading on his face, "I'll try my best but- it might be a little difficult for me."

Soon the desire to sleep overtook them, and they fell asleep with their fingers entwined.

Arthur thought it was the perfect way for him to spend his last day as an unmarried bearer.

Tomorrow, his new life would begin.

**The actual wedding will be in the next chapter, things got a little busy with this chapter, but I promise the wedding will be soon. I know you've been waiting for that! I promise to make it magnificent!**

**If you leave a review the next chapter will come quicker ; ) it's not right for me to bribe you I'm sorry. p.s I loved the ones from the last chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


	16. An Autumn Wedding

**I was flooded with reviews so I got to work straight away. I can't believe how amazing you all are for sticking with me for so long, and for being so patient with me. I've never written a story that went so long without smut or the like, I'm so glad you didn't give up on this. I never stopped smiling when I read the reviews, I just cannot describe how happy I am to be writing for you all!**

**I'm just the luckiest author on the planet! I hope this meets your expectations : ) I have so much love for all of you~**

**I hope you're ready, this is a long one. I wait in anticipation for your thoughts.**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 16: An Autumn Wedding**

Arthur instinctively woke at sunrise, like he always did. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hand and sat up in his bed. The room he had slept in every day of his life was filled with the warm glow of the suns first light, much like it had been many times. But today everything was different. Arthur's merge possessions were all packed and rested against the far wall where Scott's bed used to be. He had a wooden trunk for his clothes and miscellaneous items, and stacked stably on top of it were all his courting gifts in their original wooden boxes; his rose scented perfume, his floral print fan and his tea set. The material he was given was all used up for his negligée and for his wedding dress, and the pearls he had received in the Spring were sitting on his bed-side table, he intended to wear them for the ceremony.

And of course, his precious brass frame mirror sat next to his pearls. He would need to take in his reflection and remember every detail of how he looked on the most important day of his life.

Arthur shifted his gaze to Feliciano, who still slept soundly at his side. Arthur couldn't help but smile down at his friend's ability to sleep for long hours. But it was expected, Feliciano was raised as a child of moderate wealth and leisure, he had no need to wake up as the sun rose.

Thankfully, Arthur was at the edge of the bed, so he could leave the comfort of the blankets without disturbing his friend. His feet landed lightly on the wooden floor with a quiet thud as he stood, stretching out his arms with a groan. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt pleasantly well rested. He felt clean and crisp from his bath the previous night, and ready to face the long day ahead of him.

He left Feliciano snoozing soundly and headed downstairs to begin preparing breakfast. He tried his best to fight off the feeling of eagerness that threatened to rise, because if he became impatient now time would surely drag for the rest of the day. He wouldn't be leaving for his wedding until noon, he didn't need to be antsy and unsettled.

He went into the kitchen to find his mother was already there, a fresh bucket of water at her side as she measured out an appropriate amount of oats for their morning porridge.

"You could have slept in, you know. You're going to need a lot of energy for today." She said to him without turning from the stove.

"Perhaps I should just take some extra honey in my breakfast then?" Arthur joked lightly.

His mother scoffed in amusement.

"I simply cannot sleep in past sunrise, it's a habit I doubt I'll ever be able to break." Arthur added as he set himself the task of filling the kettle with water.

"Perhaps you'll learn when you have a crying child in a cot by your bed at night." Mrs Kirkland joked dryly.

Arthur chuckled freely as he and his mother continued on their separate tasks. The morning grew later and Colleen joined them, followed by Mr Kirkland and Scott. Feliciano didn't descend the stairs until everything was sitting on the table, ready to be eaten.

A carriage arrived a little while after the breakfast dishes were washed and put away. It was time for Feliciano to say goodbye, for now at least.

Arthur walked with Feliciano down the front path of the house, stopping when they were near the end.

Feliciano and Arthur met for a long, loving and affectionate hug. Arthur didn't want to let him go, he just wanted Feliciano to be there by his side, telling him in his cheery voice that everything was going to be fine and that he was going to get through it all. But he supposed he would have to settle for whatever Feliciano chose to say at this moment.

"This is going to be a great day for you." Feliciano said as he and Arthur parted from their hug, "I don't want you missing me when you should be focusing on your handsome new husband!" Feliciano giggled and Arthur laughed beside himself.

Arthur took both of Feliciano's hands in his and squeezed them lightly, "I will miss you, but I'll be happy, like you want. And I'll think of you and your smiling face if I ever get nervous or scared."

"You'll be fine." Feliciano whispered good-humouredly, "You're too smart to be overwhelmed by anything- not a wedding, not your in-laws, and defiantly not bed-business! The Arthur I know can do anything, even teach me how to sew. A task many before you believed impossible."

They set off laughing again, and Arthur felt the tension leave him. It was difficult to be stressed when Feliciano was around.

Feliciano leant in and pressed a quick kiss to Arthur's cheek, "I should go now." He said with a kind smile, "It doesn't do to linger, you have a busy day and you best get started."

"I'll write to you," Arthur promised, "And I'll come see you as soon as I am able, hopefully we can meet up at least once before your wedding."

"It's a deal." Feliciano smiled, "Farewell for now, Arthur!"

"Farewell for now, Feliciano." Arthur called back as his friend got into his carriage. Arthur watched with a heavy heart as the carriage disappeared into the distance. Arthur took in a deep breath and exhaled in order to control his emotions, he wasn't going to get sad, Feliciano wouldn't want that.

Arthur proceeded inside and dressed himself in something nice but simple, his cream coloured corset, a long sleeved tunic, black pants, and a charming blue coat. He didn't have to put on his wedding dress until he got to the Jones house, where the wedding was being held.

He had learnt that the Jones house has extensive grounds; with more than enough room for a wedding ceremony to be set amongst the changing foliage.

Arthur's dress was packed carefully to avoid creases in a woven box, and would travel with him to the Jones house.

Arthur didn't have much to do, so he simply assisted everyone else in getting ready.

Colleen had fallen pregnant three months ago, her and Scott's first child swelled her abdomen enough for her to forgo her usual corset, opting instead for a nice loose dress. Colleen and Scott were wearing a matching navy blue, Arthur thought it was cute and couldn't hide his smile as he helped Colleen pin up her hair.

"It's odd to see my brother so besotted." Arthur said in hushed amusement.

"He's a sweetheart." Colleen replied, "But you'll know what I mean soon enough. Judging from the notes I'd say Alfred is a sweetheart too."

"I'm sure he is." Arthur murmured as he finished fixing Colleen's lovely brown locks into a stylish bun. He felt a slight blush cross over his face. He was nervous about seeing Alfred, but he had an eager curiosity that just ached to be sated.

His mother and father wore the same clothed they wore to Scott's wedding, it was just like them to be thrifty and conservative with their money, even if they were much more well off than anyone for miles. Arthur's bride price was to be paid after the ceremony, and the animals would arrive a week later. Everything was set for the Kirkland family to become affluent.

They hired two carriages to take them to the Jones house. Mrs Kirkland would ride with Arthur along with his things.

It all seemed to move far too quickly, because before Arthur knew it his father and brother were loading his things into the carriage and he was being usher out the door. He was glad he turned and looked behind him one last time before he said goodbye to his natal home.

He would visit of course, but it would be completely different from actually living there. And he would miss it, the white brick walls, the pile of chopped wood that leant against the wall, the well that he visited countless times in every type of weather possible. He used to think that he merely put up with the work, but now he felt like he was going to miss it. He felt like hard work had a lot to do with his character, it taught him a great deal about the nature of life. He knew that even if he was marrying into a wealthier life, he would never stop appreciating every little comfort, from a warm hearth to a comfortable bed.

Arthur tried his best not to cry. But he had only just walked out the door and the day was proving to be more overwhelming then he thought.

His body seemed to move on his own and he found himself sitting opposite his mother in the carriage. The door was shut and the gentle rolling of the wheels slowly took away the view of his home.

Arthur let out a long exhale and tried to remind himself that this was all just a part of life and it was all going to happen eventually. It was a strange feeling, he felt like it was all too soon, but it also felt like a natural progression. He told himself that he would fell it was all for the best once he is settled with Alfred.

"So, you know all your vows?" Mrs Kirkland asked, trying to turn her son's thoughts away from the sad ones.

"Yes, I practiced them countless times, you know that." Arthur defend lightly.

"I'm just checking," Mrs Kirkland said innocently, "Because if you wanted to go over them one more time we could-"

"Mother." Arthur cut in flatly, "Could we talk of something else? Perhaps you could give me some advice? And don't just tell me to obey my in-laws and my husband because I know all that already."

Mrs Kirkland gave a curt nod, deciding that now would indeed be the best time for a frank discussion.

"Listen well, Arthur," She prompted with a straight-backed and serious attitude, "Marriage takes a lot of hard work, because once the initial infatuation begins to simmer you'll need to know how to actually live with your spouse. Compromise, be flexible, but by no means let yourself be walked over. I'm sure that Alfred is a fine lad, but even fine lads make stupid decisions, you need to gently lead him down the right path. But bear in mind that there may be occasions where you will have to obey, and it may be difficult, but you are a bearer and you must honour your husband."

Mrs Kirkland tried to put it plainly, she knew her son had an independent spirit, and that was a good thing, but there would be occurrences when it might cause marital strife.

Arthur nodded in a sombre manner and accepted his mother's advice, "I understand."

"But, Arthur," Mrs Kirkland began again, she seemed as though she was struggling to find the right words, "Remember to have fun and be happy. Try… Try not to take life _too_ seriously, alright? I know it sounds odd coming from me but I have lived well and I know it. I just want the same for you."

The rest of the ride was settled into a peaceful quiet. Arthur didn't mind, because simply being in good company was enough.

When they rolled up to the Jones house, the iron gates were parted but decorated with streams of white ribbon that on slightly shifted in the breeze. From the sound of the loud talking and laughing, they could tell that most of the guests were already there.

Mrs Kirkland instructed Arthur to wait while she and Mr Kirkland went out to find Mr and Mrs Jones. Mrs Kirkland took Arthur's dress with her so she could put it in the room designated to her.

After a short while of nervous sitting, the carriage door swung open to reveal who Arthur assumed to be a slightly older Mrs Jones. She had aged well over the past five years.

"Arthur! Oh how are you dear? I hope you are well, we've all been looking forward to seeing you again." She was practically gushing with joy, Arthur could help but blush at all the attention.

"I am well, Mrs Jones." Arthur replied bashfully.

"Well, come on out of the carriage!" The woman laugh boisterously, "Alfred is distracted with the guests, so now is the best time to sneak you inside." She winked and took Arthur's hand so she could ease him out of the carriage. He didn't get much of a chance to look, but the house looked the same as the last time he was there, and he loved it just as much.

Arthur, with Mrs Jones and his mother by his sides, was ushered upstairs to where he could prepare for the ceremony. From inside the house, it was much easier to hear the chatter and jubilation, Arthur wondered which one of the many voices belonged to Alfred.

Arthur didn't get to see the upstairs last time he visited the Jones house, so it was a new and exciting experience to see more of it.

There was a nice red carpet that ran over the wooden floor, the walls were all well plastered and painted without any cracks or marks, there were a few paintings hung on the walls, and the doors were all fancy carved wood.

But there wasn't much time to be spending on admiring his surroundings, because Arthur was led to a room where his dress was waiting.

It must have been a bedroom, due to the large double bed that sat against the far wall. There was a large window that curved outwards, it also had a seat built into it with plush looking cushions. The floor was hardwood, much like the rest on the upstairs, and very clean. There was a bedside table at both sides of the bed with one drawer, and a very large wooden cabinet that would no doubt fit all of Arthur's things, and possibly someone else's as well.

There was a dressing table with a mirror on it, it was painted a pristine white and had subtle floral designs, and sitting on the matching chair was a young bearer that Arthur thought must have been Alfred's brother Matthew.

He was tall and trim with lovely tresses of light gold hair, his lilac eyes were framed with glasses and his corset was a similar shade. Arthur supposed he was already married, because if her weren't his corset would be cream coloured. He offered Arthur a kind smile. He was a handsome young bearer, and he gave Arthur hope. If Matthew was this handsome, then Alfred, being his twin, must be at least as this good looking.

"My son Matthew would be more than happy to help you in any way." Mrs Jones prompted as she indicated to her son, "You have about an hour until the ceremony, and someone will come up and tell you when you have five minutes left."

"Thank you," Arthur smiled bashfully, he knew that these people were about to be his in-laws, but he wasn't quite used to kind strangers.

Mrs Kirkland pressed and affectionate but uncharacteristic kiss to Arthur's forehead, "Would you like me to stay? Or do you think you can handle it all?"

Arthur offered a small smile, "I can handle it, go and mingle with the other guests, I bet father is looking for you."

"Very well," His mother smiled, "Good luck."

Mrs Kirkland and Mrs Jones left and shut the door, Arthur was greeted with a soft voice.

"Are you nervous?" Matthew asked warmly.

"A little." Arthur replied with a small smile.

"I was nervous on my wedding day too, but it was wonderful none the less." He ended his sentence with a giggle before he indicated to the dress that was sitting on the bed. "Would you like to dress now?"

"Yes, I think now would be a good time." Arthur nodded once, "Um, would you mind unlacing me? I'd do it myself but it takes a lot longer than when I have help."

"Of course. I'm here to assist after all~" Matthew moved to stand behind Arthur as he took of his blue coat, revealing the ties at the back of his pre-marriage corset.

Matthew made quick work of the laces with his deft fingers, there was the sound of laces sliding across material and soon it was loose enough to remove completely. Once the material fell from him he began to remove everything else.

Matthew couldn't help but be impressed, "Oh my! You really do have the prefect waist! I could only ever manage twenty two."

"I think it's just a matter of luck," Arthur replied humbly, "And twenty two is a very fine size, I would think that there would be many who are jealous of you."

Matthew laughed, "Perhaps, but I think any jealousy that gets sent my way would be due to my husband. All the bearer's within twenty miles were heartbroken when we got engaged."

"Oh?" Arthur said with a slight smirk, "Do tell?" Arthur liked to listen to people speak, since he himself wasn't much of a conversationalist. He stood in his undergarments and removed his dress from its box.

Matthew spoke as he helped Arthur into the all-important garment. "He's a year older than me. We were neighbours and our parents 'unofficially' betrothed us when I was born. When I turned thirteen we were officially engaged. But it was decided that we should marry when Francis turned eighteen, instead of waiting for me to turn the proper age. Oh, that's his name, Francis Bonnefoy, and I'm Matthew Bonnefoy. You'll probably see a lot of us due to the fact that we're still only next door."

"That would be nice," Arthur smiled, although Matthew couldn't see it, as he was lacing up Arthur's dress.

They were silent for a time until the dress was fastened, and Matthew took a few steps back to take in the sight of it all.

Matthew's expression turned slightly smirky, "Oh my, Alfred is going to just_love_ you~"

"Do you really think so?" Arthur asked, suddenly feeling bashful.

"No doubt," Matthew confirmed confidently, "I know my brother will simply adore you."

Arthur smiled and huffed in amusement. He took a few calming breaths as he walked over to look at himself in the full-body mirror with the gold coloured frame. He didn't want to brag, but even a humble person like Arthur could see just how beautiful he looked. And he didn't feel vain in admitting it to himself. Not this time.

The skirt of Arthur's dress flowed smoothly from his hips, down to where it rested only half an inch from the ground. The back of the skirt flowed out nicely with a train of half a metre to follow behind him. It was long enough to look elegant without making movement hazardous. The bodice of the dress had ribbon laces at the back that were tied tight enough to show off Arthur's perfect waist, which curved in the most enchanting way. Arthur had sewn a very subtle floral pattern into the dress, it gave it an added dimension without being too eye-catching or gaudy. The top of the bodice was cut at a small 'v' shape, it didn't go too deep but it left enough gap between his next and the garment. Along the top was also the lace he had purchased, it was small and charming without being too much. The sleeves were made of the same lace and covered only his shoulders and a very small amount of his arm. The see through lace added to the class and elegance.

Arthur smiled at himself, turning at different angles to see different parts of the dress. The only thing that was missing were the pearls… and his veil of course.

"Matthew, would you mind putting my pearls on for me?" Arthur asked politely.

Matthew smiled and oped the small wooden box that had been sitting with Arthur's other things. He quickly moved to stand behind Arthur so he could tie them around the other blonde's neck.

Arthur thanked him and went back to admiring himself, he felt his pearls with tender fingers. All his life he had pictured what it would be like to be in a wedding dress and have an elegant string of pearls around his neck, and now he knew.

Matthew insisted on brushing Arthur's hair from him, and to Arthur's surprise, Matthew actually got it under control. He styled it to the side in a cute way, Arthur giggled at the sight of seeing himself so immaculate. He had never imagined that he would actually have a moment like this where he felt nothing but beautiful. He supposed it would be a difficult thing to achieve when you were raised in cheap clothes and had to scrub floors every day.

Matthew fixed Arthur's veil over his eyes. It was difficult to see out of it, but tradition was tradition. The veil was made of a thick, transparent material and reached past his neck line. The back part went down to mid-way and draped with a wave in the material.

There was a knock at the door once Matthew had Arthur's veil settled. It was Mr Kirkland.

"Arthur, you look wonderful." The man said sweetly, his chest swelling with pride, "In five minutes I'm going to take you down, are you ready?"

"Yes, I believe so." Arthur replied with a breathless laugh. He couldn't suppress the smile that lighted up his expression, "But I need to put on a little perfume."

"Allow me." Matthew insisted, rushing over to Arthur's things again to find the box with the perfume. He removed it from it box and gave Arthur three sprays in different places, then he put it back in its box, "There. Now you're perfect."

Mr Kirkland looked a little teary eyed, but he was smiling through it. Arthur had never seen his father in such a state, and it overwhelmed him quite a bit, but he didn't want to lose his composure now, especially when he was so close to walking down the aisle.

Matthew wished Arthur good luck and left. Mr Kirkland held out his arm for Arthur to take. For which Arthur was grateful, due to his lack of sight.

They left the room and headed downstairs, Arthur kept his eyes downcast in order to see where he was walking.

"Your mother and I are proud of you." Mr Kirkland whispered.

"I know, thank you father." Arthur whispered back.

There wasn't much time for a chat now, as Arthur was led to the doors that led outside. "There's an aisle to walk down on the other side of the door." Mr Kirkland explained, "When the doors open you can walk out. I have to head back out there and join your mother."

"Yes father." Arthur replied obediently.

"I, um," Mr Kirkland began again. Arthur could tell that his father wasn't very good at talking to him, "I spoke to Alfred. He's a nice young man, very enthusiastic." He must have found it funny, because he chuckled lightly, "You'll be fine."

Mr Kirkland sneaked back outside without letting anyone see Arthur, and all there was to do now was to wait.

There was a silence, then Arthur could hear the sound of violins. His stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies, he felt a little sick and swallowed nervously.

The doors opened from the other side, and he was met with a slight breeze of warm Autumn air. He could see the forms of many people sitting on both sides of the aisle, their faces blurred from his veil.

And he began pacing, the scent of the clean air and the sound of the music flooded his body, and he felt a moment of peace that had eluded him until now. He saw himself as a person at the precipice of a new life, he was walking away from his childhood and walking towards a new life as an adult.

Arthur couldn't see much, but he did see a tall figure standing at the end of the aisle with his arm out for him to take. Even with the veil obstructing his view, Arthur could see a bright shock of gleaming blonde hair that would put the sun to shame. Arthur soon stood at Alfred's side and placed his hand atop the others. It might have been his imagination, but Alfred's hand seemed to tremble the slightest bit.

The priest began to speak as soon as Arthur was settled.

"Today the Jones and Kirkland families join through the matrimony of the sire Alfred, and the bearer Arthur. A wedding in the Autumn brings the warm blessing of Summer, and the strength and endurance of Winter. A wedding during the foliage change brings the couple a strong foundation, it brings a strong memory of joy while preparing the couple for the difficult times, because it is in times like that you will truly need to rely on each other. May these children, one of Spring and one of Summer, know the blessings to endure and be jubilant."

Arthur didn't see it very well, but the priest presented the long strip of white silk. Arthur could feel the material being wound around his and Alfred's hands.

"This tie represents your bond, and although the tie may be removed and forgotten, your bond will remain and stay with you for all your days, from this day onward. You may now say your vows."

And Arthur finally got to hear Alfred speak. They still faced forward as Alfred spoke, "I, Alfred Jones, take you, Arthur Kirkland, to be my wife. I vow to honour, love, and keep you for all my days. I will provide you with a home and protections from any of the world's dangers." His voice was young but oh so masculine, Arthur felt his knees weaken a little.

Arthur remained facing forward as he recited his vow in turn, "I, Arthur Kirkland, take you, Alfred Jones, to be my husband. I vow to honour, love, and keep you for all my days. I will keep your home and provide you with children to carry on your name."

Arthur felt the material that bound his and Alfred's hands fall from them, "In the sight of these witnesses, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Arthur and Alfred turned in tandem to finally face each other. Time seemed to slow as Alfred grasped the veil and lifted it, Arthur saw more and more of Alfred as the veil retracted and retuned his sight. A broad chest and shoulders crossed over his vision until he saw a neck, and finally, Alfred's face.

The veil settled back and they took a split second to look at each other. Alfred's eyes were a reflection of the clearest blue skies, but they had lost none of their gleam since Arthur last looked at them. His hair was an unobstructed deep gold that gleamed as brightly as his smile, his amazing, breathtaking smile. Handsome wasn't a good enough word, it would not do Alfred justice, but it was all Arthur could think of now. Especially with Alfred looking at him as though he were the most beautiful thing in the universe.

Arthur could feel his face heating, but he didn't care, because ha and Alfred met with a kiss that seemed to shake the foundations of the Earth.

Yes. Arthur knew he was in love, and perhaps he had always been, but the moment their lips touched, Arthur knew that there was no doubt.

Alfred was his, and he would love him with every fibre of his being.

And he knew, from the glassy look in Alfred's eyes as they pulled back, that he would love him too. Fiercely and without restraint.

**This was a long chapter so I hope you will forgive me for how long it took. I really wanted to update as soon as possible but I didn't want to give you a crappy chapter so it took time. I also got busy and I couldn't find time to do anything (social obligations and got a new hairdo). If you want to stick around even after this took so long, I'd be happy! After wedding party in the next one!**

**I'm worried that my stories might get deleted, I've already been through that once and I don't want to suffer that again, so I'm slowly moving all my old stories to Archive of our own, under the same pen name, so if anything goes missing then you know it still exists elsewhere. I don't want to move but I hate my work being threatened.**

**But please know that I will always post here first. I love this site and I don't plan to leave.**


	17. Days in white silk Nights in white satin

**I really wish I could have fit the wedding reception in the previous chapter but it was getting too long. There was a lot to cover and I think I've come too far to start skimping on the details, ya know? So you'll love this chapter, Alfred and Arthur can have an actual conversation!**

**The reviews were beautiful, so much smile, so much happy! So close to 300! My dream!**

**Part of this chapter is named "Nights in white satin" which is a song I like by the moody blues, just in case you wanted to know. I've been wanting to name a chapter that for a while. (^ ^)**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 17: Days in white silk, Nights in white satin**

Arthur's mind must have gone blank for a moment, because suddenly he and Alfred were flooded with the sound of clapping. The two newlyweds blushed and turned away from each other, their hands interlinked as they walked back down the aisle together.

Arthur felt light as a feather as he and Alfred walked into the house together. There was a strange giddiness in having Alfred by his side, knowing that they could actually talk to each other without it causing scandal.

Alfred silently walked Arthur over to a bench just by the door. They were to wait inside for a few moments while the banquet was being set up. Then they would make their grand entrance and sit in their places of honour to eat.

Alfred's grin put the sun to shame in its brightness, Arthur thought perhaps it might be too overwhelming for him to handle, but he pushed passed his own odd feelings and focused either on their clasped hands or one Alfred's sweet eyes.

"It sure has been a long time." Alfred said happily. It wasn't the first thing Arthur heard Alfred say after five years, but he was positively enthralled by the deep masculine baritone that Alfred's voice had become.

"It really has," Arthur replied softly, "I thought this day would never come." He added a small laugh that seemed to make Alfred very happy.

"Hey, you have a really pretty laugh." Alfred ecstatically answered back, "But I know what you mean, I was getting restless as soon as Spring arrived. My mother was getting agitated that I was just pacing around the house all the time," He laughed loudly at his own recount, "She said I was like a bee caught in a jar, always running into the glass with nowhere to go."

"I was feeling quite restless myself." Arthur admitted, "But I had plenty of chores to keep me going."

"I had a few, but they weren't enough!" Alfred exclaimed, "You can only tend to the horses so many times," He huffed and shook his head. Alfred gave Arthur's hands a gentle squeeze and brought up his gaze and locked it with Arthur's, "Um, did you like the gifts? I-I picked them out myself."

Arthur smiled at Alfred's endearing nature, "I did, they were all very lovely. I used some of the material from my dress," Arthur said with a glance to his skirts, "And I wearing the perfume you gave me."

"Really?!" Alfred said joy ringing clear in his voice. Then he did something Arthur didn't expect. He leant in and buried his nose in the crook of Arthur's neck, inhaling deeply before he nuzzled him affectionately.

"You smell wonderful," Alfred mumbled dreamily.

Arthur couldn't hold back the blush, he sat slightly frozen and allowed Alfred his scrutiny. It seemed that the taller blonde was enjoying himself quite a bit, far be it from Arthur to ruin the fun.

Alfred's hands moved from their placed clasped with Arthur's, and slid them around his petit waist. He remained examining Arthur's neck and shoulders, he even placed a few light kisses. Arthur would have been perfectly content to remain there, with Alfred enjoying him, but they were interrupted by a fellow with shoulder length blond hair.

"Oh my," He said with a chuckle, breaking Arthur and Alfred out of their daze, "I'm sorry to interrupt but the food is ready, you can come join the guests again." He gave them a wink and left though the door.

Alfred sighed, "My brother in law, Francis, he loves to tease."

Arthur chuckled lightly, "So that's Matthew's husband? What a scandalous fellow."

"Yeah!" Alfred agreed with fervour, "One time I found him trying to coax my brother for a kiss, and they weren't even married!"

"You kissed me before we were married." Arthur reminded with a touch of sass.

Alfred seemed to falter for a moment before a blush crosses over his cheeks, "Oh… you're right, I did… but you were so pretty and all, and I knew we'd be getting married so-"

"Its fine," Arthur cut in, he sensed that Alfred might go into some flustered tirade if he didn't stop it, "It was very cheeky of you, but I liked it very much."

"I'm glad." Alfred said with his grin returning, "Now, how 'bout we get some food?"

"Sounds good to me." Arthur replied as Alfred took his hand and helped him to stand up. They walked out the door and all the guests were already sitting, they turned from their private conversations to applaud the couple as they walked towards their seats. Arthur hadn't seen it at first, but the Jones house had extensive grounds that went on for what seemed like miles, though the wedding party was situated close to the building.

Leaves of red, orange and brown littered the crisp green grass. The sun shone unseasonably bright and the wind was only a tender breeze. Arthur was glad it hadn't rained on his wedding day.

He and Alfred sat at the top of the tables, in the centre. The table had been placed in an 'n' shape so that everyone could see each other. There was a small dance floor placed in the middle of the tables.

Mr Jones, who sat one seat from Alfred's right, stood to give a speech, His moustache upturned with his grin. "It's not every day that your son gets married, so my wife and I made sure that it would be a day to remember. But seeing Alfred here with Arthur, I understand that all you need for a memorable wedding is the bride and groom, two young lovers who are ready to start their lives together. So if you'd please raise your glasses, I'd like to propose a toast to them; too Alfred and Arthur!"

Everyone repeated 'Too Alfred and Arthur!' and took a sip from their wine glasses. Arthur had only drank once before in his life, at Scott's wedding, but he found that he rather liked the taste, and if he could do it more often he would. Well, he would do the _proper_ amount of alcohol consumption.

They settled into enjoying their food. Arthur ate happily and could see some familiar faces; Elizabeta sat on a different table to him, with her aunt and a wine glass in her hand, she sent him wink before taking a sip. His mother and father, along with Colleen and Scott, sat to his left.

At Alfred's direct right there was a large blonde man that Arthur felt was eerily familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. But thankfully, Alfred was already taking care of the matter.

"Arthur," Alfred prompted with a grin, "This is my best buddy, Ludwig!"

Both Arthur and Ludwig reached past Alfred to shake hands, then everything clicked, "Oh! You're the Ludwig I met in the market place. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do now." Ludwig said with a friendly smile, "You helped my brother pick out a gift for Roderich. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Arthur replied with a soft laugh.

"Ludwig, we're supposed to be friends! Why didn't you tell me you saw my intended at the marketplace?" Alfred pouted in a way that Arthur found to be completely adorable.

Ludwig shrugged, "I didn't know it was him. I knew you were engaged to an Arthur, but I didn't realise it was _this_ Arthur."

Alfred accepted the explanation and dropped his pout, replacing it with his usual grin, "Do you go to the marketplace often?" He asked to carry forward the conversation.

"Yes, I got every Spring with my friend Feliciano, and sometimes with Elizabeta too. We try for the other major markets too, but sometimes we can't make it" Arthur replied, returning with his own little smile.

"Oh, and where is Feliciano today? I'd like to meet him!" Alfred blurted out with enthusiasm. He seemed to falter though, when he saw the twinge of pain in Arthur's eyes.

"He couldn't be here," Arthur answered softly, "I wasn't allowed to invite him."

"Why?" Alfred contained.

"Because of me." Ludwig cut in with a guilty tone, "Because I was already going to come to the wedding, and it would be improper for us to see each other. So he couldn't go… I'm sorry Arthur, if I had known that you and Feliciano were close-"

"Think nothing of it, Ludwig," Arthur amended kindly, "There was no way you could have known of Feliciano and I's friendship. He understood perfectly, and so do I."

"Wait," Alfred said in confusion, "How do you know that the Feliciano that Arthur is talking about is the same Feliciano that you're engaged to?"

"Feliciano isn't a very common name, Alfred." Ludwig said flatly, "And he's our age, so it makes sense."

"Right." Alfred nodded once, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Arthur put his hand over Alfred's and gave him a smile, it seemed to be what Alfred needed to stop feeling like a fool.

They ate, engaged in light conversation, and most of all, they enjoyed each other's company. Once everything seemed to settle, the musicians began to play again and Arthur felt Alfred pulling him to the makeshift floor for a dance.

To put it simply, Arthur didn't dance. He never had lessons and hearing music was a rarity, so he had never tried any 'expressive movement' on his own. But Alfred's enthusiastic smile was enough for Arthur to just go with it. He was finding it hard to deny his husband anything, Arthur wondered if that would remain a consistent trend in their married life.

Alfred placed one hand on Arthur's waist, and the other he clasped with Arthur's free hand, the one that wasn't sitting timidly on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred waited for the right note before he began swirling Arthur around the dance floor. Arthur would be tripping over his feet if Alfred didn't have such a good grip on him. He was especially glad that his wedding dress wasn't too long. It would be mortifying if he were to trip over his skirts in front of all these people.

Alfred laughed merrily at Arthur vain attempts to keep in step. It was just a simple waltz, but even the simplest of movements become difficult to the uncoordinated.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Alfred drawled charmingly, "You're doing super!"

"Well, I'm trying." Arthur huffed, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and bashfulness.

The tune changed to something slower, and Alfred didn't hesitate to make their hold on each other a little more intimately. The movements turned to a gentle sway, which was much more Arthur's speed.

Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest as they continued to sway softly, he could feel Alfred's heartbeat hammering in his chest. Arthur couldn't help but smile, Alfred liked him, and all his previous fears were completely unfounded. Not only because Alfred's affection was clear, but because he returned those affections gratefully.

It was a wonderful occasion and it went for a long time, but the sun had moved further across the sky, and the guests began to depart in their carriages. One particular departure was more difficult for Arthur than the rest.

Mrs Kirkland gave her son one last hug, "You can come and visit once you're settled. But I don't want you writing tearful letters about wanting to come home. You're married now, and to a fine sire I might add. So be brave, yes?"

"Yes mother." Arthur replied with a sniffle. She smiled at him with the kindest eyes he'd ever seen her bare, he knew this parting was hard for her too, but he wasn't going to ruin how strong his mother was being, just because he was feeling emotional. He had a long time to get used to the idea of marrying out of home.

"You'll do fine, son. And we'll think of you often." Mr Kirkland added with a proud but sad smile on his face. If Arthur didn't know any better, he thought he could see his father tearing up a little.

Scott gave Arthur a brief hug, one befitting siblings like them, "I'll write you. And I'll look forward to your visits."

It was the right amount said, Arthur knew that Scott would miss him, just as he would miss Scott.

"I'll let you know when the baby is near." Colleen whispered as she moved in to hug Arthur once Scott had retreated. "I'd love for you to be there when your niece or nephew is born."

"I'd like that." Arthur replied with a smile. Alfred stood next to Arthur, holding his hand as the Kirkland family got in their carriage and left Arthur with his new family. It was a strange feeling, he had been preparing for his wedding day his whole life, and now it had come and went so quickly, he wondered what his new purpose would be, and if his mother and father would feel his absence as much as he knew he would feel theirs.

It didn't really feel like a real goodbye, and perhaps that was because he knew it really wasn't. He would see them again as though nothing had ever changed. Was that why he didn't feel as sad as he thought he would? He didn't know, perhaps he was mature enough to know that this was a natural progression, and that lingering any longer would simply be unnecessary.

But time would surely tell how his life would shape up, after all, he was no longer Arthur Kirkland, he was Arthur Jones.

With the weather getting colder each day, the sun retreated earlier, so by the time everyone was gone, sunset was upon them, painting the sky in pink and orange hues.

Alfred walked Arthur into the house, their hands clasped together in a show of sweet comfort.

Arthur felt a little odd to still be wearing his veil, so he discarded it when Mrs Jones told him that they could all sit down and have tea.

Arthur was grateful for it. A hot beverage would warm him up and give him the energy he needed to get through the rest of the day. But for some reason, Alfred was called away by his father, and so had to go without. It was fine however, because Arthur was in the pleasant company of Mrs Jones and Matthew.

Arthur felt a twinge of nostalgia, as the room they moved to was the room where he and Alfred got engaged.

They sat in plush, floral print chairs as the butler served them their tea.

"I hope everything was to your liking," Mrs Jones prompted, "I tried to make it as nice as I could, you have no idea how many days I fretted over the napkins."

"She's not kidding," Matthew said with a chuckle, "I believe it was at least nine before Alfred chose for her."

"I still don't know if they were right." Mrs Jones mumbled as she chewed her lips with worry.

Arthur laughed light into his tea, "It was all fantastic, Mrs Jones. I assure you, I could never have imagined something grander."

"I'm glad to hear it," Mrs Jones said as she put her cup of tea to the side, "Now, dear," She began tentatively, "Has your mother told you about, um, bed-business?"

Arthur flushed a bright scarlet and nodded his head, "Yes." He replied bashfully.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mrs Jones exclaimed in relief, "You have no idea how much I dread _that_ particular chat. Telling Matthew was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do, and that includes childbirth."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at that. Although he was embarrassed, Mrs Jones had a strange way of putting him at ease.

Alfred, Mr Jones and Francis arrived shortly after. Alfred's face was flushed with red, Francis looked as though he was going to break-down laughing any moment. And Mr Jones had a slight smirk on his face. They joined the others for tea and conversed freely.

Alfred didn't say anything though, he simply sat quietly, sipping on his tea and occasionally glancing over to Arthur, only to shift his gaze the moment their eyes connected.

It was beginning to get dark when there was nothing left to do, save for one thing. Arthur wasn't sure how they had progressed to this point, but he suddenly realised that he and Alfred, were walking side by side, up the stairs and into their room.

All of Arthur's things were put in the cupboard, the bed was neatly made, and the room was pleasantly lit by a few candles.

"So, um, you can change in here, and I'll change in the adjoining bathroom." Alfred prompted as though he were in a rush.

Alfred went to a cabinet and chose a night shirt, but Arthur stopped him before he could dart out of the room.

"Alfred, I, er, need your help untying my dress." Arthur asked in a stutter of embarrassment. Alfred turned and looked at him for a moment before he nodded.

Arthur turned his back so Alfred could get to the laces. He could feel Alfred's hands shaking slightly as the ribbons loosened. When the dress was slackened enough for Arthur to handle on his own, he turned and gave Alfred a small but grateful smile.

Alfred seemed to get the message and proceeded to change in the other room.

Arthur quickly shucked off his dress and rested it against a chair. He rushed over to the cabinet to find his negligée neatly folded on top of his other clothes. The maid who organised the room must have known its purpose. Arthur nervously bit his lip as he slid off his undergarments and slid on his dainty little nighty. But now he didn't know what to do with himself.

Was he supposed to lie on the bed and simply wait? Or did he wait for his husband to return and tell him what to do? Whatever the case, Alfred returned and they were left to stand awkwardly together.

Alfred's night shirt grazed above his knees and kept a certain amount of modesty, for which Arthur was grateful. He didn't know if he was ready to face the full force of his husband's complete nudity yet.

"So, bed?" Alfred said finally. His blush showed his bashfulness, but the sudden strength in his voice and the new glint in his eyes proved different. He did notice Alfred eyeing him and his scantily clad form, but he chose not to let it make him self-conscious.

Alfred lie on the right side of the bed, with Arthur on the left. They upturned the covers so that they rested at their ankles. Both of them lied there for one brief but tense moment before Alfred suddenly got up his courage and moved to hover over Arthur.

"Y-You know I'm supposed to-?"

"Yes."

"Then do you mind if I-?"

"I don't mind."

Alfred's eyes were burning with something, but whatever it was it gave Arthur a strange feeling in return. Their bodies both stirred with a want for each other, and as Alfred's slightly unsteady hand landed on Arthur's thigh and slid up slowly, they understood each other. There was no need for forced or awkward words.

Arthur focused on keeping his breath steady as Alfred's hands travelled as they pleased. Arthur's tights were sensitive to the feeling of Alfred's calloused hands, so was his hips, and his waist. Alfred seemed to marvel at their perfect shape for a long time as he caressed them with a deep fascination. Arthur's toes curled as the pressure built, deep in his gut.

Touching was nice, but Alfred also wanted to see. He made sure to keep his fierce sky blue eyes fixed with Arthur's emerald ones as he slid up Arthur's negligée, bundling it at the base of his ribcage.

Alfred's breath was laboured, almost as much as Arthur's. His eyes were blown wide with lust as he took in all of Arthur's milky white form.

Arthur lied back, his eyes squeezed shut, he didn't know how to handle what he was feeling so he simply tried to embrace it. Alfred seemed to be perfectly content with taking the lead, and he was going to let him, since he could do nothing but _feel_.

Alfred's mouth was everywhere, his hands were everywhere, but soon something else joined the mess of panting and groping.

Alfred placed himself between Arthur's legs, and he was _there_, pushing forward with a deep groan. It was like a shot of lightning went up his spine, Arthur was paralysed with the most pleasurable sensation he had ever experienced, it was enough to quell the pain of stretching that Alfred's manhood caused, it was enough for Arthur to know that this was what heaven was like.

All of Alfred's touching, and kissing and feeling had accumulated to this one point, and with Alfred breaching his body so perfectly, it made perfect sense that he came to a quick, earthshattering and extremely satisfying end. Moaning and gasping, and clutching to Alfred's shoulders, Arthur became Alfred's in every sense, mind and body.

Alfred didn't seem to be able to hold on, he gave a strangled gasp as he reached his end. He filled Arthur and collapsed on top of him, bracing his arms to the side to stop from crushing him.

"Dammit." Alfred cursed in breathless anger, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"W-What's the matter?" Arthur asked as soon as he was coherent enough.

"I-" Alfred looked at Arthur with shame in his eyes, "I didn't last."

Arthur looked at him with a confused expression, "What are you talking about? You did last."

"Not long enough… I didn't make it good for you." Alfred looked like a kicked puppy. He was so disappointed in himself and Arthur could see that. Arthur reached up and caressed the side of his face.

"It was wonderful, Alfred. I had never felt anything so amazing in all my life."

Alfred moved from his place over Arthur and onto his side, "Truly? You aren't… disappointed?"

"I'm not." Arthur answered with a genuine smile. Alfred smile in return was enough to make his heart flutter and for him to forget about the slight burn he felt.

Alfred rolled onto his back and pulled Arthur with him, tucking him securely into his arms. Alfred pressed a sweet kiss to Arthur's sweat soaked hair and they snuggled in. Letting sleep take them as they slept as a married could for the very first time. And despite the oddness of the day, Arthur felt that it was the perfect beginning for what he hoped to be a very happy marriage.

**I've been a lazy author and I've been neglectful, but sometimes the motivation eludes me. But it's not just a lack of motivation that stop me from writing, it's because I would die if anyone in my house found out about my writing, I have to be careful when I write. Hopefully you liked this chapter and you forgive me : ) I hope you'll stick around for more! Bear in mind that they are young and there's plenty of time to learn ; ) I kept it vague for a reason. censors everywhere.**

**Review is love~**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo.**


	18. A New Life and a New Home

**I'M NOT DEAD**

**I've never had a story go for so long before, but I feel like it's only just begun! Just so you know, there is still a lot of plot left in this, so I hope you'll stick around for it! I finally made it to 300+ reviews, with is a dream come true for this author, thank you all for making this story so much fun : ) Every review is a treasure~**

**I was so super busy and that prevented me from doing anything, I didn't mean for the wait to be this long, seriously, but sometimes there just isn't time. I wish I could have warned you all beforehand. Please don't hate me too much. Despite the wait, I hope you enjoy!**

**Bind my waist but free my heart**

**Chapter 18: A New Life and a New Home**

Arthur woke up feeling oddly dazed. It took him a moment for him to remember where he was. But once he processed the warm feeling of Alfred's chest against his back, everything fell into place. He shuffled slightly but found that he was held down by Alfred's possessive arm, which lie circled around his waist.

It was strangely endearing that Alfred would hold him so, whilst they slept. Arthur didn't know much about his husband, but Alfred had sure made a wonderful first impression. Arthur supposed that they would have ample time to get to know one another.

Arthur sighed, he wondered what his new role would be within the Jones household. He knew his place when he was still a Kirkland, it was simple, just clean, cook, and do whatever he was told. But the Jones's were different; they had servants, a couple of maids and a butler, so maybe Arthur wouldn't need to clean. Perhaps he would just need to cook? From now on, Arthur would be taking orders from his mother-in-law in terms of household duties, he just hoped that he would meet her expectations and carry out her orders well.

Arthur felt shuffling and a heard a deep exhale as Alfred stirred. His arm shifted in its place around Arthur's waist, "Morning." He drawled tiredly.

"Good morning." Arthur replied in a soft whisper.

"Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked with a touch of awkwardness in his tone.

Arthur smiled slightly at Alfred's slight bashfulness. He knew that he would come to love it as much as he loved the incredibly soft satin sheets that covered them both. "I did. And I trust you rested well also?"

"Yes." Alfred replied simply. He absently ran his hand over the curve of Arthur's waist, with the same kind of reverence that he had the previous night. His hands, though slightly calloused from years of riding horses, were warm and gentle. Arthur enjoyed the feeling more than he cared to admit.

"Did it hurt?" Alfred asked finally.

"Did what hurt?" Arthur replied sleepily.

"Being bound."

Arthur was a little taken aback by the question. He knew that small waists were what sires considered beautiful, but he didn't think that any of them would really care about what it takes to get the desired result. Perhaps Alfred's question was just out of simple curiosity and he wasn't really all that concerned?

"A little." Arthur said with a slight shrug of his shoulder. He could scarcely remember the pain now, but when he was younger he could still feel the ghost of the pain resting underneath his skin. He had had years to heal, and now he didn't think of it. He remembered crying and shivering a lot, but most of it was simply pushed aside and ignored. But the memory that was the most prevalent was how he was so excited for it all. What a foolish boy he was…

"I remember when Matthew was being bound." Alfred mumbled, "I could hear him crying, even from the downstairs tea room. I could hear my grandmother yelling at him to stop, but he kept going anyway."

Arthur swallowed thickly. His heart ached for Matthew, and he tried his best not to raise his own memories from their forgotten place in his mind. Why was Alfred telling him all this?

"He wasn't allowed to play with me anymore after that. And I know it was all done to look pretty… I'm sorry that you had to go through that just to look pretty for me."

Alfred's arms circled Arthur a little closer and he nuzzled the back of his wife's hair.

"You don't need to apologise." Arthur mumbled back, a blush overwhelming him as he recalled how close he and Alfred were the previous night. "It's tradition, and I would not have been chosen for you if I hadn't gone through binding. I'm truly fine with it sweetheart, I promise."

Alfred pressed a kiss to the back of Arthur's neck, he could feel the smile his husband had. "I like it when you call me sweetheart."

Arthur agreed. Alfred _did_ like it. The evidence was clearly there; Hot and pressing against his backside.

Arthur moved so he was on his back and Alfred took his place above him. Arthur seemed to be fine with coupling with his husband so soon after their first night, because this was marriage, and despite the obligation, Arthur enjoyed making Alfred happy, it made him happy in return.

The act that proceeded was nothing particularly momentous; Alfred simply took his pleasure between Arthur's thighs, with the latter's permission gladly given, and that was that. It wasn't a difficult act, and despite Arthur's stiff lower back it was quite pleasant for him.

Arthur found Alfred immense gratitude at the end to be very adorable. He even went so far as to admit to himself that he liked Alfred's scent when he was a little sweaty.

They dressed in the same room this time, since there was no need to be shy anymore.

Arthur felt guilty that he hadn't laid out his husbands clothes for him, but Alfred thought nothing of it. Arthur wore a dark blue that matched Alfred, apparently the new garments were a wedding gift. His pants matched his new corset harmoniously, as did his long sleeved white shirt.

Alfred had dressed quickly, in pants and a shirt like Arthur, so he sat on the edge of their bed, rapt in watching Arthur expertly tie his corset without any help. It was fascinating to Alfred how Arthur could work his deft fingers to shift the laces and tighten them with only his sense of touch to guide him.

Alfred opened the door for them and they exited the room of their marriage bed together.

Arthur felt a little bashful as Alfred took his hand as they walked down the stairs. Perhaps it was because anyone could see them; two new lovers in a state of sweet bliss.

Alfred led Arthur into a nice dining room of a respectable size. It wasn't necessarily a Palace, but there was enough room of a fireplace and some fine polished wooden furniture with cushioned seats. The table could fit ten people easily enough, and the clean windows provided a healthy stream of morning light.

Mr and Mrs Jones were seated together, a tea pot and four cups were sitting on their saucers, ready to be used. The elder couple offered the newlywed's smirky, but kind smiles as they took their seats opposite them.

"I hope you're both hungry," Mrs Jones said as she poured some steaming tea into Arthur's cup, "I asked the butler to cook extra today."

Arthur smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you mam."

Did this mean that Mrs Jones didn't cook? Well, if she didn't cook or clean, then what did she do with all her time? Her children were all grown and married, she did not have to work, so how did she not go mad with boredom? Arthur found himself asking himself these questions, hoping that he could get answers soon.

"Alfred," Mr Jones prompted, "You have four days with your sweetie before you need to go back to work, so make the time count."

"Will do." Alfred smiled in reply.

Arthur lifted his cup to take a sip, but from the corner of his eye he could see how Alfred's big and rough hands struggled not to crush the dainty porcelain of his cup. Arthur bit his lip and tried to ignore the comedy of the situation.

"I was thinking that we could start your riding lessons today? I did promise you." Alfred said to Arthur with a wide grin.

"Maybe horse riding isn't the best activity for Arthur right now." Mrs Jones suggested gently, "Maybe after he… gets used to marriage."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself when he caught his mother's meaning. His cheeks flushed red, "Then, perhaps a walk?"

"A walk would be nice." Arthur replied quickly, hoping to ease his husband's embarrassment a little. "I would love to see all of the house, and more of the grounds. I only saw a small part of it all yesterday."

Alfred offered him a thankful smile as the butler came in from the kitchen and served them their breakfast. It was an odd thing for Arthur, he had never been waited on in his entire life, aside from the seldom occasion of sickness. He was the one who would serve his father and brother before he even thought about himself.

It was… nice. He felt a slight thrill at being fed at the same time as his in-laws. And they were so kind! It wasn't a requirement for in-laws to be nice, in fact, they had every right to exploit those who marry in. Arthur was just lucky in this regard.

After they enjoyed a warm and filling breakfast, Alfred took Arthur's hand and led him out of the dining room.

Alfred gave a wide grin, "So, would you like to walk with me to the stables first? I just really want to introduce you to my best friend."

"I thought Ludwig was your best friend?" Arthur replied cheekily.

Alfred chuckled lightly, "He is. But I think my horse is a little less judgemental. Ludwig would always give me this look whenever I skipped my lessons to play instead."

"You shouldn't have skipped your lessons." Arthur added flatly.

"Aww not you too!" Alfred whined good-naturedly, "I didn't skip _that_ many. Just the boring ones."

Arthur huffed and shook his head in disapproval, but he still smiled none the less.

They walked outside through the door that they had used to get to the wedding banquet. Arthur had more time to look now; the grounds were as extensive as he had first thought, with a forest of trees in the red and orange hues of autumn.

All the traces of the wedding had been removed, all that was left was the rows of roses and a small rounded table with two seats under a round pagoda. The main garden was immaculately kept, the grass short and groomed, and all the roses pruned in wait of the far off Spring. There was a small fence and gate that led out to the lager field and forest that sat behind.

"It's lovely." Arthur said with a glint of joy in his eyes, "I could never have imagined such a wondrous garden."

Alfred smiled back at him as a breeze of cool autumn air blew past them. The days would be getting colder, but Arthur had a feeling that he wouldn't really feel it when Alfred was around.

Alfred gave Arthur's hand a squeeze, "This is your home now, so you can spend as much time in the garden as you like."

They continued walking, hand in hand.

"You know, it's strange," Arthur began thoughtfully, "I spent my whole life preparing for marriage, now I'm not so sure where I go from here."

"I think I know what you mean," Alfred agreed, "It's like, the first eighteen years are planned for you, then whatever happens next is supposed to be your own choice, But you're not really sure what you want. I wanted to marry you and to be a husband. I studied so I could provide for you, but is that all there is to it? What about all the stuff in-between? I don't know. But wherever we're supposed to go, I'll be by your side."

Arthur could do nothing by smile and look away. Alfred was becoming more and more lovable as time went by, Arthur hoped with all his heart that Alfred would always remain this way.

They walked through the gate and down a path that followed along the fence. Arthur could see a building in the distance that had to be the stables. It was made of a cream coloured brick and had four wooden doors, each one with the potential to hold one horse within.

Arthur could only see one horse though, so the only one must be Alfred's.

"He's nice." Alfred assured, "And a little cheeky, but he will keep you safe when you're learning to ride."

They walked up to the little wooden gate and Arthur wondered how it held shut a large animal. It was rather intimidating, but a beautiful shade of chestnut brown.

Alfred opened the gate and led the horse out for a better look. It had a shiny coat and a well combed mane and tail. "He's a thoroughbred you know." Alfred added proudly, "You can pet him if you like."

Arthur lifted a tentative hand as he looked into the black eyes of the magnificent stallion. He brushed his hand over the horses mane, "He's spectacular, Alfred." Arthur said softly, "What's his name?"

"Alfred junior."

"Alfred junior… you named a horse after yourself?" Arthur said slowly.

"Yes." Alfred confirmed with a definite nod.

"You didn't go with something noble or poetic?" Arthur ask, trying to grasp his husband's choice.

"Hey! Alfred is a very noble name!" Alfred defended with a glower.

"My apologies then." Arthur said with a small smile.

Alfred smiled and turned his attention back to the equine, "He's really fast and very dependable. I'm planning on finding him a mare so he could have a family of his own."

"That's very sweet, Alfred." Arthur said sincerely.

Alfred chuckled lightly and ran his finger through his hair, "Yeah, well, I think he deserves to be happy too, you know?"

"I do."

The rest of the day was either spent walking and talking, sitting and talking, or eating and talking. Arthur found Alfred's conversation to be engaging and they never lacked a topic. He loved listening to anything and everything that Alfred said. Life seemed so excited through Alfred eyes, he seemed to always have something to do, places to go, or people to meet. But what Arthur loved listening to most were the stories of when Alfred was picking courting gifts, and how he agonised over them to the point of madness.

Arthur tried his best not to feel overwhelmed by the way his heart fluttered when Alfred would lean in and kiss him. He seemed to do it whenever the mood struck him, sometimes taking Arthur by surprise, but it was never unwanted. their lips were feather soft and gentle because it was all they knew right now, by Arthur could always feel the edge of a power that Alfred held somewhere under the surface, and he wanted to experience that one day.

When they settled into their room again that night, Arthur remembered that he had promised to write to Feliciano. But the thought of writing the physical details of his wedding night made him too embarrassed to go through with it. So he decided on something short and pleasant.

As Alfred settled into their bed in nothing but his underclothes, Arthur sat at his new writing desk with a fresh sheet of rose scented paper and his quill.

'Dearest Feliciano,

I write to you now as one who is married. Blissfully so, I might add. Alfred is indeed as sweet and as handsome as I had hoped. And I can say that your intended is a fine fellow after I briefly spoke to him at the wedding banquet. I can tell that he is looking forward to meeting you.

I have a completely different life now, but you will always be my dearest friend. I wish to tell you all I can about married life before you too, take you vows. If you would consent to come to my new home at your earliest convenience, I would gladly divulge the more… intimate details.

Please write soon,

Your Friend, Arthur Jones."

Arthur put down his quill and waited for the ink to dry enough before he folded it and placed it in an envelope. He almost felt giddy at writing his new surname for the first time.

"Arrtthhuuurrrrr," Alfred whined with a pout on his lips, "Come to bed."

Arthur turned in his seat and was greeted with the sight of his topless husband lying seductively on his side, his taut muscles flexed dashingly due to his position. His usually innocent sky blue eyes spoke both mischief and want.

How could anyone refuse that?

Arthur stood from his chair and gladly slid under the fresh sheets to join Alfred. He was pulled into Alfred's arms and received a wide grin.

They hadn't known each other very long, that was the truth of it, but they got from the other what they needed. This made up for them not knowing everything about the other just yet. But the essential knowledge can be attained over time.

For now, they were happy being young lovers, ones with awakening desires that they could explore together.

And as Alfred's hand travelled under Arthur's negligée and up to his waist, Arthur knew that he would never tire of being held and being lover by this man. Because whatever the feeling was, the one of being pressed and touched by a lover, he loved it.

**So, the post-wedding plot will kick in now. We still have Feliciano's wedding to come, and I have a plan set for everything afterwards. I hope you'll stick around, and forgive me for my long absence. Next chapter will be up much quicker. I'm working on it now, and the plot will move further. If anything, this was a filler of sorts.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next chapter. Xoxo. **


End file.
